Total Drama Bedrock! APPLICATIONS CLOSED
by Ttowen
Summary: Chris McLean shuffles things up with the newest season of Total Drama by placing a new cast of contestants in a condemable island filled with animatronic dinosaurs and pitfalls. Who will call? who will fall? And who will take home the One...Million...Dollars! Find out this season on Total Drama Bedrock!
1. Application

The screen fades in from black on an island not that different from Wawanakwa. Zoom into Chris who is wearing a loin-cloth similar to the one he wore in "One Million Bucks B.C."

Chris McLean: Throughout the past six seasons, we have seen our contestants battle it out in: a creepy campground, a condemmed film lot, and throughout the entire world! Following our ever-changing background we decided to pit our contestants in a new, albiet similar locale.  
Many of you may have grown up watching the Flinstones, I know I did. So using as little money as legally possible, we have reconstructed everyone's favorite prehistoric suburb; some minor , less-than-safe changes have been made. Now, we switched things up in Seasons Four and Six by bringing in an entire new cast of campers; and this year we have decided to keep in that tradition we have replaced all of your favorite contestants with some fresh,new faces.

[[Chris slides down the tail of an animatronic Apatasaurus]]  
Who will call, who will fall, and who will take home the big bucks?! One...Million...Dollars!  
Find out on this exciting new series of Total Drama Bedrock! Now accepting applications!

Name:

Nickname:

Birthday:

Gender:

Sexual Preference:

Personality (In Depth, What Kind of Person are they?):

Classification (Goth, Nerd, Jock, etc.):

Background (In Depth, About a Paragraph Long):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths (Only Two Please):

Weaknesses (Minimum of Two; and Must be Realistic, no "Too Badass for His Own Good):

Hobbies:

Medical/Psychological conditions:

Favorite Food:

Height:

Weight:

Physique/Build(Athletic, Lean, Skinny, etc ):

Hair Color/Style:

Skin Tone:

Eye Color(s):

Everyday Clothes:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Formal:

Jewelry, Accessories, Birth/Beauty Marks, Freckles:

Anything Else:

What type of person would they be friends with?:

Single?:

Want a relationship?:

If Yes, what type of person would they crush on?:

Alliance? If Yes, Then With What Kind of Person? How Many People?:

How would they react meeting Chris/ Arriving?:

How would they feel if voted out first?:

How would they feel if voted out before the merge:

How would they feel having made it to the final 3?:

How would they feel if they came in 2nd?:

How would they feel if they won the competition?:

Audition Tape (optional): 


	2. Camper Update 1

Characters (24/24)

Female:  
Gina Vogue "Prep With a Heart" ManipulativeAngel

(  
Serena Jones "Artsy Girl" lololo9

(  
Sandra Casey "Manipulator" YourBrokenHeartedLover

(  
Ruby Norman "Battle-Tested Albino" zombiefear101

(  
Sally Parker "The Nerd" noahxcodylover

(  
Lilly Lana "The Adoptee" Guest

(  
Anistasia Fordter "The Showgirl" CartoonCrazy1293

(  
Dorothy Elanor Finch "The Bookworm" MysticalMosaic

(  
Tatiana Andrews "The Queen Bee" Guest

(  
Sasha Suave "Fun-lover" Guest

(  
Zelda Carver "The Passive-Agressive Weeaboo" Me

(  
Marina Crystal Lewis "The Over-Achiever" MysticalMosaic

Male:  
Anthony Burton "The Outcast Artist" CommunityFan27

(  
Leon Hill "The Basket Case" Me

(  
Randal Orton "Mr. Nice Guy" CartoonCrazy1293

(  
Logan Smith "The Shy One" lololo9

(  
Daniel Salazar "The Thrill-Seeker" CommunityFan27

(  
Michael Breton "The Eye Candy" noahxcodylover

(  
Robert Cade "Skater Traitor" YourBrokenHeartedLover

(  
Rickie Harrison "Laid Back and Likes to Party" V.I.Y.H

(  
Corey Walker "The Oddball of Energy" Grojbandian180

(  
Tocho Storms "The Spiritual Windtalker" BigBenjamin

(  
Dutch Orlov "The Bully" zombiefear101

(  
Andrew Jaques "The Country Boy" CartoonCrazy1293 


	3. A Small, But Very Important Update

Thank you to all for your support and love of my story! I am happy to anounce that I have finally filled the roster and added in all contestants! After tallying the votes I have reached that a majority of you wanted to have reader-voting. Now this I wholey accept and want to happen though there will be some new rules.

1. Vote as your characters, NOT AS YOURSELF: This rule is simple enough, when you put in your vote for who to go home, pm it to me. When you vote, please remember that you are voting as your character and not you. So if you are oc'ing Logan, or Dutch, or Randy, or Sandra etc...  
Please vote as they would vote. You can be the nicest person in the world, yet have an antagonist OC, so please vote as the OC

2. Story-Relevance: Speaking of antagonists there in specific; please try to remember that I am trying to run a story here. So if an character gets voted out unanimously because of their actions, or whatever reason; I will try to abide by your word and vote them out. however if say we have one antagonist left while we still have A LOT of campers, and they get the most votes, I may have to overrule the vote and go with the second most.

3. NO-ONE is Safe: Some of you may have noticed that I threw in two characters of my own into the fic. But say one of them gets the most votes one week, the fact that they are my character does NOT exclude them from elimination. So please do feel free to vote for them!

Now to the second order of business: Songs.

From the tallied votes, we did technically have more pro-song people than anti. But to be fair, I have come up with a compromise: Bi or tri-updately songs. So that means songs will NOT be in every update, but every two or three will include a song. If you have any requests for songs or solos/duets/ whatever please do tell me! I will try to do what I can to make it work!

Thank you all for your love and support again! Hope you enjoy it! 


	4. The Dawn of Time: Part 1

I do not own any of this, Total Drama is product of Teletoon, and created by Tom MCGillis.  
Chris McClean and Chef Hatchet both belong to the aforementioned parties and certainly not me.

Thank you all for all of your support! Here we are with Chapter One: The Dawn of Time: Part 1 -

The screen fades in from black on an island not that different from Wawanakwa. Zoom into Chris who is wearing a loin-cloth similar to the one he wore in "One Million Bucks B.C."

Chris McClean: Throughout the past six seasons, we have seen our contestants battle it out in: a creepy campground, a condemmed film lot, and throughout the entire world! Following our ever-changing background we decided to pit our contestants in a new, albiet similar locale.  
Many of you may have grown up watching the Flinstones, I know I did. So using as little money as legally possible, we have reconstructed everyone's favorite prehistoric suburb; some minor , less-than-safe changes have been made. Now, we switched things up in Seasons Four and Six by bringing in an entire new cast of campers; and this year we have decided to keep in that tradition we have replaced all of your favorite contestants with some fresh,new faces.

[[Chris slides down the tail of an animatronic Apatasaurus]]

Who will call, who will fall, and who will take home the big bucks?! One million dollars!  
Find out on this exciting new series of Total...Drama...Bedrock!

[Opening intro theme plays as the camera zooms in on each of the campers doing various activities. These campers, as well as what they are doing will be explained after they have been introduced. After the opening credits end, the camera zooms in to Chris standing on the pier of the island, still wearing the same Loincloth toga as before.]

Chris McLean: Welcome to Season 7 of Total Drama! The producers let me know that I had apparently forgotten to mention that because of all of your love and support; we now have enough money to actually have a season worthy of watching. But don't you worry, if you think that we're gonna use that money to make the show safer then you have got another thing coming!  
In order to make up for the lack of episodes in previous seasons, our generous producers have allowed us to bump up our roster for contestants! You know what that means?! That's right,  
you get to see me pulverize these kids' spirits for a whole 24 plus episodes! And speaking of kids, I believe our very first contestant is arriving right about now.

[As the camera zooms out of focusing on the middle-aged host an average-sized, brunette girl is seen walking over to Chris; her yellow shirt accenting her already beeming smile;  
her entire figure radiating with joy]

Chris McLean: Serena! Welcome to the island!

Serena: *Throwing her hands into the air* Oh my! Chris McClean, thank you so much for having me!

[As Chris motions the direction for her to go, his expression grows sinister]

Chris McClean: Believe me, the pleasure is all mine.

[Serena walks past Chris still smiling, as Chris begins to introduce the next camper. The newest camper is a tall, skinnier boy with short brown hair. His dark-emerald eyes meeting Chris's dark ones. With his plain-white-T-Shirt and blue jeans, one could mistake him for Jake Gyllenhal in Donnie Darko.]

Chris McClean: Logan! Buddy! What's up?!

Logan: *Looking Down* H-hi Mr. M-Mclean. *Clears throat* I'm good, h-how are you?

Chris McClean: Never better man, step right this way.

[Logan takes his place standing next to Serena. The giddy female camper beams a smile his way]

Serena: HI! I'm Serena. *Extending her hand to the meeker boy*

Logan: *Shuffling his feet around* H-hello Serena, My name is Logan. *Logan weakly shakes her hand in return.*

[Focus switches back to Chris as he is welcoming the newewst arrival: She is an average-sized girl, her long hazel-colored hair pulled back into a ponytail. The girl's hair lightly brushes her well-accented curves through her flamboyant purple-sparkled dress, which perfectly matched her bright purple dress shoes.]

Chris McClean: And this beauty right here is Anistasia!

Anistasia: HEY! *Giving Chris a huge hug* I am so happy to be here!

Chris McLean: *Smiling evilly* Not for long eh. Now please let go and stand over there.

[Anistasia smiles at the host and happily walks over to Serena and Logan]

Anistasia: *Extending her hands to the both of them* Hi there, I'm Anistasia!

Serena: *Radiating with glee* Hi! I'm Serena, and this is Logan! He's a little shy though, so try not to overwhelm him!

Logan: *Blushing* H-hi there. *Extending his hand to shake Anistasia's, only to be shocked as she tightly hugs him in return*

Anistasia: Are you shy? Don't worry, I'll make you my new best buddy here! Who knows, maybe I'll rub off on ya!

Logan: A-alright. *Blushing even harder, being pressed against the girl for so long* C-can I have my body back please?

Anistasia: *Releasing him* Oh yeah! Sorry bout that

[Chris looks their way, already a little annoyed by the camera crew focusing on the campers instead of him.]

Chris McClean: A-hem!

[The camera refocuses on Chris, his trademark smile returning to his face]

Chris McClean: That's better. Looks like this next shipment is gonna be a two-fer.

[The focus widens around Chris, showing that two more teens have indeed arrived: both boys are around six feet tall, one of them an obvious athlete dressed in a blue, football jersy that has been stretched over a black, long-sleeved shirt: Both highlight his muscled physique.  
Despite the boy's spiked, black hair, as well as his sheer size; his expression is a gentle one; one would feel safe just gazing into his caring eyes. The other boy is an even more obvious farm child, from his dark work boots, up through his half-buttoned overalls, to his straw stetson, which is very similar to Geoff's in nature, covering a mop of shaggy brown hair.]

Chris McClean: *Extending his fists to 'bump' theirs* Randy! Andrew! Welcome to the island.

Randy: *Reciprocating the bump* Hello Chris.

[Randy saunters over to the other contestants, waving politely before standing next to them,  
still smiling]

Andrew: *Smiling goofily at Chris, bumping his fist* Hiya Chris.

[Andrew follows Randy's footsteps and joins the other campers]

Serena: *Smiling* [To both] You're both like, really tall!

Randy: *Returning her smile* Thank you

Andrew: *Blushing* Aw shucks, thanks a bundle.

[Once again, Chris looks annoyed at the camera man. This time Chris lifts his hand, placing one finger to the left side of his neck, and dragging it to the other side. The Cameraman takes the obvious hint, setting the camera down and walking away sadly. Another intern picks the device back up and begins filming Chris once more.

Chris McClean: [Still a little annoyed] Chef, take a note; we're gonna edit that out.

[Chef Hatchet can be seen not too far off, angrilly scribbling things with a pencil and paper, closer inspection reveals it to be a drawing of Chris being hit in the head with a falling stagelight. Chef chuckles]

Chris McClean (Contd): So where were we?

[Thrash metal can be heard an increasingly close rate]

Chris McClean: Ah yes! The moment we've all been waiting for! It's... DUTCH!

[A larger, more burly teen can be seen trudging off of the boat. His dark green eyes give off a soul-piercing glare, a certain stench can be smelt wafting off of the muscular boy. Even his clothes look as though they want to be away from this child. The teen flashes the host a malicious smile as he walks past him and over to the other campers. He eyes Logan in particular]

Dutch: *In a faux-friendly voice* Hey there little man. Name's Dutch *Extends hand*

[Logan steps a little behind Anistasia and Randy, but holds his own hand out to shake Dutch's]

Logan: *Timidly* L-logan

[Dutch meets Logan's hand with his own, shockingly he grabs the smaller boy's arm, and tosses him off of the pier]

Dutch: PSYCH!

All Campers: *GASP*

Randy: Don't worry buddy, I'll save you! *Dives into the water*

Anistasia: [To Butch] Hey! You can't just go around doing that to people!

Butch: *Chuckling* Mmhm, sure thing babe

Anistasia: *Cursing under her breath* Is he okay Randy?

Randy: Yeah, he'll be all right! *Climbing back onto the pier with Logan over one shoulder*

Chris McCLean: Niiice! I am liking this guy already! *Laughs, then looks back at the camera*  
So while we run some check-ups on poor Logan over there, we're gonna go to commercial break!  
But don't touch that dial, cuz we've got more thrills, more chills, and more contestants yet to come right here on Total... Drama... Bedrock!

[Commercial break, filled entirely of Japanese ads for some reason]

[The camera comes in from a black screen, the shot is very reminiscent of the opening scene.]

Chris McClean: Welcome back viewers at home! Just a quick refresher, before the break we introduced you to Andrew, Randal, Logan, Dutch, Anistasia, and Serena!

[The camera pans over all of the newly-introduced campers.]

Chris McClean (Contd.): From the looks of it, their party is about to get bigger! Now introducing,  
Sasha!

[From the dhingy emerges an average-sized girl, her almond eyes as dark and luscious as her raven-colored hair; which flowed past her shoulders, reaching down her spine. Her stride is as relaxed as her attire. From her silvery-blue crop tee, to her short acid-washed denim shorts,  
to her bright purple sneaks.]

Sasha: *Politely* Hello Chris.

Chris McClean: *Jokingly* Sasha! Careful wearing those shorts around Logan, poor boy might just have a heart attack.

[Not getting the joke, Sasha walks onward toward the other contestants, greeting each of them.  
An intern is shown walking up to Chris pointing at a clipboard before whispering in the aging host's ear. Chris' expression grows into one of annoyance.]

Chris McClean: Well bring her out here then! We don't pay you to sit here.

Intern: *Confused* Uh Mr. McClean, you don't pay me at all... I'm just an intern, remember?

Chris McClean: *Angrily* Just get her off the boat!

Chef Hatchet and the intern climb aboard the same boat Sasha just left, disappearing into the cabin. Moments later, Chef emerges from the cabin carrying a petite, snowflake of a girl under his arm.

Chef Hatchet: 'Ere ya go Chris, one whiny albino comin right up *Chuckles*

[Chef tosses the girl off of the boat, and into Chris's arms.]

Girl: *Squirming* Put me down you creep!

Chris McClean: Fine, fine, have it your way. *Drops her to the ground* It's Ruby right?

Ruby: *Angrilly picking herself off of the ground* Yeah, it is. Now I demand you let me back on that boat, and Take...Me..Home!

[Chris's evil smile rears its ugly head once more]

Chris McClean: Sorry Rube, but that ride's going bye bye. Take some time to meet your fellow campers, hopefully they're not as useless as they look. *Evil smirk* Ohh Cheeeeff!

[Taking the hint, Chef Hatchet picks ruby up once again by her white hoodie before throwing her at the other contestants. The petite girl flies through the air for a bit before hitting against Andrew, and knocking the farm boy down like a bowling pin.]

Andrew: *Standing up, and turning to help Ruby up* Gosh ma'am, are you all right?

[Ruby looks up at Andrew, her face turning a deep red; looking unnatural on an albino. Mistaking Andrew's kind gesture as a ploy for hitting on her, Ruby swats his hand away, standing up while hiding her face.]

Ruby: *Walking to the far side of the group* I'm fine *Grumbling*

Andrew: *Watching Ruby walk away while smiling* Wow, she sure is purty.

[Chris walks over to Andrew, patting his shoulder.]

Chris McClean: Good luck there Drew. *Turning to face the camera* And speaking of luck, looks like this season's spiritual dude is just arriving!

[Off of the newest-arriving boat strides a tall, naturally tan-skinned individual. His long,  
thick brown hair flowing in the wind behind him. One braid of his mane dangles ever-so-sturdily down the side of his chistled jawline. One could tell how serious and determined he is meerly by gazing upon his tank-top which has been skillfully painted to portray a couragious eagle bursting through flames. His dark trenchcoat barely masking his jerkin-clad legs. The teen, who one might understandibly mistake for a grown man, trods past Chris without aknowledging him.]

Chris McClean: *A little weirded out* O-kay... So that was Tocho everybody

[Tocho takes his place next to Dutch and Andrew]

Dutch: Heh, get a load of Kimo-sabe over here *Laughing openly*

[Tocho turns to face Dutch, his expression still not having changed since his departure from the boat.]

Tocho: *Blankly* Your spirit is quite a tormented and wasted one. Tis a pity that you still have not come to truly understand your existence and how you tie into the grand Earth.

Dutch: *Laughing even harder than before* You crack me up Kimo-Sabe!

Andrew: Please ignore him buddy. Hey you like nature too? That's pretty neat!

Tocho: *Looking at Andrew* Indeed, we are all one from Mother Earth.

Chris McClean: Yeah, and all of us are one with this show, which may I remind you people is only 22 minutes long? Let's move it people! *Looking towards the pier, raising one hand over his brow so as to block out glare* And it looks like things are gonna keep getting interesting.

[As a boat begins to pull into the dock, a boy can be seen emerging from the cabin. If one were not to pay attention, he could easily pass for Logan's twin brother, right down to the shaking. The only discernabledifference between the two being the new boy's slightly-spiked hair. Walking closely behind the boy, hand around his back for comfort, is a shorter, ginger girl,  
her face illuminated with joy and support.

Girl: Come on Anthony, you know you can do this! You've come this far

Anthony: I know.. Thank you so much Z... I just really wish Daniel was here.

Z: Daniel, he's your bo..best friend right? Well just imagine how excited he'll be watching you having fun and being brave here on the island! Don't you want to make him proud?

Anthony: I..I do. *Happier* Y'know what? I think I could...

Chris McClean: *Interrupting Anthony's speech* You know, as sweet as this little... whatever this is, is.. I still have a show to do, so Anthony, Zelda please go over to your other campers and Shut.. Up!

Z: Okay Chris, but can you please not call me Zelda? It really annoys me.

Chris McClean: *Smirking evilly* I know, that's kind of why I did it. Now go follow Anthony

[Zelda walks away, a little grumpily towards the direction of the other campers.]

Chris McClean: So who's next? *Looking at the clipboard in his hands, his face glowing once more* Ah yes! Viewers at home, you're not gonna want to miss this one. Now introducing my personal favorite audition! Iiiiiit's Leon!

[As Chris finishes his monolouge, a short, slightly pudgy, brown-haired boy trips off of the boat; falling face-first onto the pier. The other campers look at one-another, a little unsure of what to do.]

Chris McClean: Wow! Nice wipeout bro *Laughing*

[The brunet doesn't respond to Chris in any way, it is as though he has been knocked unconcious]

Anistasia: Chris! Do something! He may have a concussion! You can't let him sleep!

[Chris looks at his watch and sighs impatiently]

Chris McClean: Yeah.. I guess you're right; we're out of time anyway. Interns! Come get the wipeout and get him some medical aide. You may want to get some psychologists to examine these nuts over here as well eh? *Pointing towards the campers and laughing, before turning to face the camera* All right viewers, well do to some injuries we're gonna have to cut this episode a little short. But don't let that worry you, we've got plenty more laughs, drama, and not to mention another twelve contestants to introduce next episode on Total...Drama...Bedrock!

[The screen fades to black]

-  
Hey y'all! Sorry it took so long to update this thing! I am especially sorry to those of you whose characters weren't introduced this episode; I can assure you that they WILL appear in the next update sometime either this weekend or for sure Tuesday night, or whenever I finally recieve that final female character! The only reason it's gonna take that long is because I will be out of state from October 4-6; so any questions should be directed here.

My E-mail: Tobietoady

Once again, thank you so much for reading Chapter 1: Part 1!

-Tobie 


	5. The Dawn of Time: Part 2

I do not own any of this, Total Drama is product of Teletoon, and created by Tom MCGillis.  
Chris McClean and Chef Hatchet both belong to the aforementioned parties and certainly not me.

Thank you all for all of your support! Again I am sorry that a lot of you had to wait to get your characters introduced. I assure you that that has been fixed! Here we are with Chapter One: The Dawn of Time: Part 2 -

Just as the episode before, the screen fades in from black showing the same island from before.  
Chris McClean is wearing an animal fur toga, much like the previous episode.

Chris McClean: Hey there viewers at home; and welcome back to Total Drama Bedrock! Last week we introduced you to twelve of this season's fourteen campers. *A flashback compilation shows each camper arriving on the dock* You met the meek (Logan and Andrew's clips are re-shown), the sleek (Randal's clip is re-shown), and the ones that make you wanna Shriek (Dutch's arrival clip is re-shown). And tonight we are going to introduce you all to another twelve victi...I mean contestants! Who will lie? Who are these other twelve competetors? Why do I care?  
And, will poor Leon ever recover from last weeks "wicked wipeout"? Find out the answers to these questions and more on tonight's episode of Total...Drama...Bedrock!

[Opening intro]: I Wanna Be Famous plays as the camera follows a rail, narrowly avoiding Chris, and zooming down a cliffside, and down into the water. In the water we see Robert (TBI) swimming underwater, his muscled legs frogkicking his way through the lake. The camera rises up through the water to show Logan and Zelda sitting on a rock not too far off into the distance, Zelda raises her hand, pointing at a cloud. Suddenly,Dutch jumps from above, landing behind the two and scaring them into the water. The bigger boy points at the two, laughing his lungs away. The camera pans away from the lake, moving to show Marina(TBI) and Corey (TBI) racing one-another on a pair of animatronic Galimimus', Leon and Ruby are shown sitting back-to-back grumpily on a stump while Anistasia sings a song to cheer both of them up. Marina and Corey's Galimimus' knock the performing girl down, and into Leon's arms, the two of them blush heavily before looking away from one another. Moving onward, the camera zooms in to this season's "mess hall" which resembles a cave. Inside the mess hall, Gina (TBI) is seen, patting Anthony's back in support as Chef Hatchet cracks a giant, spotted dinosaur egg over the two teenager's heads; snickering with his classic creepy Chef grin. Going through the window, Michael (TBI) can be seen shirtless, doing modeling poses as Lilly (TBI), Tatiana (TBI), and Dorothy (TBI), ogle him, (TBI) can be seen not too far off in the distance, crying into her palms before a hand rests on her shoulder. She looks up and behind her, seeing Randal looking down at her with a smile; she herself smiles back at him. Further into the woods, Tocho bandages up the leg of a raccoon; before Andrew falls out of the tree that is beside them. His actions accidentaly scare the animal into attacking the two boys. Both Tocho and Andrew run away from the raccoon, accidentally knocking over Sasha. The camera scans the island's beach, showing Rickie (TBI), Daniel (TBI), and Serena relaxing in fold-out chairs before Sandra (TBI) dumps a bucket of sand on Daniel's head, befuddling the boy. A Tyranosaurus enters the scene and scares all four off-screen. The camera finally settles at the campfire ceremony, all contestants, and Chris, whistling the opening theme]

[The already-introduced contestants are shown sitting down on the beach next to the dock; obvious boredom on their faces. Leon is sitting down, arm propped on his brow to support his bandaged head. Chris is nowhere to be found]

Leon: Ugh, not even five minutes on the island and I'm already injured...Honestly I'd rather be back at the asylum right now, atleast the doctors keep you from getting hurt.

Anistasia: *Sitting down beside him* Asylum eh? I'm sorry to eavesdrop, I was just a little worried about you. You took a pretty nasty injury from that fall. I thought I'd come by and see if you needed anything. *Smiling*

Leon: *Defensively* It wasn't that bad! *His voice grows cold* What do you care anyway? Unless you have a way out of my contract I don't want anything from you.

Anistasia: *Smiles, ignoring Leon's rude behavior* So what's this about an Asylum?

Leon: *Eyeroll* Not that it is any of your business, but I have Schitzophrenia. Long story short,  
my family is made up of a bunch of sh**heads who think that a disorder such as mine is an embarassment to the family name; and that I belong in a zoo like the 'freak I am'. Agreeing to go on this show is literally the only thing keeping them from shipping me away like some animal.  
*Flipping off the camera* There's my letter to home ya knobs!

[Anistasia wraps her arms around Leon's frame, hugging him close to her.]

Anistasia: Oh you poor thing! Don't worry, you're not an animal to me!

[A flushed-faced Leon tries to push the girl off of him]

Leon: Hey, off! I don't need your pity.

Anistasia: *Releasing him* It isn't pity. You are a person and deserve to be treated like one. If you ever need anything please don't be afraid to ask!

*Confession Cam*

Leon: Okay, seriously?! What does this girl want? We've only just gotten on the island and she's trying to be all buddy-buddy with me? Nu-uh! Noone ever goes around being sweet to anyone else unless they want something. I don't care what it is, but if she thinks she can create an alliance with me by pretending to care then she has got another thing coming!

Anistasia: It really isn't fair for anyone to be treated the way that Leon said his family treats him...I know I don't understand how his condition must effect his life, *Standing up* but I can still try!

*End Confession Cam*

[A helicopter flies over the newly-arrived campers, Chris McClean can be seen holding on to the doorway, holding a megaphone.]

Chris McClean: ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS! Report to the dock immediately; you have company!

[All contestants groan as they stand up and trudge their way to the dock. Upon arrival, the campers are greeted by their host, still wearing the same toga as before.]

Chris McClean: *Snarkily* Welcome back to the Dock of Shame future losers; and prepare to meet your new fellow campers!

Andrew: Wait, so you were serious about bringing in another twelve people? But won't that be a little hard to manage?

Chris McClean: *Cheesy grin* Would I lie to you?

Leon: Do you want us to answer that seriously?

Chris McClean: *Frowning* Save it! Either way, it looks as though our newest contestant has arrived!

[Just as Chris finished his sentence, a tall, athletic girl stepped off of her boat. Confidently,  
she walked over to Chris. The girl's open hoodie nearly sliding off of one shoulder to reveal her dark red shirt underneath. Both contrasted her black leggings and matching red skirt, making her clothing resemble a red & black candy cane.]

Girl: *Excitedly* Hello Chris! I am like so stoked to be here!

Chris McClean: So 'stoked' to have you Marina!

Marina: *To the other contestants* Oh hey there, you must be my competition. Don't worry, I'm a team player!

Chris McClean: *Irritation in his voice* You're also a camera hog, now go stand with the other chumps so I can do my job.

Marina: *Walking toward the other campers* Well you don't have to be so rude.

[Just as Marina takes her place amongst the other teens, Dutch pokes Logan in the back with a sharp stick, making the weaker boy wince. This act is not missed by Leon]

Leon: *Whispering to Logan* Dude why don't you stand up to that di**head?

Logan: *Looking down* Please just leave it be...

[Having been in similar situations before, Leon complies to drop the subject out of respect for the taller boy's wishes. Chris looks down at his watch a little annoyed]

Chris McClean: *On his cell phone* Oh come on, I do not want to waste another episode introducing these trainwrecks! Just start sending them in droves! *The host angrily tosses his phone into the lake before regaining his composure* Alright, now where were we? Ah yes, arriving now we have a real example of small-town life; life that isn't Zeke that is *Chuckles* Dorothy!

[A petite girl walks down the dock, her excitement almost as wild as her strawberry-blonde hair.]

Dorothy: Ah! I can't believe I'm actually here! *Frantically shaking Chris' hand* Thank you so much for accepting me Chris!

Chris McClean: *Returning the shake* Now see Leon, this is a way to greet your host.

Leon: *Glares*

Chris McClean: *Taken aback* Annyways, next up on our list we have another two-fer. Ladies, gentlemen,  
and whatever the heck Ruby is please welcome our newest competetors...

*Confession Cam*

Ruby: Okay, that's it. You happy mom?! *Mimicking an older woman's voice* Oh you know what sounds like a good idea to force my daughter out of the house? Sending her to spend months with the world's biggest sociopath oh his deathtrap island! *Normal voice, waving her finger sarcastically I hope you enjoy this.

*End Confession Cam*

Chris McClean (Cont.): Robert and Rickie!

[Two boys are pushed off of the boat by a strong-armed intern. One of the two boys (a tall, kid clad in relaxed-fit blue pants and a long-sleeved red shirt that somehow made his hair seem an even brighter hue of orange; picked himself up off of the ground. The thick scent of Pot can be smelt wafting off of the ginger's clothes. Chef Hatchet, catching the smell walks up to the boy furious]

Chef Hatchet: Boy did you bring illegal substances onto my island?!

Rickie: No, no, I promise I didn't man. It's just my clothes, they're made of hemp.

Chef Hatchet: Yeah yeah, nice try. I suggest you hand whatever you're "holding" before I kick your hippie butt off this island.

[The campers watch closely as Chef examines the boy, each having their own mixed feelings about what is transpiring]

Randal: Come on man! Be honest with him

Dutch: Hah, looks like we won't be having an elimination tonight after all, shame too. *Jabs Logan with the stick yet again*

*Confession Cam*

Logan: I really wish Dutch would stop picking on me... *Looking away in sadness* Oh well, I guess I must deserve it...

Leon: If that guy stabs Logan one more time I am so going to hit him!

Marina: Yeah I saw what that big guy was doing to Logan. Was I going to intervene? No, it's the kid's own fault he doesn't stand up for himself. Weak people like him get no simpathy from me.

*End Confession Cam*

Rickie: *Reaching into his pockets, overturning them to show that they are in fact empty*  
I was being honest with you man, I don't have anything on me.

Chef Hatchet: *Leaning it to meet eye-to-eye with the boy* I've got my eye on you son

Rickie: A wise man once said, In order to trust others one must first rely on one's self. Don't you agree Chef?

Chef Hatchet: Just get outa my sight you filthy hippie *Walks away with his fists clenched*

Chris McClean: Well that was...um interesting. Rickie just go stand over by the other campers.

[Rickie complies, taking a spot next on the other side from Butch, Leon, and Logan. The other boy who arrived with Rickie stands, looking in awe at what had just happened. The taller, dark-  
haired boy walks past Chris, throwing his hand up to silence the host as he does so. From his black tank top, to his flat-brimmed cap the teen's entire body reads "SKATER". As Robert takes his place by the other contestants, Butch jabs the stick into Logan's kidney, making the boy squirm and lose footing; falling to the ground. Seeing this, Leon turns to face the brute.  
The Schitzo sends one knee into the manish-teen's crotch, accompanied by a fist to his face.  
Leon extendeds his hand to Logan, helping him off of the ground.]

All Contestants: *Gasp*

*Confession Cam*

Leon: *Shrugs* I said I'd do it

Logan: I really do appreciate what Leon did back there... but now I'm kind of scared for the both of us; hopefully we wind up on seperate teams.

Dutch: I TOOK A DIVE! There is no way a shrimp like that would have dropped me. Yeah...  
that's my plan! Let the kid think he beat me, then tear him limb...from...limb! Either way,  
they're both dead. McClean you'd better put them on my team!

Rickie: I will not tollerate bullying. Look I'm a pretty nice guy, calm and collected. But when I see someone picking on someone else, well I just can't stand it. That bigger guy didn't deserve to be beaten up by that pudgy kid... That's how it happened right? I didn't pay much attention...

*End Confession Cam*

Rickie: *Glares at Leon*

Chris McClean: Wow, this season is already kicking off with some spectacular drama! And we haven't even made the teams yet! Man I tell you, I knew we did well with the casting! *Facing Camera*  
Will Dutch recover from that awesome beatdown? Will Rickie confront Leon on his "bullying", and can my teeth get any whiter? *Smiles* Find out when we return after these quick subliminal messages! On Total...Drama...Bedrock!

[A 10-minute mini-documentary for Disney's incredibly racist film "Song of the South" plays until the commercial break ends]

Chris McClean: Welcome back! Before the break we said hello to a few new faces, and Big bad Dutchy said goodbye to a few teeth. *Laughs* During the commercials however we had a couple of early-  
birds arriving. *Frustrated* Oh well, it gives me more time to mess with these kids hehhe. So,  
introducing the early birds... Meet Tatiana, Lilly, and Corey!

[The camera pans over to show three new contestants standing beside one-another. One of them,  
the boy, stepped forward. A tall, quirky lad in a beige denim jacket and camouflage pants smiling and waving at the camera]

Corey: Yo yo yo People at home! *Immitating Chris* Welcome to Total Drama Bedrock! I am your host, Crudd McStain!

[All of the newly-arrived contestants burst with laughter, even Serena, despite her kind nature, cannot resist cracking a smile. The only person who does not seem amused is Tocho.]

*Confession Cam*

Tocho: Weak-sensed humor does not amuse me. It is the exact reason that so little people treat the spirits and planet like their own personal house. I cannot abide by these...children and their easy-going ways.

*End Confession Cam*

Chris McClean: *Angrily* Alright, alright enough of this. Chef!

[Chef Hatchet walks on screen and grabs Corey by his jacket, exposing his black grim-reaper tee underneath.]

Chef Hatchet: *Laughing at the impression of Chris* Sorry Chris, don't know what you mean.

Corey: *Still intimidating Chris* Oh Chef! I need you to punish another camper so I can go grease my hair some more!

Chris McClean: I don't even sound anything like that! And I do NOT grease my hair. Chef? What are you waiting for?!

Chef Hatchet: *Laughing even more* Sorry Chris, I don't know who follow? It's like I'm hearing double *Sarcasm in his voice*

Chris McClean: Okay Chef if you want to play it that way let's see that kid sign your paychecks

Chef Hatchet: *Getting serious* Alright alright. Sorry bout this kid

[Chef grabs ahold of Corey's jacket and tosses him over to the contestants. The other two girls follow and walk , the taller anorexic girl with long blonde hair, which was streaked with a blood-like red, standing next to Sasha while Lilly, the shorter, more athletic Asian girl standing by Andrew]

Chris McClean: *Smiling Evilly* I'm gonna enjoy having that one around. Alright, next contestant she's just a small town girl trying to get by after being unceremoniously dumped by her love...  
Here's Sally!

[A short, blonde girl struts over to Chris. Her stance is a little uneasy, but as she walks she seems to grow more confident.]

Sally: Hello Chris, thank you so much for going with me! I know I'ma win this and show that jerky jerkface Michael!

Chris McClean: *Chuckling* I'm sure you will.

*Confession Cam*

Sally: I still can't believe that Chris chose me to be here on his show! Guess I must've impressed him! At least I hope that's why...

Chris McClean: It's not

*End Confession Cam*

Chris McClean: Only four more contestants folks! And we've got three of them right here. But why don't we savor the moment? Ah Heck let's just toss em out here. Introducing Gina, Sandra,  
and...

[As two tall girls, both with long dark hair are tossed onto the pier, An intern walks up to Chris and whispers something into his ear, making the host's grin grow wicked.]

Chris McClean: Really now? Okay I guess I can wait to introduce the third one.

[The taller girl stands up, her athletic frame shifting with her hands on her hips.]

Sandra: So you're really just going to toss us... *Looking down at Gina* Forget that loser,  
ME onto this pier and give some other jerkwad a grand appearance?! Oh you have got another thing coming! *Bearing her fists at Chris*

Marina: *Whispering to Dorothy* Wait, isn't that girl friends with...

Dorothy: *Whispering* Yeah I think so... but I heard she was only hired by her to make her seem nicer.

Sandra: *To both* Did you say something?! *Walking their way*

[Rickie stands in between Sandra and the girls]

Rickie: Now please Sandra is it? There's no need for violence. Let's all just chill here. Every leaf has it's rough edges. I'm sure they didn't mean anything by what they said *Smiling*

Sandra: *Grunting* Fine... whatever you say Confucious... But only because I'm getting those two back later!

Gina: *Standing up* Thanks for all the help up guys... *Disappointed*

[Gina takes a seat near the other campers so her blood can rush back down from her head.]

Chris McClean: Aw shut it you whiner! *Looking at the camera* And now the moment we have all been waiting for... It's Michael!

[Sally's face drains to be even pailer than it was before]

*Confession Cam*

Sally: No.. It can't be the same one. There is no way they brought HIM onto the show!

Chris McClean: *Laughing* We so did!

*End Confession Cam*

[Onto the dock steps a short, obviously much younger (About 15) boy with raven black hair. From his grey, muscle-hugging shirt his black shorts, his entire outfit showed off his bemuscled frame.]

Michael: Chris, sup *Takes off sunglasses* I see we have quite a selection of babes here already.  
*Striding his way down the dock, trying to look like a bada$$ as he checks out all of the female campers.* And looks like you also brought on that old used-up has-been *Winking crudely at Sally*

[Sally, turns to run away from the dock, trying to get out of the area as soon as possible. Before any of her fellow campers can stop her, the blonde manages to run off into the woods. Being the stand-up guy that he is, Randal chases after her; calling her name.]

Anthony: T-that wasn't very nice...

[Taken aback by Anthony's lisp, Michael scoffs, walking past him and bumping his shoulder on "Accident"]

Michael: God it's like that kid's a friggin Fa**ot or something

Zelda: *Confrontationaly* Hey kid, what do you have against gay people? I can assure you that Anthony is as straight as yo... well as straight as me. But even if he weren't that does not give you the right to mock him! He is a human being too! And you have no right making that girl Sally cry! Hey I am talking to you!

Michael: *Ignores Zelda and stands by Sandra, checking out her perky "assets"

Chris McClean: Well that was fun hehe. So there you have it folks, all twenty-four contestan...  
*Puts phone to his ear* Oh sorry about that, that is only twenty-three. *Talking into phone*  
wait, who's the twenty-fourth? No! I thought we decided against that one! How is that going to cause any drama?! Fine... *Throwing this second phone into the lake* So my producers have informed me that we're going to go ahead and introduce our final contestant now. All the way from Aspen, Colorado; USA we have... *Boredly* Daniel!

[Anthony's face lights up as examines the boat, doubting the good luck that was about to befall him. Off of the boat steps a tall, slightly muscular boy. From one look at the boy, one could tell his personality would be as wild as his appearance. The young lad's hair was that of a true rocker, his dark main has been half shaved off. The remaining half of his har dangles in front of his eyes, the tips died as green as Dutch's breath on a cold day. His reverse-referee shirt covering the belt of his green skinny jeans. Daniel looks over the contestants until he sees one that catches his eye.]

Anthony: Oh my god Daniel is that really you? *Running up to him, Anthony nearly hugs the older boy before remembering their surroundings; choosing to give Daniel a quick "Bro hug" instead.

Daniel: *Reciprocating the hug* Yeah it's me Tone, d'ya miss me?

Anthony: *Looking arouond and whispering into Daniel's ear* Yes...

Chris McClean: Aww isn't that sweet? *Eyeroll* Now could you please break up... whatever this is and go back to where you were Anthony? You too Mr. Whiner. *Looking at the other contestants Ladies and Gentleman, take a good long look at the people around you. Twenty-four, well twenty-two , minus the crying child and Mr. Hunk in the woods over there, of you here, yet by the end of the season only one will remain.

Marina & Sandra together: That's me! *Both glare at each-other*

Chris McClean: Ha, yeah... I will now seperate you all into teams. I have based this selection off of the most fair way I could think of...whatever I want *Chuckles* Now, would the following campers take a stand over here? *Gesturing to one side of the beach*. Tatiana, Robert, Serena, Michael, Ruby, Andrew, Dorothy, Corey, Gina, Tocho, and Lilly!

[Each of the campers called walk over to where Chris pointed, Anthony and Daniel give hopeful looks to one-another. Seeing this, Chris gives a wicked grin.]

Chris McClean (Cont): Oh wait, that's only eleven isn't it? Better make it fair! Anthony, can you take a step over there?

Anthony: *Worried* Wait, can't I be on a team with Daniel?

Chris McClean: Nope! Ya see, your friend here wasn't even supposed to be on the show. Apparently he was so dedicated to helping you, he snuck aboard a boat. The producers have said that since he showed SOO much ambition getting here, that I had to let him in. But that don't mean I have to be nice about it! So *Looking at Daniel* you get to be in the game like you wanted, but you have to fight against your buddy! *Grinning evilly*

*Confession Cam*

Chris McClean: Aint I a stinker?

Daniel: F**king Chris... The whole reason I came to the island was to help Tone out, now what do I do? Guess I gotta play the game, but that doesn't mean being mean to Tone!

...  
Anthony: *Bawling* Daniel!

*End Confession Cam*

Chris McClean: So, you guys will hereby be known as the Dangerous Dodos! Now, the rest of you:  
Sandra, Dutch, Anistasia, Leon, Zelda, Logan, Sally, Randal, Sasha, Daniel, Marina, and Rickie!  
Step on the other side of the beach, you are now the Ravenous Raptors!

Andrew: I've been meaning to ask you Chris, since this is a dinosaur theme'd challenge, does that mean we all have to wear those silly half-dress's? Cuz Gosh, I don't think I could do that

Chris McClean: It's not a dress! *Calmly* It is a loincloth. And you only have to wear them if you lose a challenge! That's right, if you want to keep out of these roomy garments just keep on winning! Now before I send you campers to bed... I have one more surprise for you! One person from each team is going home!

All Campers: *Gasp* Really?!

Chris McClean: Yeup! Now Choose carefully! Whoever you vote for could be either the best choice you could make, or the worst choice you could make! Now each of you meet me at the Dock of Shame in one hour!

{STORY PAUSE}

Alright now folks, I want you each to put in a vote for your characters. Now in order for this to work I need you all to put your own personal views aside and vote AS YOUR CHARACTERS, WITH THEIR PERSONALITY taken into account. So if you are the nicest person ever, but you made an antagonist, don't just vote out Dutch because you think he's a jerk. Each character get's ONE vote and you can only vote for YOUR team members! If people break this rule that I have the ability to overrule a vote. Now please send in your votes! Polls close Tomorrow at Midnight Pacific USA Time! 


	6. The Dawn of Time: Elimination Round

Total Drama is property of Teletoon, and was created by Tom McGillis. Chef Hatchet and Chris McClean both belong to those two parties and certainly not me; the illustrious and sexy Tobie. Please support the official release!

[Chris McClean can be seen standing on the pier, just as in every episode.]

Chris McClean: Last time on Total Drama Bedrock, we said hello to some new faces, Dutch said goodbye to a few teeth, and I said hello to an annoying-as-heck immitator ugh. I split the twenty-four campers into two teams: The Dangerous Dodos and the Ravenous Raptors. After a brief mix-up, I informed the teens that each team would be sending a camper home. So, who's it gonna be? Who's going to bite the bucket, who's going to lead the pack, and will my latte ever get here?! *Annoyed* Find out on the most dramatic episode yet, here on Total...Drama...Bedrock!

[Opening intro]: I Wanna Be Famous plays as the camera follows a rail, narrowly avoiding Chris, and zooming down a cliffside, and down into the water. In the water we see Robert swimming underwater, his muscled legs frog-kicking his way through the lake. The camera rises up through the water to show Logan and Zelda sitting on a rock not too far off into the distance, Zelda raises her hand, pointing at a cloud. Suddenly,Dutch jumps from above, landing behind the two and scaring them into the water. The bigger boy points at the two, laughing his lungs away. The camera pans away from the lake, moving to show Marina and Corey racing one-another on a pair of animatronic Galimimus', Leon and Ruby are shown sitting back-to-back grumpily on a stump while Anistasia sings a song to cheer both of them up. Marina and Corey's Galimimus' knock the performing girl down, and into Leon's arms, the two of them blush heavily before looking away from one another. Moving onward, the camera zooms in to this season's "mess hall" which resembles a cave. Inside the mess hall, Gina is seen, patting Anthony's back in support as Chef Hatchet cracks a giant, spotted dinosaur egg over the two teenager's heads; snickering with his classic creepy Chef grin. Going through the window, Michael can be seen shirtless, doing modeling poses as Lilly, Tatiana, and Dorothy, ogle him, can be seen not too far off in the distance, crying into her palms before a hand rests on her shoulder. She looks up and behind her, seeing Randal looking down at her with a smile; she herself smiles back at him. Further into the woods, Tocho bandages up the leg of a raccoon; before Andrew falls out of the tree that is beside them. His actions accidentaly scare the animal into attacking the two boys. Both Tocho and Andrew run away from the raccoon, accidentally knocking over Sasha. The camera scans the island's beach, showing Rickie, Daniel, and Serena relaxing in fold-out chairs before Sandra dumps a bucket of sand on Daniel's head, befuddling the boy. A Tyranosaurus enters the scene and scares all four off-screen. The camera finally settles at the campfire ceremony, all contestants, and Chris, whistling the opening theme] 

[When the screen fades in, it has gone from evening to night-time. The setting is at a campfire pit very similar to the one in seasons 1 and 4. Chris is standing behind the pit, holding a tray with twenty-two mini-dino eggs on top of it. There are twelve stumps beside the campfire, and a three-row bench system behind that. The twenty-four campers are all seen arriving to the campfire one-by-one.]

Chris McClean: Welcome back loooosers! *Chuckles* I would like to introduce you all to the campfire ceremony! At the dawn of man, fire was a very scarce asset. No man, woman, or child could figure out how to "summon" it, thus whenever they encountered this substance; they would pray to it for their lives. *Chris says the last word with emphasis* Keeping in the tradition of old, this fire pit will be your lifeline. At each campfire ceremony, the team that lost that day's challenge will be forced to sit here and vote one of their beloved team mates off. Those who are safe will be rewarded with one of these. *Holds up one of the eggs* These certified dino eggs represent your safety each elimination. Speaking of elimination...

[Chris is interrupted by Dorothy]

Dorothy: I am so sorry to interrupt Mr. McClean...but I was wondering what this season's method of elimination is going to be. I mean in Season 1 there was the dock, Season 2 was a Limousine, Season 3 had a Drop...

Robert: (Annoyed) Shut it you shut-in! I'm pretty sure we've all seen the series before.

[Dorothy looks down, a little hurt by her team mate's words. Rickie glares at Robert]

Chris McClean: A little harsh dude... *Beaming* I like it! Haha! Anyways, to answer your question Dorothy; I will demonstrate how this season's elimination will work using...this intern!

[Chris grabs the same intern who had corrected him in episode 1 and throws him into an outhouse on the edge of the pier. The young man looks at Chris befuddled by his actions. The host slams the door shut and takes a few steps back and blowing a whistle; loud roars can be heard approaching. The ground begins to rumble, causing the walls of the outhouse fall down, leaving the intern sitting on a toilet, obvious fear is painted on his face. Out of nowhere, a mechanical Tyrannosaurus rises out of the water behind the intern, the sound of servos working overtime as it's head lowers to look at the intern; before opening it's mouth and enveloping the boy.]

Chris McClean: Who's an intern now Chad?! *Laughing* That...was...AWESOME!

Leon: Holy s***...did we just watch a man die?!

Sally: *Covering her eyes and crying*

Dutch: *Laughing Hysterically*

Chris McClean: Oh get over it you drama queens, he's just been transported to an undisclosed location for the time being. It's all fake! You should have seen the look on your faces! But yeah, that will be the elimination form for this season! So if you don't want to wind up being dino food, I suggest you get to winning! Speaking of dino food, why don't the Dodo's take a seat on these stumps so we can get to e-lim-in-ating?!

[Each of the Dodo's take a seat on their stumps.]

Marina: What about us? Are we really expected to just stand here?

Chris McClean: Well, I was gonna tell your team to take a seat in the Peanut Gallery...but since you insisted, you can stand.

Raptors: *Groan*

Chris McClean: Now where were we? Ah yes, *Begins to toss out the eggs to each person whose name he calls* Serena, Andrew, Dorothy, Tocho, Lilly, and Anthony! You're all safe.

[Now, only Tatiana, Robert, Michael, Ruby, Corey, and Gina are left without eggs.]

Chris McClean: *Continuing the same process as before* Tatiana,Corey, Gina, and Robert! You are also safe. *Looking at the only two Dodos not holding an egg.* Now that just leaves you two losers, go wait by the Dock of Shame till I'm ready for you.

*Confession Cam*

Ruby: Wait, I actually might go home tonight? *Crying tears of joy* ! I gotta say, I'm not gonna miss this place.

Michael: What?! I'm in the bottom two? B-but all the ladies! They couldn't have voted for me...could they have? Naw, I'm too hot for that! But I promise I will make whoever did vote me here pay. Mark...My...Words!

*End Confession Cam*

[The scene flashes forward, the placement of the Raptors and Dodos has been swapped.

Chris McClean: Same drill as before, and may I remind you. All eliminations are final! *Wink* Anistasia, Zelda, Logan, Sally, Randal, Sasha, Daniel, and Rickie! You are all safe *Throws each egg to the contestants, it explodes on Daniel's face. Daniel looks back at Anthony in the Peanut Gallery, the two boys share a smile; happy that each-other are safe.] Marina, Leon! You are also safe! *Throws the eggs, then looks at Dutch and Sandra* You know what that means right?

*Confession Cam*

Dutch: WHAT...THE...F***?! THAT LITTLE S*** LEON IS HIGHER PLACED THAN ME?! THEY BETTER HOPE I GET VOTED OFF. OR I WILL F***ING MURDER THEM!

Sandra: *Stares blankly at the camera* ... F***

*End Confession Cam*

[The bottom two for each team are now standing at the Dock of Shame, awaiting Chris's further instruction.]

Chris McClean: *Walking over to the campers* Wow, can't say I'm surprised by the selection here. Let me give a quick rundown of why the each of you are here. Michael; your attitude towards women, and how you treated Whats-her-face over there *Sally is grinning ear-to-ear at the thought of Michael going home first* have landed you in the hot seat. Ruby: Your can-don't attitude and complaining made your team mates very uncomfortable. Sandra: Your fit of rage made even Eva seem like a baby doll. Finally, Dutch: I think the reason you're here is pretty self-explanitory. Four stand before me, yet only two of you will by leaving the island.

[Long, dramatic pause; panning to each of their faces. Ruby, unlike the other contestants, is excited]

Chris McClean (Cont): Sandra! Ruby! You're both safe. *Throws eggs*

*Confession Cam*

Ruby: Noooooooooooooooooooo! *Crying* It's not fair! I shouldn't even be here!

Sandra: It's payback time *Punches her palm*

*End Confession Cam*

Dutch: This is bullsh***! You're all dead!

Michael: (Rips off his shirt) Forget you all!

[Before the two can walk down the dock, Chris appears in front of them]

Chris McClean: Where do you two think you're going? Camp fire's thataway!

Dutch: Those f***ers voted me out! Where do you think I'm going?

Chris McClean: *Announcing pretty loudly* Campers! Now in any normal situation, Dutch and the Poor-man's Justin over there would be taking the 3:10 down a robotic dinosaur's gullet! But, I lied. This is not an elimination round.

All Campers: What?!

Chris McClean: Yup, you see; teams seem to collapse pretty early on here at Total Drama do to ineffective leadership. So I decided I'd let you pick your new team leaders!

Randal: So that means...

Chris McClean: Yup! Dutch, you have just been appointed as leader of the Ravenous Raptors! Likewise, Michael is now in charge of the Dangerous Dodo's!

[Both boys walk over to their teams, grinning evilly]

*Confession Cam*

Dutch: These

Michael: Little

Dutch: B*****s

Michael: Are

Dutch: Gonna

Michael: Pay!

Chris McClean: Yeah I know I told them it'd be an elimination round; it was going to be one too! But Dutch is gonna be a ratings magnet! I can't let him go after one episode.

*End Confession Cam*

Chris McClean: Oh, and to help motivate your team mates; I figure an inspirational film might be in order! *Chris holds up a laptop; on the screen each camper from the Raptors can be seen in the confessional placing their votes]

*Laptop Screen*

Daniel: "That other team better not vote off Tone. I really wanted to be with him in this game, and it absolutely SUCKS that we're not on the same team. *sighs and crosses his arms* I'm voting for Dutch. Logan told me what happened before I got here, and what Dutch did was definitely NOT okay!"

Logan: "T-time to vote already?" -He fidgets a little before coming to a decision- " Well, I-its kind of hard but Im going t-to have to go with Dutch, I-I know I probably deserved him p-icking on me but I fear I-f he stay's on the show...It could mean trouble f-for me and Leon, so I vo-vote Dutch"

Randal: Alright, I think I'll just cut to the chase (says with his head resting on his hand then does a little shy looking of to the side. He then lifts up his head and looks at the camera) Dutch has to go. Logan seems like an nice guy and I know guys like these myself sine I'm one of them; he can be great help in the game, but we don't need rude Dutch killing his little shy ego. I vote Dutch out.

Anastaisia: (sittin cross legged) since I got on the island I made a few friends; Leon... Sorta, Logan, and a few other kind people. Logan getting Bullied is not gonna fly, that won't help the tall shy guy out and getting him couarage plus NOBODY bullies a freind of mine! I mean, sure Leon helped Logan out but i have the feeling Dutch is probably (rolls eyes) going to continue so Dutch is going for sure on my count.

Leon (Cont): Look, I'm not saying I'm scared of him or anything...but the

longer he is here, the worse chance that Logan and I have at surviving the

island. So by by D**khead Dutch!

Zelda: I may not have seen EVERYTHING that that boy has done here... But

I've seen plenty enough to know that a$$hole Dutch has got to go. He

keeps tormenting poor Logan, that poor, sweet, handsome boy doesn't deserve

any of this! *Her face flushes with embarassment* Did I say handsome?! I

meant cuddly! No wait... *Deep breath* I vote Dutch.

*Laptop Closes*

[Dutch eyes his team with dagger eyes.]

Chris McClean: Well , good night campers!

Michael: Wait, don't I get to see who voted for me?

Chris McClean: Nope! Sorry, but unless you're gonna freak out like Dutch; I don't think that's necessary. I'll tell you this though, it was most of them; you figure out the rest.

Randal: Wait, where do we sleep?

Chris McClean: Ah yes, almost forgot! somewhere on the island there are two presumably empty caves. Find the cave with your team's symbol on it, and you get a good night's sleep! Or don't, I really don't care. Consider it your first challenge. See you tomorrow losers! *Walks away, stopping before he completely disappears* Oh also, Oh and since you're all living in a cave this season, and that would have cost a lot of money to renovate, the housing is now co-ed! So guys and girls will be sharing a cave; don't get any ideas now *Chuckles before leaving*

Logan: *To Dutch* Y-you're not mad at us are you?

Dutch: *Fake smiling* What? No I'm not mad at you. *Walks over to Logan and pats his back a couple times, before smacking him to the ground* But you're gonna regret voting for me. ALL OF YOU WILL!

[Both teams walk off into the woods, their new leaders in front. The screen pans to Chris standing on the pier.]

Chris McClean: Now that was a dramatic episode! I wonder if Legal is gonna have any problem with this... *Laughing* Naw! Will the campers find their caves? Will Logan survive a night with a seriously T'Oed Dutch? And, who will be going home?! Find out next time on Total...Drama...Bedrock!

I personally want to thank each and every one of you for voting correctly! I also hope that you didn't mind me using your votes in the story. IF you did mind, then please pm me and we can discuss it. The voting scenes for

Daniel,

Logan,

Randal,

And Anistasia

belong to CommunityFan (Daniel) and CartoonCrazy1293 (The rest of em) respectfully. All credit for those goes to them. How did y'all like my Jurassic Park reference with the elimination? Next update will be in by this next Monday or sooner! Thank you all for your love and support! You're all such amazing fans!


	7. Stay Brave, Find the Cave

Total Drama is property of Teletoon, and was created by Tom McGillis. Chef Hatchet and Chris McClean both belong to those two parties and certainly not me; the illustrious and sexy Tobie. Please support the official release! 

[Chris McClean can be seen standing on the pier, just as in every episode.] 

Chris McClean: Last time on Total Drama Bedrock, oueach team selected two campers to pack their bags, and head home; by way of Old Chomper. The teams selected Ladies' man Mike and Big Bad Dutch to get bit. However in a shocking twist ending, it turned out that each team had actually elected their new leaders! Haha, sorry Logan. Who's gonna try? Who's gonna fry? And, who will lose out on the one-million dollars? Find out on tonight's shocking new episode of Total...Drama...Bedrock! 

[Opening intro]: I Wanna Be Famous plays as the camera follows a rail, narrowly avoiding Chris, and zooming down a cliffside, and down into the water. In the water we see Robert swimming underwater, his muscled legs frog-kicking his way through the lake. The camera rises up through the water to show Logan and Zelda sitting on a rock not too far off into the distance, Zelda raises her hand, pointing at a cloud. Suddenly,Dutch jumps from above, landing behind the two and scaring them into the water. The bigger boy points at the two, laughing his lungs away. The camera pans away from the lake, moving to show Marina and Corey racing one-another on a pair of animatronic Galimimus', Leon and Ruby are shown sitting back-to-back grumpily on a stump while Anistasia sings a song to cheer both of them up. Marina and Corey's Galimimus' knock the performing girl down, and into Leon's arms, the two of them blush heavily before looking away from one another. Moving onward, the camera zooms in to this season's "mess hall" which resembles a cave. Inside the mess hall, Gina is seen, patting Anthony's back in support as Chef Hatchet cracks a giant, spotted dinosaur egg over the two teenager's heads; snickering with his classic creepy Chef grin. Going through the window, Michael can be seen shirtless, doing modeling poses as Lilly, Tatiana, and Dorothy, ogle him, Sarah can be seen not too far off in the distance, crying into her palms before a hand rests on her shoulder. She looks up and behind her, seeing Randal looking down at her with a smile; she herself smiles back at him. Further into the woods, Tocho bandages up the leg of a raccoon; before Andrew falls out of the tree that is beside them. His actions accidentally scare the animal into attacking the two boys. Both Tocho and Andrew run away from the raccoon, accidentally knocking over Sasha. The camera scans the island's beach, showing Rickie, Daniel, and Serena relaxing in fold-out chairs before Sandra dumps a bucket of sand on Daniel's head, befuddling the boy. A Tyranosaurus enters the scene and scares all four off-screen. The camera finally settles at the campfire ceremony, all contestants, and Chris, whistling the opening theme] 

[The screen fades in to show The Ravenous Raptors walking through the woods. Rickie is in the back, holding a rather large branch using it as a walking stick. Not far ahead of him, Leon is barely prodding along; a groggy expression on his face. Dutch rounds out the front, a solemn look upon his face.. There are a few campers missing, namely Daniel, Randal, and Logan; Sally is walking on her own, a little distant from the group.] 

Sally: *Deeply thinking as she trods along the path* Hmmm 

Sasha: *Walking up behind Sally with a smile upon her face* Hey there! 

Sally: *Jumping* Ah! 

Sasha: Oh dear, I am so sorry! I did not mean to scare you! I was just coming to see if you were okay... Sally right? You were like super happy when you got off of the boat; but when that perv Michael got off of the boat you seemed to do a complete 360. 

Sally: *Glaring at Sasha, a little defensively* I think you mean 180, and for the record I was not scared. You just...startled me a bit is all. *Sally looks down, a little hurt* Y-yeah, Michael and I used to be a thing...emphasis on used to.. 

Sasha: *Her tone growing more motherly* Oh honey, you two broke up? 

Sally: Yeah...that's one way of putting it. 

Sasha: Well don't worry Sally, just keep remembering that he's on the other team right now. So use that to motivate you to win! *Gleeming with excitement.* Besides, looks like you've already got yourself a real hunk *winking* 

Sally: *Confused* Huh? What are you talking about? 

Sasha: You know, *leaning into Sally's ear* The brickhouse that went to go get you after Michael got here. The one in the jersey who left with Daniel and that weird kid to find the cave. 

Sally: *Face flushed* Y-you mean Randal? *thinking* Naw, we're just friends. 

Sasha: Uh-huh well he seems like he'd be a step up from the lecher, and... 

[Sasha's sentence drags off as she loses her train of thought, as she is cut off by loud yelling. From deep within the forest, Randal and Daniel can be seen scurrying away from something and towards the group. By the time the duo finally touches base with their team, they are exhausted and short of breath. Randal's jersey has been nearly shredded, his long-sleeve overshirt is slightly torn around his neck and waistline; although aside from his attire, Randal appears to have been unscathed. Daniel on the other hand, seems to have been a bit less lucky. The paler boy's clothing may have stayed intact, but it seems as though he has ran himself unconscious. Zelda and Rickie hurry over to the two boys; Zelda's face portrays a worried expression, meanwhile Rickie's is much more reserved and full of concern.] 

Rickie: Randal. Daniel, are you guys okay? Did you find the cave? 

Zelda: *Panicky* Where's Logan?! 

[Slowly, Randal sits up; holding his head in his hands. Hazy-eyed, the jock looks up at the surfer and the weeaboo before opening his mouth to speak.] 

Randal: *Exasperated* B-back there...we ran into some trouble... *Coughs* We lost Logan... *Looks down in shame* 

Zelda: *Lifting Randal up by his shirt* What?! You two just left that poor kid back there?!

[Zelda lifts up her arm to smack Randal before being held back by Sally and Sasha. The former (Sally) has a worried expression on her face, shocked that Zelda was going to hit Randal]

Sally: *Furiously* Hey! It's not fair for you to put all of the blame on him! 

Sasha: Sally's right, it's not like Logan's dead or anything; this is still a TV show with cameras EVERYWHERE. There is no way Chris would allow someone to actually die. 

Marina: So, what do you say we do? Chris said we all had to make it to that cave in order to win the challenge. 

Rickie: Easy one, we go back for him. 

Zelda: *Still restrained by Sally and Sasha* Well no duh! We have to go back for him. 

Sandra: What are you losers thinking? Just because some scrawny little freak got lost back there doesn't mean we drop everything. We can't lose the first challenge! 

Marina: Were you even listening?! Without that "Scrawny little freak" there is NO chance of winning this challenge! 

Zelda: *Breaking free of both Sally and Sasha's grip, walking up to the arguing girls* Will you two stop calling Logan a freak?! 

Rickie: *Getting in-between the three girls to stop their fight* Look, there's an easy way to solve this without fighting. Remember, we lose if we lose our cool. *Thinks for a bit* How about this, how about Z, Leon, Randal, Dutch, and I head back to where they came from and look for Leon. The rest of you can continue to look for the cave. If you happen to find it, please head back here and leave a trail for us to follow. 

Marina: T-that's actually not that bad of an idea...for a weird stoner. 

Rickie: *Smiling* I'll take that as a compliment 

*Confession Cam*

Marina: I am NOT crushing on that weird kid. Everyone knows that allies are EVERYTHING in this game, this is just pure strategy going on here; nothing less, and CERTAINLY nothing more.

Rickie: Do I think Marina's cute? Well yeah...in a bossy, police officer kind of way; and if there is one thing I hate worse than bullying: it's cops.

Randal: I didn't mean for us to lose Logan...Oh man, I hope the little guy is all right... *Hangs his head*

Dutch: That little punk is stealing my leadership role?! Nuuh, aint gonna happen

*End Confession Cam*

Dutch: *Walking back to join his team* What makes you think that I'll go with you traitors to help that punk? There isn't one of you on this rescue team that didn't vote for me; remember? *Getting in Rickie's face* 

Rickie: *Getting in Dutch's face* Because if we lose this challenge because you didn't want to help find Logan, I'll personally make sure you get voted off the island next. If you help out you might actually have a chance of convincing us, your team, that you're not just here to take up space. Plus, we could use your muscle. 

Dutch: *Staring Rickie dead in the eyes for a bit before pulling back in laughter* Haha! I like you kid, it took guts to stand up like that..I guess you leave me no choice but to help. 

Marina: okay so it's settled, you guys go find Logan; and we'll go look for the cave. 

Dutch: *To the team* Okay then, break! *Turns to face Rickie as the Marina, Daniel, and the others walk away* I said you had guts, but I want you to know this...If you ever stand up to me or lead this team again, you WILL regret it. *Walks back in the direction Randal and Daniel came from. 

Leon: *To Rickie* Just ignore that punk. So, what's the plan? Do we split up even more now or whatever?

Rickie: I dunno, *Glaring at Leon* but we can't possibly be doing worse than the other team.

[The screen shifts to follow the Dangerous Dodos resting beside a river, they appear to be getting along as well as the Raptors. Ruby is sitting on a rock next to the river, her knees to her chest. Tocho is meditating on a stump a bit further away, as Michael takes this time to get to some tanning. The only people who appear to be doing anything productive are Tatiana and Robert, who are talking amongst themselves at a bit of a distance from the rest of the group.] 

Tatiana: *Glances over in Michael's direction* Look, he seems easy enough to manipulate.. I mean that enormous ego, the influence he has on those other girls here, it'll be cake to control him. 

Robert: *Dully* And what makes you think you can trust me with this? I could go right up to him and tell him everything you just told me and you'd be the one going home. *Smirking evilly* 

Tatiana: I'm not dumb Robert, I saw the way you shut down that Dorky girl at the campfire earlier...you're bad, in a good way. In a way that means that if we were to work together, with our alike minds, we could control this team through him! 

Robert: What's in it for me? Who's to say that you don't just stab me in the back and get me voted out first or whatever?  
Tatiana: Well, I guess you'll just have to trust me then. 

*Confession Cam*

Tatiana: Of course I'm not really serious about this whole "Alike-minds alliance" thing, but he doesn't need to know that. I'll keep him around just as long as I need him.

Robert: I can't believe she thinks I actually trust her! God what a dumb broad...But I could use this "alliance" to my own advantage. Then when I no longer need her I'll just cut

Tatiana: Him

Robert: Loose

*End Confession Cam* 

[Moving away from Tatiana and Robert, the camera switches focus to the Dodos. Anthony is sitting by the river, holding his knees close to his chest, and the trio of girls (Serena, Dorothy, and Gina) are sitting beside the river; drawing a plan out in the dirt.]

Dorothy: Okay if I am remembering correctly from what I've read, caves naturally form where weathering has occured; and weathering typically occurs in areas where heavy water flows, or where harsh winds can break down the rock. So, unless Chris just went ahead and blew up a mountainside for no reason 

Gina: Which I wouldn't put past him. 

Dorothy: True. But as I was saying; we should follow this river up-stream and see if it goes to a higher elevation. If so, then our cave may be under a waterfall. 

Serena: *Gleeming* Wow Dorothy, you're like really smart! 

Dorothy: *Blushing* Aw, thanks. I read A LOT of books! 

Gina: This is so exciting! I seriously can't believe I'm on a team with such amazing people! So, we should tell the others about your idea; we're not going to make any progress just sitting here. 

Dorothy: You're right...*Thinks for a second* Chris made that Michael guy the leader right? Well shouldn't we talk to him? 

Serena: I dunno, it might be a little better of an idea to talk to everyone about this...that way we can make a decision as a group! *Smiling* 

[All girls nod in agreement. Serena, Dorothy, and Gina split to organize each Dodo into a team circle. Gina walks over to Anthony, who has not yet moved from his spot near the river*

Gina: Hey Anthony, we're all having a meeting on what we should do to find our home; we kind of need you with us.

Anthony: *Sighs* Okay...

Gina: *Putting her hand to his chest to stop him* Is something wrong hon?

Anthony: *Looking away* N-no, I-I guess it's just that I miss Danny a whole lot... I mean I'm glad he's here, but I can't believe Chris split us up like that. I don't want to fight against him... *Shuffling his feet*

Gina: *Putting her arm around Anthony's back in support* Oh sug, don't worry. You two may be on opposite teams, but I'm sure nothing is going to happen

Anthony: Okay... but what if I have to go against him some time? I don't think I could do that.

Gina: *Reassuringly* Here, I tell you what. If the time ever does come where you need to go one-on-one against Danny in a challenge, I'll take your place. *Smiling*

Anthony: *Beeming* Y-you'd really do that?

Gina: Absolutely *Hugs Anthony*

Anthony: *Hugging the shorter girl back* T-thank you Gina, you're a good friend.

Gina: It's my pleasure hon. *Lets go* Now come on, we've got some planning to do.

[The two teens walk over to the newly, assembled team huddle. Corey is presently speaking] 

Corey: I have got to admit, that sounds like a pretty good idea. But what if the cave is further down-stream? Like what if it ends in a grotto of some sort? Eew... disgusting word, grotto. Sounds like what you'd call Chef's B.O. *Pinches his nose* Pe-ew. 

Tocho: *Glaring at Corey* Corey, can you please take these matters seriously? It is not a time for "cute" jokes. *To the rest of the group* I volunteer myself to search downstream, I have had several years of...tracking experience. 

Michael: So it's settled then: Corey, Robert, Tocho, Anthony, and Andrew will go upstream and look for a waterfall; and everyone else will go with me downstream in search of a waterfall! Okay team, Break! 

[As Michael begins his walk downstream, Anthony calls out to Michael; the entire team looks annoyed.] 

Anthony: Um Michael... you just put all of us at a pretty heavy disadvantage. I mean our party has only five people, whist yours has six... I don't mean to sound rude... But wouldn't it make more sense to evenly disperse the team so we can all cover an equal amount of ground? 

Andrew: Yeah, all you did was pair yourself up with all of the ladies on the team... 

Michael: *Seriously* Well to be fair, they were likely going to choose to go with me anyways; right ladies? 

[The women on the team all look at Michael sternly, all but Tatiana and Lilly are un-amused by his inflated ego.] 

Dorothy: No 

Gina: Not in particular... 

Serena: I really couldn't care either way

Ruby: NO!

Lilly: *Shyly raising her hand* I wouldn't mind going with him...

[All of the campers look at the girl, a little shocked; Michael in particular has a smug grin growing down from his ears.]

Tatiana: *Annoyed* Okay, this is stupid! How about this, Anthony, Ruby, Andrew, Gina, myself, and Michael go downstream; whilst the rest of you go up. Sound good? Fantastic! *Begins to walk away, impatiently turning around* Today people!

[Just as Tatiana had demanded, the group she had requested reluctantly followed her.]

*Confession Cam*

Micael: Sure, I could have stopped that broad from stealing my thunder as the leader. But I gotta say, I like it when a woman tells me what to do; maybe I can convince her to do it more often when we get to the cave *Winking*

Ruby: Just when I think things couldn't possibly get any worse, I get stuck with...Michael *Scowl*

Andrew: Who is my favorite team mate? Aw shucks I have to choose? Well If I gotta pick, I'd have to say Ruby. I know she can be rude, but I think she just needs a good friend! Maybe I could help her out there. We'd be closer than two raccoon eating Junebugs in July! That made sense... *Looking frantically* Right?

*End Confession Cam*

[The screen fades over to show the Raptor's search party scrounging through the woods.]

Leon: *Sarcastically* Yo Anne Ryandy, I'm pretty sure we passed that tree like twice now...you sure we're even going the right way anymore?

Randy: Leon, I know you're a little annoyed right now; but could you please not call me that?

Leon: *Crouching down to look behind a set of rocks, hesitantly speaking* You're right...I guess I shouldn't hold this against you. What did that thing that attacked you look like anyway?

Rickie: *Glancing over his shoulder* Yeah, I've been wondering that too...

Randal: Not much I can say, one second we're searching for a cave; having fun. The next, my clothes are ripped, Daniel is tossed around, and Logan is missing. It looked pretty big though; I think it might have had horns.

Leon: Like a rhino?

Randal: No...this was MUCH bigger than a rhino. *looks down, a little embarassed* It actually looked like one of those dinosaurs with the three horns; like in Jurassic Park 2. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm positive it wasn't a rhino.

Rickie: You don't sound crazy. Remember, Chris did say that there would be a lot of those robot dinosaurs. I gotta say, I don't know why I joined this show. I mean we've all seen how sadistic Chris is on TV; why would we come to an island of monsters with the biggest monster of all?

Leon: To win the million?

Rickie: *Smirking* That'd do it.

[Leon, Rickie, and Randal all laugh as they continue their search for Logan. Dutch is not too far off ahead of them, rolling his eyes at their stupid display of bonding. The larger youth walks off ahead of the group, kicking a rock like a soccer ball.]

Dutch: *A little sadly* Stupid f***ing team...

[The boy continues to walk away from his team until he eventually reaches a mountain. Feeling a little happier at the potential of finding their cave, Dutch smacks his hand against the rock. Just as Dutch slams his hand against the mountainside in victory, the ground beneath him gives out. With no floor to support him, Dutch falls into the newly opened hole. A small squeak of a voice can be heard as he does]

Dutch: Ah! What the f***?! *Feeling around beneath him, before looking down at where he had placed his hand.* Wait, Pipsqueak? Been lookin all over for ya! *Angrily* What are you doing in this here hole?

Logan: I uh, I fell in...not too long ago. *wincing In pain* Um D-Dutch...would you mind getting off of me? I'Im sorry..It's just that it really hurts.

Dutch: *Looking to see that his weight has been placed on Logan's chest* Hmm, lemme think about that... Hell No! It's your fault I'm down here in the first place jumbo shrimp! *Laughing*

Logan: But Dutch..if you were to lift me up, I could *cough* climb off of the ledge and get us both out of here! *cough* *cough*

Dutch: *Thinking deeply* Hmm..but if I do that, you're just gonna run out and leave me here. *Sneering* Sorry shrimp, aint gonna happen.

Logan: D-dutch...please. I c-can *cough* b-barely breath. I promise I'm not gonna run. Just p-please get off me.

Dutch: *Reluctantly* Fine, fine.

[Using his arm for support, Dutch stands up; lending his arm to the scrawnier boy]

Dutch: There, happy now?

Logan: *Meekly* Y-yeah, very...So, are we gonna hoist me up now?

Dutch: *Grinning evilly from ear to ear* Heh, something like that..

[The scene fastforwards a bit to show Dutch standing on Logan's shoulders, trying to climb out of the hole. Logan looks as though he is going to pass out, his body is trembling underneath Dutch's sheer girth.]

Logan: This is literally the exact opposite of what I meant! *Panting*

Dutch: *Laughing heartily* Shouldn't have let Leon stick up for you then eh?

Logan: I-is that what this' about? Dutch, I-I didn't ask him to help me out or anything.

Dutch: *sarcastically* Yeah, yeah whatever. Either way, I've still got more planned for you and that Ba...Ahhhh!

[Inevitably Logan's legs collapse from supporting Dutch's weight, causing the two boys to fall down with Dutch once again crushing Logan's skinnier frame.]

Dutch: Look what you did now! Now we're both stuck here. *Punching Logan in the back of the head*

Logan:I-I'm sorry... It's just that my legs g-gave out a-and...

Dutch: Whatever pipsqueak. *Throwing up his hand to Logan to shut him up*

[The camera zooms out far enough to show Chris in the "Control room", watching each of the monitors intently. Each one shows the different groups that the teams have split into.]

Chris McClean: Ha! So it looks like Dutch and Logan have found one of our many Dino traps. Awesome! *Facing the camera* We're gonna be back after a few messages, but don't you leave just yet. Cuz we are going to be back with more excitement, more terror, and MUCH more drama! Right here on Total Drama Bedrock!

[Several commercials air, including a five-minute long demonstration of the new game by Hasbro The Knife Game: Kid's Edition!]

[The show resumes. Meanwhile Tatiana's group has split look for the cave in even smaller parties. Ruby, Andrew, and Michael have split to cover one side, and Tatiana, Anthony, and Gina have taken the other path. Michael seems to be closely following a severely annoyed Ruby.]

Michael: So pretty baby, you come here often?

Ruby: *Rolling her eyes, continuing her search from the cave.*

Michael: You know, I have gotta say that I love the way your A** shakes when you walk! So inviting!

Ruby: *Clenches her fists, her movement becoming much more frustrated*

Michael: *To Ruby* So pretty baby, albino is a nice color on you. *Leaning into her ear* But I think I've got something even whitier than your skin for you. *Winking*

[The albino shudders visibly at this last, disgusting comment before turning around and punching Michael in his groin.]

Ruby: Will you just f***ing stop?! I don't care how hot you are, you do NOT talk like that to a woman!

Michael: *Weakly* H-heh, wow a girl touches my junk AND calls me hot in the same breath. I knew I could win you over *Winking again*

Ruby: I'm gonna make that eye close permanently!

[As Ruby is about to club Michael like a baby seal, Andrew hangs from the tree beside them, taking the punch. Andrew falls out of the tree, rubbing his jaw when he stands up]

Andrew: *Recoiling* Gosh, you sure can pack a punch...

Ruby: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! But what do you think you're doing stepping in front of that jerk? He deserves every bit of this!

Andrew: *Seriously* I'm not gonna hold you back or nuthin...I don't touch a girl if she don't want me to. But please, Ruby was it? Don't waste that energy on him. *Pointing to Michael, who is cowering on the floor before standing up and looking deeply into Ruby's eyes* Gosh, I'm sorry to be out of place here; but a beautiful girl such as yourself shouldn't let someone like him get to her.

Ruby: *Her face filling with a crimson-red blush* H-hey! I can still punch you for saying that c-creep! J-just leave me alone, both of you. *Ruby walks off into the distance by herself, semi-hiding her embaressment in her hands.*

[Andrew turns around and gives his hand to the younger leader, helping him up.*

Andrew: You know..you really might want to take what we told you into consideration. If you want to stick around here you might want to be nicer to your team.

Michael: Hey, it's not my fault if they want to play hard to get. Just you wait, within the next few days these girls will be all over my jock. *Pointing both hands at his crotch*

Andrew: *Blankly* Yeah... Have fun with that. *Climbs a tree*

*Confession Cam*

Michael: Am I worried the Ruby doesn't like me? Naw, I think it's pretty obvious she wants me. All of them do.

Ruby: I swear if that creep comes close to me again...I think I am going to freak! Is this really what you wanted for me mom?

*End Confession Cam*

[Focus returns to Logan and Dutch, still stuck inside the hole. Unexpectedly, they are holding a civil conversation. Logan is patting Dutch on his back, as the larger boy is lamenting.]

Logan: There there buddy, it's okay I'm here for you.

Dutch: *Shouting* I-I just don't think it's fair for him to treat me like that. I'm his son darn it! I'm not some waste of space!

Logan: *Soothingly* You're right Dutch, it's not your fault that you get treated that way.

Dutch: *Sniffling* Thank you Pipsqueak...You know, you're not that bad yourself...

Logan: *Smiling* T-Thank you Dutch, that means a-lot. I hope that this will allow us to become great frie...

Dutch: But, don't think that just because I told you this means things'll be any different between us. I'm not weak, and I'm not gonna allow myself to seem like it...

Logan: It seemed too good to be true.

Dutch: Don't interrupt me punk. Now as I was saying, if anyone does try to do anything to you... They will have to answer to me though. *Flexing his muscles before kissing each one* Noone is gonna hurt my pipsqueak.*

Logan: *Unsure of what to make of what has been said* Uh-um o-okay then...

[Just as Dutch is about to pat Logan on the back, Dorothy and Corey look over the edge of the pit.]

Corey: Aww did we interrupt a sensitive moment Dutchy?! *Dodges a rock thrown from inside the pit*

Dutch: Haha, cute. Now hows-about lending me a hand so we can get out of this damn pit?

Corey: Well we could do that... but I'm not sure how well helping out the other team would fair for us.

Dorothy: *Nudging Corey* Come on Core...be nice.

Logan: Yeah, come on Core... I didn't know that was your nickname, I like it!

Corey: *Seriously* Logan, please don't call me that. I tell you what, we'll help you out of the pit, but you have to promise me to never call me that again okay?

Logan: Deal!

Dutch: F-fine...

[Corey and Dorothy assist the two boys out of the pit, all but Dutch high-hive. The camera pans to another part of the island, switching focus to Zelda. Having given up on following Randy, Leon, and Ricky; Zelda has gone off on her own in search of Logan. Presently she has managed to get herself lost in the woods.]

Zelda: Ugh! This is impossible! For someone so tall, Logan sure is hard to find... *Runs her hands through her long, ginger locks* Wait.. What the...

[The screen pans out to show two caves in front of Zelda, a rock water fountain in front of them. The ginger stands, mouth agape as Chris and Chef arrive in a Flinstone-themed golf cart. Chef's feet are poked through the floor of the cart, allowing him to control it.]

Chris McClean: Congratulations Zelda! You have found the island's lodging!

Zelda: *Happily* Awesome! Does that mean my team wins?

Chris McClean: Nope! Whole team has to show up remember? And no, you can't go get them. Let's hope for your team's sake that they get here before...

[Chris is unable to finish his sentence, as Ruby, Tatiana, Gina, Andrew, Anthony, and Michael arrive.]

Andrew: Awesome! We made it! *holds out a hand to high-five Tatiana*

Tatiana: *Ignoring Andrew* Ugh don't tell me the other team made it here first.

Chris McClean: Nope, just Zelda! And before you ask, no you cannot go out and get them.

Ruby: But they're literally on the other side of the island!

Chris McClean: *Holding his sides, lauging* No way! That is too awesome! But, you still can't.

Ruby: A**hole *Mumbles*

[Logan, Dutch, Corey, and Dorothy arrive as well.]

Zelda: *Running over to Logan* LOGAN! WE LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! WHERE WERE YOU?! OMIGOSH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! *Hugging him tightly*

Logan: *Blushing* H-hey Z... I-I missed you too I guess...

Tatiana: *To Corey* Where is your group?! and What are They doing with you? *Pointing at Logan and Dutch*

Corey: Well..um Lilly said that she thought she had seen a cave further in the woods..

Dorothy: But I tried to tell her she couldn't have, as the weather-conditions were not appropriate for a cave to form. So Corey and I followed you guys.

Corey: *Defensively* Looks like Dorothy had a pretty good idea doing to follow you too. *Smiling at Dorothy, making her blush crimson red*

Tocho: Yes.. they speak the truth. We found these two in a trap further back.

Chris McClean: Nice job falling into that trap by the way Dutchy, didn't expect to get a two-fer! *Lauging

Dutch: *Glaring*

[It is now late evening, the teams have spent about twenty hours searching the woods and only 13 of the twenty-four have arrived. Just as another hour is about to pass, all of the remaining Dodo's and Raptors can be seen running in the distance. Both teams in a death race to reach the caves. The already-arrived competitors have all gathered in front of their caves and are anxiously cheering for their team-mates. One-by-one, Randal, Marina, Daniel, Sasha, Rickie, Anistasia, Leon,Robert, Sally, Sasha, Lilly, and Anthony arrive.]

Chris McClean: And the Ravenous Raptors win! Congratulations Raptors, you have just saved your team from elimination!

[The Raptors all cheer, congratulating one-another; meanwhile the Dodos look around in shame from their defeat.]

Robert: We would have won if SOMEBODY, hadn't lead us around the island for nothing *Daggering Lilly with his eyes*

Corey: Don't blame her entirely for this Rob, you're all the ones who followed her.

Chris McClean: E-nough *Annoyed* Now we'll explain and show you all around your caves in a bit. But first *Evil grin* It's time for the Dodos to send someone packing! Campfire ceremony in one hour!

Thank you all so much for being so patient with the wait for this chapter! I know I promised it earlier but yard work, school, and work are all such major drains on my time and stuff. Not a good excuse I know, but it's all I got :P So I hope you enjoyed this update, full of character development! From the Logan/Dutch bonding, to the ships (Marikie and Dorey) in particular XD To whatever Tatiana and Robert are planning!

But now it's that time again! Voting time! To all of the people Oc'ing a Dodo Character, please do send me a pm as to who your character thinks should be going home. You all did so well with remembering to keep in-character with the votes last time! Please do that again! Next update tomorrow by midnight! Happy voting! 3


	8. Stay Brave, Find the Cave: Elimination

Total Drama is property of Teletoon, and was created by Tom McGillis. Chef Hatchet and Chris McClean both belong to those two parties and certainly not me; the illustrious and sexy Tobie. Please support the official release!

[When the screen fades in, Chris is standing on the pier]

Chris McClean: Last time on Total Drama Bedrock: Following the fake elimination ceremony, the campers were dumped in the woods and given 24 hours to find each team's respective caves. Friendships were formed [Dorothy and Corey high five], Alliances made [Robert and Tatiana's scheming is shown], and even Dutchy went a little soft on us [Logan and Dutch in pit]. Both teams split up to find their lodge but due to a bit of misinformation from Lilly, The Dodos were sent on a wild-goose-chase throughout the island; and it was the Ravenous Raptors that were victorious! Will the Dodos blame Lilly for their loss? Will Michael ever get over himself? And who will the Dodos be sending home? Find out tonight, here on Total...Drama...Bedrock!

[Opening intro]: I Wanna Be Famous plays as the camera follows a rail, narrowly avoiding Chris, and zooming down a cliffside, and down into the water. In the water we see Robert swimming underwater, his muscled legs frog-kicking his way through the lake. The camera rises up through the water to show Logan and Zelda sitting on a rock not too far off into the distance, Zelda raises her hand, pointing at a cloud. Suddenly,Dutch jumps from above, landing behind the two and scaring them into the water. The bigger boy points at the two, laughing his lungs away. The camera pans away from the lake, moving to show Marina and Corey racing one-another on a pair of animatronic Galimimus', Leon and Ruby are shown sitting back-to-back grumpily on a stump while Anistasia sings a song to cheer both of them up. Marina and Corey's Galimimus' knock the performing girl down, and into Leon's arms, the two of them blush heavily before looking away from one another. Moving onward, the camera zooms in to this season's "mess hall" which resembles a cave. Inside the mess hall, Gina is seen, patting Anthony's back in support as Chef Hatchet cracks a giant, spotted dinosaur egg over the two teenager's heads; snickering with his classic creepy Chef grin. Going through the window, Michael can be seen shirtless, doing modeling poses as Lilly, Tatiana, and Dorothy, ogle him, can be seen not too far off in the distance, crying into her palms before a hand rests on her shoulder. She looks up and behind her, seeing Randal looking down at her with a smile; she herself smiles back at him. Further into the woods, Tocho bandages up the leg of a raccoon; before Andrew falls out of the tree that is beside them. His actions accidentaly scare the animal into attacking the two boys. Both Tocho and Andrew run away from the raccoon, accidentally knocking over Sasha. The camera scans the island's beach, showing Rickie, Daniel, and Serena relaxing in fold-out chairs before Sandra dumps a bucket of sand on Daniel's head, befuddling the boy. A Tyranosaurus enters the scene and scares all four off-screen. The camera finally settles at the campfire ceremony, all contestants, and Chris, whistling the opening theme]

[When the screen fades in, it has gone from evening to night-time. The setting is at a campfire pit very similar to the one in seasons 1 and 4. Chris is standing behind the pit, holding a tray with eleven mini-dino eggs on top of it. The Dodos are all sitting on the twelve stumps. Likewise, the Raptors are confidently sitting in the Peanut Gallery. Anthony throws a worried glance Daniel's way that is countered by the Raptor boy's comforting smile.]

Chris McClean: Welcome back to the fire pit losers, and double losers! *Points from the Raptors to the Dodos.* Take a look around you campers, of the twenty-four of you here tonight; one will be packing their bags, heading to the port-o-jon of losers, and taking the shortcut off of the island; by way of Old Chomper!

[Chris spins the plate of eggs in his hand like a basketball, flinging an egg to each name he calls.]

Chris McClean (Cont): Serena, Ruby, Andrew, Dorothy, Corey, and Tocho! You're safe! *Looks at the remaining teens* So who do the final five eggs go to? Tatiana... Robert... and Anthony! You guys are also safe. So who do we have left? *Points* Michael, Gina, and Lilly...

Ruby: Wait, some lowlife actually voted for Gina? Who did that?! She's like the nicest girl here!

Chris McClean: *Angrily* Not just one lowlife, several. And if you don't sit back down and stop interrupting, I'll make ya sleep in Chompers mouth!

Ruby: *Cursing under her breath*

Chris McClean: So where were we? Ah yes, that's right! Which one of you three is safe, which one of you is going home? Michael, you're ego and treatment of women has landed you in the hot seat yet again; but will it become the "not seat"? Lilly, you led your team on a wild goose chase around the island, costing your team the win.

Lilly: But it wasn't my fault! I was just...

Chris McClean: Shut it. *Focusing on the final girl* Gina, you're here because... Actually I don't really know why you're here, it's kind of shocking. *Laughs* But either way, you're here. Two eggs, three campers. Who will the first egg go to?

Robert: Just get on with it ya lout!

Chris McClean: *Frowing* A-nyway... Michael, as much as I would personally like to send your sexist butt home...I can't. *Tosses him an egg, leaving two on the plate*.

All Dodos: *Surprised What?!

Chris McClean: You didn't actually think I'd let you vote off your leader right after I assigned him did you? That's right, Raptors this goes for you too, noone can vote their leaders off until someone else one their team has left the island!

All campers: *Groan*

*Confession Cam*

Ruby: *Puts her fingers to her head in the shape of a gun* I'm stuck with Michael again... Awesome..

Michael: Haha! Yes! Here to stay for another night!

Dutch: *Shrugs* Cool

*End Confession Cam*

Chris McClean: *Looking at the two remaining girls* Three votes each girls. Guess it's time for a tie-breaking challenge!

[The screen fast-forwards to show Gina and Lilly both wearing padded helmets and gloves; each are holding foam lances and standing atop pillars that hover a pit of mud. Michael, Robert, and Tatiana are a little ways away from the teams.]

Michael: Aww man, I was hoping for mud-wrestling.

Robert: *Smacks Michael in the back of the head* Learn some respect kid

Tatiana: Oh come on Robert, be a little bit nicer to the guy. It's not his fault the rest of the team doesn't see his greatness. *Winking at Robert*

Robert: *Eyeroll, followed by a shrug* Yeah I guess not

Michael: *Smiling* Well at least someone realizes it!

Tatiana: We've got a proposition for you Michael. Since you're so amazing, and handsome, and smart, *Trailing her finger along his chest* Robert and I have decided that we want to help you through the game, I mean really who deserves the million more than the sexiest man on earth? *Once again winking at Robert*

Robert: Yeah..You know, help you win challenges and stay in the game. Get the three of us to the final three. Whattaya say Mike?

Tatiana: We'll do whateeeevvvver you say. *Cooing into his ear*

Michael: Whatever I... *Regaining his composure* No. Sorry, I'm not dumb enough to fall for an alliance trick. I've seen this show before; *Smacks Tatiana on the butt before walking away* I'll still take you up on the "whatever I say part though" *Chuckling as he walks away.*

Tatiana: *Furiously* Hey!

Robert: *Laughs uncontrollably* Heh, some plan!

[Focus switches back to showing the girls standing on the pillars]

Chris McClean: For our tie-breaker challenge, we are drawing an idea from Season Three's finale between Heather, Alejandro, and Cody. The two of you are going to try and beat each other senseless, and knock the other person off. Whoever falls first takes the Bite of Shame! Are you ready?

Gina: Are you sure this is safe?

Chris: Suuuure. It's safe enough.

[A red-padded lance swings towards Gina; she ducks out of the way.]

Gina: *Looking at Lilly* Geez Lilly...

Lilly: Sorry Gin, but I did not come here to go home first. No hard feelings right? *Swings her lance again, this time nearly knocking Gina off of her pillar*

Gina: N-no hard feelings. *Hesitantly directing her lance up to block Lilly's next attack*

[Over the next few minutes, Lilly continues to let out a barrage of blows; all of them being blocked or narrowly missing Gina]

Lilly: Will you please just fall down? *Annoyed*

Gina: *Shamefully* I-I'm sorry about this Lil... *Brings her lance around to sweep Lilly's legs, causing the small Asian to lose her footing. Lilly's butt slams hard on the pillar before sliding off, knocking her head on her way down.* L-Lilly! *Alarmed*

[Gina climbs down from her pillar and rushes to Lilly's side, soon being joined by the other contestants.]

Chris McClean: She'll be fiine, it's only a concussion. Chef! Get this girl's things and bring them to the dock. Gina, you're staying; *Smugly* I hope you're happy with yourself. *Tossing the prep the final dino egg*.

Gina: I-I can't believe I did that...

Chris McClean: Oh grow up will you?

[The scene fades out before fading back in at the Dock of Shame, Lilly is sitting on the port-o-jon with a head bandage similar to Leon's.]

Chris McClean: Any last words Lilly? Before we send your adopted butt through Chomper?

Lilly: *Weakly* Y-yeah... G-Gina?

[Gina dashes down to the end of the dock, standing next to Chris]

Gina: Yes Lilly?

Lilly: Please don't feel bad Gin, it was either you or me. I'd have likely done the same. *Her weak smile, turning into a serious expression* A-and Gina... Watch out for Ro-Ahhhhhhhh!

[Before Lilly can finish her sentence, Chomper's mouth encircles around her and her luggage, lifting and sliding her down it's mechanical throat]

Gina: W-wait, Chris she wasn't done talking!

Chris McClean: Ya; don't care. But what I do care about is that you and the rest of your team are going to have to wear... these all day tomorrow! *Chris tosses an animal-skin toga to Gina while Chef Hatchet hands them out to the rest of her team.*

Andrew: Aww crap, I forgot we had to wear these things...

Dutch: *Patting the country boy's back* Don't worry bro, I'm sure you'll look good in dead goat! *Lauging*

Robert: The skins are all well and fun Chris, but you promised a tour of our caves after someone went home. Now are you gonna make good on that or what? *Pointing a finger in Chris' face*

Chris McClean: *Evilly smirking as he leans in close to the skater's face* Oh you'll get a tour! *Turning to face the camera* Right when we return from commercial break! Don't go anywhere folks!

[A comercial plays featuring a mother walking in on her son shaking his booty to a sick beat coming from his radio.

Son: Mom! Knock first!

Mom: *Smiling* Oh son, there's nothing to be ashamed of twerking off, your father does it all the time!

Son: R-really? It's not...weird for me to do it?

Mom: No son, I mean even I feel the need to twerk off every once and a while. When did you start?

Son: Well, last time Jonas came over we saw this video of Miley Cyrus Twerking at the MTV awards and I we kind of couldn't help ourselves. We twerked off with each other all night long! *Beaming a smile at his proud mother*

Mom: Oh Billy, c'mere! I tell you what, how about you invite Jonas over again tonight and we can all twerk off together! You, me, your father, and Jonas! We could even let your sisters try!

Son: I love you mom!

Mom: I love you too billy!

*The two hug as a voice-over begins to play*

Voice over: Twerking... What the F*** This add has been paid for by Faps for Flounders

[When the commercial break ends, Chris is standing in front of each cave. The Raptors are in front of their lodge and the Dodos in front of theirs. Chris hands out a photo of the inside to each camper.]

Chris McClean: All right campers, one last thing before you go to bed! Looking at those pictures, you may notice that there are only ten beds in each cave; yet only twelve, or in the case of the Dodos, eleven of you. Back in prehistoric times nights were cold and unforgiving; the only real cure for a freezing caveman bed time was some good old-fashioned caveman spooning!

[Ruby shudders as Michael leans in close, his face as bright as Christmas]

Chris McClean: Yes! Spooning. And to make things a bit more interesting, the producers have decided to allow co-ed lodging. Just don't try any funny business okay? *Laughing* All right campers! Get some rest, I'll see all of you out here first thing in the morning!

[Michael faints out of pure joy, his nose bleeding anime-style. The raptors head into their cave, while the Dodos draw straws to see who carrys Michael inside*

Chris McClean: *Turning to the camera* Well there you have it folks; Bedrock's first elimination! Doesn't look like we lost any real drama though hehe. So, who's gonna share their bed? Will the Dodos ever be rid of Michael? And what bone-chilling challenges could I possibly have prepared for the campers tomorrow? FInd out next time on Total...Drama...Bedrock!

Wow, that was an intense chapter to write :P to Lilly's anonymous oc'er: I want to thank you so much for lending me your character! Lilly was a real joy to write for and I may miss her enough to bring her back into the game later on, depending on what happens. I thank you all for sticking with my story this long! It really does mean a lot.

For future reference, I may begin uploading artwork and illustrations for each character, couple, etc, to my Deviantart account Ttowen1. Just depends on whenever my artists begin their work. Oh and if it isn't too much trouble, I would find it much easier to notify you all on new updates if more of you favorited and followed the story, but whatever works for you is fine too! I don't mind updating y'all. Finally, if you guys could tell me via pm an item your oc brought with them that they would be seriously PO'd to go missing I would seriously appreciate it!

New update in a few days to the weekend!


	9. A Pterodactyl in the Hand

Total Drama is property of Teletoon, and was created by Tom McGillis. Chef Hatchet and Chris McClean both belong to those two parties and certainly not me; the illustrious and sexy Tobie. Please support the official release!

[When the screen fades in, Chris is standing on the pier]

Chris McClean: Last time on Total Drama Bedrock: Things really shook up when the campers had their first elimination ceremony. After shocking the campers with a no-leader elimination rule, the votes came down to a Gina/Lilly tie; resulting in ANOTHER first for the season. The two girls battled it out to see which one of them was truly million-dollar quality, and in the end it was Lilly who took the speedy way off of the island by way of Old Chomper! Finally, the contestants were formally introduced to their lodgings. Unfortunately for them, I "accidentally* forgot to order enough beds, so now each night, two people have to share a bed! *Laughing* So now that the campers are settled in, how hard is it gonna be when one of them has to leave? Find out tonight on Total...Drama...Bedrock!

[Opening intro]: I Wanna Be Famous plays as the camera follows a rail, narrowly avoiding Chris, and zooming down a cliffside, and down into the water. In the water we see Robert swimming underwater, his muscled legs frog-kicking his way through the lake. The camera rises up through the water to show Logan and Zelda sitting on a rock not too far off into the distance, Zelda raises her hand, pointing at a cloud. Suddenly,Dutch jumps from above, landing behind the two and scaring them into the water. The bigger boy points at the two, laughing his lungs away. The camera pans away from the lake, moving to show Marina and Corey racing one-another on a pair of animatronic Galimimus', Leon and Ruby are shown sitting back-to-back grumpily on a stump while Anistasia sings a song to cheer both of them up. Marina and Corey's Galimimus' knock the performing girl down, and into Leon's arms, the two of them blush heavily before looking away from one another. Moving onward, the camera zooms in to this season's "mess hall" which resembles a cave. Inside the mess hall, Gina is seen, patting Anthony's back in support as Chef Hatchet cracks a giant, spotted dinosaur egg over the two teenager's heads; snickering with his classic creepy Chef grin. Going through the window, Michael can be seen shirtless, doing modeling poses as Lilly, Tatiana, and Dorothy, ogle him, can be seen not too far off in the distance, crying into her palms before a hand rests on her shoulder. She looks up and behind her, seeing Randal looking down at her with a smile; she herself smiles back at him. Further into the woods, Tocho bandages up the leg of a raccoon; before Andrew falls out of the tree that is beside them. His actions accidentaly scare the animal into attacking the two boys. Both Tocho and Andrew run away from the raccoon, accidentally knocking over Sasha. The camera scans the island's beach, showing Rickie, Daniel, and Serena relaxing in fold-out chairs before Sandra dumps a bucket of sand on Daniel's head, befuddling the boy. A Tyranosaurus enters the scene and scares all four off-screen. The camera finally settles at the campfire ceremony, all contestants, and Chris, whistling the opening theme]

[When the screen fades in, we are greeted with the image of the interior of The Dodo Cave. Each bed contains a different camper: Tatiana, Robert, Serena, Michael, Ruby, Dorothy, Corey, Gina, Tocho, and Anthony each lie in a deep slumber. Andrew is lying on the floor beside the cave entrance, having forsaken a bed for the night. Slowly, Tocho stands up and climbs out of bed; walking over to the cave entrance. The naturally red-skinned boy reaches down and straigtens deer-skinned jerkin, tucking in his black tank top and throwing on his brown animal-skin toga before heading outside. Tocho inhales deeply, allowing the brisk morning hair to flood his lungs before sitting down on a rather-large rock and meditating.]

Tocho: *Inhaling* Another serene morning, I am at one with Mother Earth

[Tocho lets out a rarely-seen smile, content with his surroundings. However unbeknownst to the teen, a cowboy hat slowly rises up behind him. Beneath the hat lies a mop of shaggy dark hair, and beneath that the tall, peach-skinned figure of Andrew clad in a similar yellow toga covering a torn tank top and green, viney boxers. The newcomer places his hand on Tocho's shoulder.]

Andrew: Morning Toch! Golly, I was hopin I wouldn't be the only one here that got up this early!

[Tocho jumps a little, startled to the point of breaking his meditation stance; yet still sitting on the rock.]

Tocho: Andrew, please do try and announce your presence before walking up behind someone in prayer; It is very disrespectful. *Closing his eyes and crossing his legs once more*

Andrew: Aw I'm awfully sorry about that Toch, I didn't realize you was prayin'. I was just out on my mornin' walk and thought I'd say hello. *Looks at Tocho quizzically* Say..aren't you meditating? Y'know I have always wanted to try meditating before! Would you mind showin me how buddy?

[Tocho opens one eye, looking Andrew's expression over to decipher if he is lying. After a few moments, Tocho shuts his eye once more and quietly nods.]

Tocho: Alright Andrew, fold your legs just as I have.

[The tall boy fumbles with his knees a bit before falling over, causing a heavy sigh to emerge from Tocho. The country boy tries once more to cross his long legs to mirror the tight position of Tocho; finally succeeding with a wide grin on his face.]

Andrew: Mm..and...there! Aint nothin but a thang! What's next buddy?

Tocho: *Eyeroll* Andrew, I mean no offense by saying this, but I would prefer it if you did not call me 'buddy'. I apologize for any rudeness, but it is just a little annoying to me. You may refer to me as Tocho or Toch, but please only those two.

[Andrew frowns for a second, but doesn't seem too set back by Tocho's request.]

Andrew: Sure thing bud...I mean Toch...I'm sorry if I offended you or somethin. Feel free to call me Andy, or Drew if ya want.

Tocho: No offense taken my friend, it is an honest mistake. *Regaining composure* Now that you have your legs positioned correctly, place your hands parallel to them.

[Tocho waits until Andrew has done as he requested before continuing his commands]

Tocho (Cont): Now Andy, close your eyes and inhale deeply. Allow the breaths to clear your mind of all obstructions, and to become one with the world before exhaling once more.

[The two boys continue to meditate for several minutes.]

Andrew: *Opening one eye* Hey Toch, can I ask you somethin?

Tocho: *Opening an eye* You may.

Andrew: Who here at camp do ya think is the cutest? Like do you got your eyes set on romance-wise?

Tocho: *Blankly* I do not concern myself with matters such as these... *Sighs* But Sasha.

Andrew: *Smiling* Yeah she is pretty cute I suppose. I'm more partial to Ruby myself. *Sighs happily*

Tocho: Ah yes, the albino. *Thinking for a moment* I heard of how you are trying to protect her from slipping into the darkness of rage from Gina. Your heart is good Andy, and I am sure that if given time, Ruby will agree. *Closing his eye once more*

Andrew: Aww shucks Toch, y'really think so?

Tocho: *Nods*

Andrew: That really means a lot man! I think this may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. *Smiling Contently*

[Before the two teens can continue their meditation, the impossibly loud voice of Chris can be heard over the loudspeaker telling all of the campers to report outside of the mess hall. The sound is so loud that it causes both boys' eyes to strain open and fall off of their rocks. The scene switches to the entrance to the Raptors cave. Randal is the first Raptor to emerge from the lodge, clad in a long pair of blue boxers with a white tank top long enough to cover his crotch.]

Randal: *Yawns* Ugh is it morning already?

[The athlete is soon followed by Dutch, Rickie, and Daniel, one would mistake them for "Grey Sweatpant Power Rangers with their differently-shaded sleeping pants.]

Rickie: *Stretching his arms* I guess so.

Dutch: *Scratching above his butt* Hah, atleast we don't have to wear those stupid skin things.

Daniel: *Flipping his hair* Heh, yeah...

*Confession Cam*

Daniel: *Yawning* Okay, this may sound a little crazy...but I have kind of been dying to see what Tone would look like in one of those togas since Chris showed them to us. I hope that isn't too weird to say out loud.

*End Confession Cam*

[Sandra can be seen with her ear pressed to the confessional wall, grinning with malconent. If Chris or anyone were nearby she may have been reported, but as she is alone; she continues to listen until Daniel leaves the stall before running in herself.]

*Confession Cam*

Sandra: Ha! I knew there was something weird going on between those two. Now how should I go about this? I could try and be supportive of them...nah! I think I'll just use it to blackmail one of them! But whom? Anthony definitely is the weaker one...but then there's Daniel...

*End Confession Cam*

[The Raptors have assembled in front of the season's mess hall which, like the lodging, resembles a cave. Gradually, the Dodos also make their way to the side opposite of them. Dutch in particular lets out a hearty laugh, pointing at the other team.]

Dutch: Ha! Get a load of the freaks in the dead animal skin!

Robert: *Staring Dutch dead in the eye* Y'know, I have got to say that this is the most uncomfortable, and scratchy thing I have ever been inside of...well aside from your mom Dutchy. *Winking*

[Dutch's smile fades, the burly boy walks up to Robert; getting in his face.]

Dutch: Wanna say that again Burnquist? I'm all ears.

Robert: *Getting in Dutch's face* I. Plowed. Your. Mother! *Making light pelvic thrusting motions*

[Dutch throws a punch at Robert's face, which the later of the two ducks under before rushing Dutch and tackling him to the ground. The two proceed to wrestle for several minutes, causing several campers to gather around and watch; Leon, Sandra, Corey, and Marina in particular.]

Leon: Yes! Hit im with a left! Then a right! Go for it! Blood for the Blood Gods! Skulls for the Skull throne! KILL! MAIM! BUUURN!

[Leon's eyes go white, his legs collapsing under his body, falling to the ground. All of the campers look at Leon with expressions ranging between worried to creeped out. Anistasia in particular walks over to Leon, throwing her arms out in a hug.]

Sandra: What is up with you freak?

Anistasia: Sandra, would you kindly shut the heck up? *Turning to face Leon* Leon honey are you all right?

[Leon's body continues to convulse for a bit before his eyes wide, his pupils retracting to their normal size. Leon sits up in the girl's arms]

Leon: Y-yeah I'm fine, I kind of forgot to take my meds this morning...

[Leon looks down, seeing Anistasia's arms around his body; breaking out of her hold and leaping from her arms]

Leon: L-lemme go! I thought I told you last time not to do...that! *Hesitates* I'ma go take my pills, be back in a bit.

*Confession Cam*

Leon: Look, they knew what they were getting into when they brought me on the show. I didn't ask for this condition, but I sure as Hell am not complaining! And seriously Anistasia, just tell me what you want!

Anistasia: I really wish the others would cut Leon a little bit of slack. But I suppose they've just got to get used to his condition. Oh well, I wonder what Chris has planned for today.

*End Confession Cam*

[Gina is standing at the edge of the group of Dodos, a little off distance from the group. She is looking at each of her team members, trying to determine which three of them had voted for her. As the dark-haired girl counts out her teammates, the skinny figure of Anthony can be seen approaching her from behind. Anthony's face displays a nervous and anxiety-stricken expression.]

Anthony: *Speaking softly* U-um Gi-Gina.

Gina: *Turning around to face Anthony* Oh hey Anthony! *Smile fading* Is something wrong? You don't look too well hon.

Anthony: Uh Gina... I have to talk to you about something...I know you're likely going to be mad and not want to talk to me...but this is something that I have to say.

Gina: *Hugging the taller boy* Of course Anthony, you can tell me anything. But I can promise you I'm not going to hate you hon.

Anthony: *Swallowing* Believe me...you will after you hear this, you will. *Deep breaths* You know how you were in the bottom-two last night?

Gina: *Nods yes*

Anthony: And you remember how Chris said it was three votes for you and three for Lilly?

Gina: Anthony please just spit it out

Anthony: I-I was one of the people who voted for you...I-I know it was wrong and I'd take it back if I could; but it's true...

Gina: *Taken aback* I see...

Anthony: I-it was last night.

[Flashback: It is before the voting session, all of the campers are resting outside of their caves. Anthony looks over in Daniel's direction, smiling before walking over. Just before the boy can reach Daniel, he is stopped by Tatiana and Robert.]

Tatiana: Hey there Anthony.

Anthony: Oh hey, Tatiana right?

Tatiana: Yeah, and this is Robert.

Robert: *Waves*

Tatiana: So Anthony, Robert and I were thinking of who to vote off tonight. You got any ideas?

Anthony: W-well I really don't like the idea of voting anyone off yet, I like everyone here so much. B-but if I had to choose, I guess I'd have to say Michael...

Tatiana: *Frowns* Yeah, Michael is a good option.. BUT we were planning on voting for one of those two preppy girls Serena or Gina. Noone is that happy, they seem way too suspicious.

Robert: Very suspicious, and we want you to vote with us.

Anthony: I-I can't vote for them... They're my friends.

Tatiana: *Walking in closer* Oh come on Anthony, you know there is no such thing as a "friend" in this game. *Nods her head*

[Robert puts his fist to his palm. walking closer to Anthony and throwing his arm around the weaker boy's shoulder.]

Robert: Look, it'd be a much better idea to just vote for Gina. *Squeezing Anthony tightly with his arm*

Anthony: *Gasping for breath* P-please stop... Okay! I'll vote with you... *Falls to the ground holding his side.*

Robert: Nice doing business with ya.

Tatiana: *Kneeling down beside Anthony, raising his face to look her in the eye.* Don't feel bad about it Anthony, I'm sure she'd do the same to you.

[Anthony slowly picks himself off of the ground as the two teens walk away. End Flashback]

Anthony: *Near tears* I am so sorry Gina...you've been such an amazing friend to me and I betrayed you...

Gina: *Hugs Anthony* Don't worry sweetie, you didn't betray me...I mean it does hurt to hear that you voted for me; but you didn't really have that much of a choice. *Thinking* But Robianna eh? I knew those two were working together...

[Seeing his 'friend' in tears, Daniel rushes to the hugging teens. Daniel's face showcases a worried expression, Gina looks his way and flashes a smile]

Gina: Oh Tone, there's someone here to see you.

[Anthony looks up from the girls arms, seeing Daniel. Tone's face lights up more as he releases the girl and rushes over to him; throwing his arms around the peculiar-haired boy.]

Daniel: Is everything alright Tone? *Stroking his hair* I'm here for you buddy.

[The two continue their friendly moment, most of the campers ignorant to their hugging; too focused on Leon's outburst. Serena, Ruby, and Michael however, take notice of the boys. Michael and Ruby are dressed in similar skin togas, while Serena is in a toga skirt and separated top, as with most of the girls on her team sans Ruby.]

Serena: *Smiling* Aww that's so cute! I smell a ship coming! *Nudging Ruby with her elbow*

Ruby: They are pretty good friends, not letting this game turn them against one-another. *Smiling* I just wish we didn't have to wear these damn outfits. *Scratching her toga* They're so itchy!

Michael: *Walking up behind the two girls and squeezing both of their buttock, startling them enough so that they fall down'* I don't know about you, but I am loving the easy access of these togas. *Winking* Ugh seriously those dudes have got to stop hugging like that...they look like a couple of F***ing F****ts! *Disgustedly, whistling while he walks off to the mess hall door.

[Serena lifts herself off of the ground, dusting off her skirt as she does. Beside her, Ruby nearly leaps off of the ground ready to chase after the chauvanist. Serena steps in, holding Ruby back from tailing Michael]

Ruby: LET ME GO! This is the last F***ing straw! He is dead!

Serena: Ruby, please calm down. It may have been terrible of him to do what he did...but it does not give us the right to attack him. Please Rub, what would Andrew think?

Ruby: *Blushing* W-why do I care what that creep thinks of me?!

Serena: Sorry, It's just that the way that you get when you're around him and how you act towards each other I thought you were a couple.

Ruby: *Blushing harder* Well we're not! You've seen how Michael is, guys are creeps plain and simple! Andrew acts nice, but I know he's just acting so he can get close to me. He's as bad as Mike.

Serena: Okay okay, personally I think he's a good guy, but to each their own. *Smiling* I wonder when Chris is gonna get here though.

Chris McClean: Yes, I wonder. Ha!

[Chris McClean exits the mess hall with Chef Hatchet following close behind him. Along with his standard attire, Chris has a parachute pack on his back, and an aviator helmet on his head. Chef is trailing behind him, wearing a toga version of a female flight attendant uniform. Chef is pushing a lunch cart filled with a large amount of breakfast items, giant eggs, pancakes in the shape of stegasaurus, bacon, etc.]

Chris McClean: Morning campers! You may be wondering why I called you all here. Well the first part of today's challenge is for you all to eat breakfast! Doesn't that seem like fun? Go ahead, feel free to eat as much as you'd like!

Leon: Eating? Really Chris? Just eating?

Chris McClean: Why yes my psycho friend, just eating. No tricks or anything! Just food.

Randal: This seems a little suspicious...*Grabs a doughnut, taking a bite of it* But it tastes amazing!

[With that sign of approval, everyone begins devour all of the food on the cart. Logan however, is left in the back behind everyone still waiting to grab some food. Dutch walks up behind the boy, holding a plate of bacon and eggs, and a couple of cookies.]

Dutch: Hey Pipsqueak!

[Logan turns around to face Dutch, looking a little scared. Zelda is close by watching the scene just in case Dutch tries anything funny.]

Logan: *Meekly* Y-yes Dutch?

Dutch: I saved ya some food punk. Can't have my teammate goin hungry on me can I? *Hands Logan the plate*

Logan: R-really? *Wide-eyed* T-thank you Dutch! Wow you even got cookies, my favorite! Thanks man!

Dutch: Alright alright, just keep it down and shut up unless you want me to add a knuckle sandwich to that plate!

[As Dutch walks offscreen, Zelda, Leon, and Anistasia run up to Logan. Zelda is sitting in front of him with her legs crossed, while Leon and Anistasia take a seat on opposite sides of him.]

Zelda: Um Logan, what was that? Don't tell me you're seriously gonna eat that. What if Dutch did something to it?

Leon: She's right dude it's not a smart idea to just up and eat something you get from that prick.

Logan: *Defensively* I-I'm sure it's fine guys. Dutch really isn't that bad of a guy when you get to know him...we spent a while down in that pit.

Leon: It was like seven goddamn hours Logan! How do you know that Dutch isn't just playing you to gain your trust?

Logan: Y-you don't have to yell... *sob*

Zelda: *Angrily* Why the Hell'd you do that Leon?!

Leon: What did I do?! Look Logan, I'm sorry...we just don't want you to get tricked into an alliance with Dutch or anything.

Anistasia: Let's just finish our food and get ready for the second part of the challenge okay?

Chris McClean: *Facing Camera* Well this has been an eventful morning.. Don't worry folks at home, if you think I've gone soft on these kids then just stay tuned for after the break!

[A commercial for a new hit movie begins to roll]

Voice Over: In a world where Nazis are ravaging Europe, one voice carrys on throughout the destruction. Arnold Schwarzenegger is... Anne Frank!

*The commercial shows Arnold Schwarzenegger dressed in a pigtail wig and a little-girl's dress from 1940s Germany. Arnold is running through a field of daisies, before being chased by Nazis*

Voice Over: Starring Sylvester Stallone as the Nazi guard

*Stallone and Frank have an unintelligible conversation in a concentration camp.*

Voice Over: Jim Carrey as Margot Frank, and Dane Cook as Hitler! If there is only one movie you see this summer, make sure you see this! It wont Holocaust you a whole lotta money.

*The commercial ends with a screenshot of Schwarzenegger running through a field of explosions and jumping at the camera.*

[When the show returns, Chris can be seen standing in front of two runways. Each team is on either side of him, in front of a fleet of life-sized pterodactyls; one set blue and one set red]

Chris McClean: Campers! Now that you've finished your breakfast, hows about we start off on our desert? *Chuckling evilly*

[Dutch shoves another two doughnuts into his mouth as Marina watches in disgust.]

*Confession Cam*

Marina: Okay, seriously? Ew. How can he stand to eat those things? Seriously Dutch is disgusting, if there is one thing I hate more than losing; it's sweets.

*End Confession Cam*

Chris McClean: Each of you, take a parachute. We are going to play a little game I like to call "Pterodactyl Dogfighting"! Keeping with this season's dinosaur theme, each contestant will board a Pterodactyl colored with their team's scheme and attempt to shoot the other team out of the sky. Last campers in the sky win the challenge for their team, oh yeah and you can't lose your lun-er I mean breakfast or else you lose the game!

Sally: Um Chris I really don't want to be mean or anything, but Pterodactyls were not dinosaurs..they were repti-

Chris McClean: *Staring blankly at the girl* Yu-huh, right... Don't care.

Sandra: That doesn't seem very difficult, knock the other team down without barfing? I thought you said this was gonna be a challenge *Smugly*

Marina: While I agree with big mouth over there *gesturing to Sandra* I really don't feel like a lot of people here are gonna be capable of flying expensive machinery.

[Sandra looks over to Marina, growling.]

Chris McClean: Legal says we're clear here, it's really simple. *Walking over to one of the Raptor's Pterodactyls* Just take the lever on the right and raise it backward while moving the left one the opposite way. Just use this big red button to fire these dino eggs at the opposing team and try not to crash *Laughing* Oh and by the way, if you do happen to get shot out of the sky just leap over the side and use your parachute to land as safely as you possibly can. Before I forget, it seems like noone here followed the spooning rule. As a punishment, only half of these birds are gonna work. Well campers, good luck! You're gonna need it!

Leon: So we really have to spoon?

Andrew: *Looking at his team* Sorry y'all just didn't want any of you to go to sleep bedless.

Randal and Rickie: Same here*

[Chris and Chef drive off in a Flinstone style car, leaving each of the camnpers scrambling to board their Pterodactyls. Within moments half of the robotic reptiles are in the air; with Anthony, Tocho, Gina, Michael, Sasha, Sally, Rickie, Randal and Leon and Serena's Pterodactyls are all grounded.]

Dutch: Haha! Yeah this is awesome! *Holding down his button* Yeah! Got you Farm boy!

Andrew: Darn

[Andrew's plane lands safely on the runway. Dorothy and Ruby fly in a synchronized pattern, evenly dispersing their egg supply to coat the Bully and Daniel's planes; sending them spiraling to the ground.]

Ruby: Wow, this is actually pretty fun!

Dorothy: Totally!

[On the ground, Michael cups the side of his mouth with his hand to amplify his voice.]

Michael: Damn Rube, I knew you had a lot of eggs! Maybe I can help fertilize them tonight!

Ruby: Actually that does sound like a good idea! Maybe we can do it right now! *Laughing*

[Ruby and Dorothy look at each other, evilly smiling in approval; recognizing each-other's plans. Both girls aim downward, polishing off the rest of their egg supply on Michael.]

Ruby: I gotta say Mike, you look pretty good covered in egg goop!

Dorothy: Didn't know she was a 'squirter' did ya?

[Both girl's air high five as the Dutch points and laughs at the homophobe. While the two girls are distracted, Marina flies behind them, firing on Dorothy and Ruby simultaniously]

Marina: Bullseye!

[Sandra watches Marina from a distance, contemplating her next decision. Without any more thought, Sandra presses her button to fire on Marina. The overachiever looks back at Sandra with a confused expression painted on her face.]

Marina: But we're on the same team!

Sandra: *Lying* Sorry, my finger slipped!

Marina: Oh yeah? Well two can play at that game! *Fires the rest of her ammunition, shooting Sandra down.*

[On the other side of the airway, the final four are dogfighting one another. Tatiana and Robert are barrel-rolling their way through the sky, while Anistasia and Logan are trying to stick together and avoid the deadly duo.

Logan: Ugh Why couldn't my plane have not worked?! I don't want to die!

Anistasia: It's okay buddy, you're gonna make it! We're gonna win this match.

Robert: *To Tatiana* So same plan as before right?

Tatiana: You know it!

[Robert and Tatiana fly around one-another, ready to fire on the two Raptors. Just as Tatiana is about to attack Anistasia, Robert backs up; flying the other way. Tatiana turns her bird to the direction he flew in.]

Tatiana: Robert what the Hell?!

Robert: Sorry Tatiana, nothing personal! But I'm gonna win this challenge myself.

[Just as Tatiana is turning back, Anistasia and Logan fire on her bird; forcing her to land. Just as the two are cheering, Robert returns from high up, shooting Anistasia with a single shot.]

Anistasia: *Dramatically* Egads, I've been shot! Lights fading, time slipping away... L-logan, I'Im sorry I couldn't have helped more... Tell Leon that I- Ahh!

[Robert and Logan stare at the girl blankly.]

Robert: Calm down freakshow, it's just an egg.

Anistasia: *As her plane lands* It's called showmanship for a reasooooooooooon!

[With Anistasia out of the way, and only Logan left on the field, Robert allows his guard to slip. Logan escapes to the other side of the field while he isn't looking.]

Robert: Look out Pipsqueak! You're gonna wish your plane had broken!

[On the ground, Dutch calls out to Robert furiously]

Dutch: Hey! No one calls that runt "pipsqueak" but me!

[Back in the air]

Logan: *Whispering to himself, drawing his confidence* That's it Logan... You cannot keep letting people like him drag you down. You will not let that happen again. *Shouting wildly* Alright Robbie, come on out! I'm not running anymore!

Robert: *Hovering a distance away from Logan* Ready to give up little man? I tell you what, if you surrender I promise not to hit your face too hard! *Laughing*

Logan: *Seriously* Y-you're gonna eat those words p-punk!

Robert: Wow, looks like the runt actually grew a pair. No matter, you're still gonna die b****! *Charges his plane at Logan, letting out a non-stop barrage of eggs.*

Logan: *Reciprocating the charge, firing every egg in his basket* Yyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

[Just as the two boy's planes are about to crash, one of Logan's red eggs splatters on Robert's face; the skater loses concentration, slamming his plane into the ground. Shortly after, Logan lands his plane; reclaiming his timid state. The Raptors encircle Logan, raising him above their heads and cheering; while Tatiana glares at Robert for his betrayal.]

Chris McClean: And there we have it folks, the Raptors win again! You know what that means right? *Leering at the Dodos* Dodo team, campfire ceremony in one hour! Don't be late. You should probably still shower though! Ha!

Hey! Thank you all so much for waiting so patiently for this update! Same drill as before, Dodos send in your votes! I PROMISE the next update will be up by Monday morning Pacific Standard Time! Tell me what you thought about the update. How did you like the bonding moments (Andrew&Tocho), Logan's little session of confidence, and what do you think about Leon's little...outburst? I promise those items you told me about will come into play really soon! So get to voting!


	10. A Pterodactyl in the Hand Elimination

Total Drama is property of Teletoon, and was created by Tom McGillis. Chef Hatchet and Chris McClean both belong to those two parties and certainly not me; the illustrious and sexy Tobie. Please support the official release!

[When the screen fades in, Chris is standing on the pier]

Chris McClean: Last time on Total Drama Bedrock: After a nice, well-balanced breakfast filled with sugar water and laxatives; I introduced the campers to our not-so feathered flying friends. The campers of each team raced to grab their plane, only to find that as penalty for not following the spooning instructions, only six planes were capable of takeoff. We said hello to a few new friendships, Tatiana said goodbye to her secret alliance with Robert, and Logan found a shred of confidence in pummeling Robert's plane and won the challenge for the Raptors. So which of the Dodos will be going home tonight? Will Logan's confidence boost last? And will the Raptors ever trust Dutch? Find out tonight on Total...Drama...Bedrock!

[Opening intro]: I Wanna Be Famous plays as the camera follows a rail, narrowly avoiding Chris, and zooming down a cliffside, and down into the water. In the water we see Robert swimming underwater, his muscled legs frog-kicking his way through the lake. The camera rises up through the water to show Logan and Zelda sitting on a rock not too far off into the distance, Zelda raises her hand, pointing at a cloud. Suddenly,Dutch jumps from above, landing behind the two and scaring them into the water. The bigger boy points at the two, laughing his lungs away. The camera pans away from the lake, moving to show Marina and Corey racing one-another on a pair of animatronic Galimimus', Leon and Ruby are shown sitting back-to-back grumpily on a stump while Anistasia sings a song to cheer both of them up. Marina and Corey's Galimimus' knock the performing girl down, and into Leon's arms, the two of them blush heavily before looking away from one another. Moving onward, the camera zooms in to this season's "mess hall" which resembles a cave. Inside the mess hall, Gina is seen, patting Anthony's back in support as Chef Hatchet cracks a giant, spotted dinosaur egg over the two teenager's heads; snickering with his classic creepy Chef grin. Going through the window, Michael can be seen shirtless, doing modeling poses as Lilly, Tatiana, and Dorothy, ogle him, can be seen not too far off in the distance, crying into her palms before a hand rests on her shoulder. She looks up and behind her, seeing Randal looking down at her with a smile; she herself smiles back at him. Further into the woods, Tocho bandages up the leg of a raccoon; before Andrew falls out of the tree that is beside them. His actions accidentaly scare the animal into attacking the two boys. Both Tocho and Andrew run away from the raccoon, accidentally knocking over Sasha. The camera scans the island's beach, showing Rickie, Daniel, and Serena relaxing in fold-out chairs before Sandra dumps a bucket of sand on Daniel's head, befuddling the boy. A Tyranosaurus enters the scene and scares all four off-screen. The camera finally settles at the campfire ceremony, all contestants, and Chris, whistling the opening theme]

[When the camera fades in the Raptors can be seen in their cave cheering Logan for their team's victory. Randal and Rickie have Logan on their shoulders, hoisting him up as the rest of their team, aside from Sandra, clap for the boy.]

Randal: Congratulations Logan! We seriously couldn't have won today if it weren't for you.

Rickie: And as a plus, we get to keep out of having to wear those smelly animal-skin duds for another day!

Logan: *Blushing* T-thank you all..but I seriously couldn't have done it without you all. We'r-re a great team! *Hides face with his hands and whispers to Randal* C-can you please put me down now?

[The two boys oblige and set the boy down. Leon, Anistasia, and Zelda all walk around him and begin to congratulate him personally. Dutch is sitting on one of the beds away from the other members of his team, a solemn smirk on his face as he nods in approval. From behind the boy, a smaller, yet muscled hand is rested on the large teen's shoulder. Dutch turns his head to trail the hand up, seeing it connect to a muscular, yet feminine arm belonging to Sandra. The girl smirks down at the bully, smirking.]

Sandra: Can you believe that runt really went ballistic on that skater guy? I seriously did not expect us to win after that b**** Marina turned on me.

Dutch: *Laughing* Yeah, these A**holes on this team are a bunch of traitors aren't they? *Spitting on the floor* Speaking of which, what the Hell do you want Scamdra?

Sandra: I don't know why you're being so hostile to me Dutchy; after all, I really am your only real friend on this team. You had seven of these 'traitors' voting for you two days ago remember; *Proudly* well I wasn't one of them.

Dutch: Do you want a friggin medal or something? Tell me why I should trust you Scumdra; last I checked I've made it this far in life without any 'friends'.

Sandra: *Taken aback* Very true Dutchy, but someone as... *Thinking* abrasive as yourself won't make it far without friends. These chumps are going to cast us aside again and again until we're gone. So I was thinking that if you, me, and maybe a couple other people team up, we could run this team together and keep each other in the game. So Dutchy, whattaya say?

Dutch: *Scoff* Yeah, cuz I'm so going to believe that after seeing how sloppily you covered up your shooting Marina down. You really got to learn how to cover your tracks better Sandra.

Sandra: *Annoyed* So what? That b**** had it coming. Don't try to play the role of the saint Dutchy; by what I saw earlier with you bringing the runt a plate of food, you've already thought of this 'friendship' thing. If you were to keep being nice to that boy we could get the three of us in an alliance together and we can use Logan to control those three dorks who hang around him all the time. One-by-one we could take take out the others on the team and ensure a spot in the finals for us. So again Dutchy, what do you say? You in? If not, I can personally make sure you go home after our first elimination.

Dutch: *Sigh* As sick as teaming up makes me feel, you don't really leave me much of a choice do you? *Puts out his hand* You've got a deal, *Sneers* for now.

*Confession Cam*

Dutch: Is this girl serious? I don't trust Sandra as far as I can throw her. *Flexes arms* And that is pretty far. Besides, pipsqueak aint gonna betray me any time soon. If he knows what's good for him. *Meekly* R-right?

Sandra: With Dutch on my side, all I need to do now is confront Daniel on his little 'secret' and I'll have another ally. Man this game is way too easy!

*End Confession Cam*

[The two shake hands as the camera switches over to Sally and Sasha who are sitting in their bed, Sally is smiling with her head rested against the headboard.]

Sally: Oh my gosh! I still can't believe what those girls did to Mike, that was so amazing! *Giggle*

Sasha: That was pretty funny. He totally got what was coming to him!

Sally: *Frowning* Do you think they'll finally be able to vote him off tonight?

Sasha: I dunno, Chris has made him stay twice so far; but maybe tonight they'll do it. Chris did say that after the first eliminations we could vote our "Leaders" off.

Sally: Chris is also a liar...but hopefully this time he's telling the truth. If he was, that means we could finally vote that jerk Dutch out for what he's been doing to Logan.

Sasha: Poor kid...

[Marina walks by the two girls' bed, her smile fading as she hears the end of their conversation. She stops in front of them, her arms crossed across her chest.]

Marina: Sorry to butt in, but what were you two talking about?

Sally: *Smiling* Well we were just talking about how we hope Chris was not lying about allowing us to vote out our leaders after our first elimination...

Sasha: That way Michael can finally go home now, and after someone here leaves Dutch can go home for being a bully.

Marina: *Frowning* That's what I thought. *Walking away*

*Confession Cam*

Marina: Okay seriously? How do they expect that wimp to man up a bit if he isn't given a little push? I don't fault Dutch at all for what he has been doing, it's not his fault if Logan can't stand up for himself. Besides, after what he did to Robert today I'd say whatever Dutch has been doing has worked so far. *Smirking into the camera*

Sasha: That Marina...she reminds me a lot of Courtney! That could either be good or bad though *putting her finger to her lips in thought* Oh well, I'd rather go against her than Sandra *Giggle*

*End Confession Cam*

[Logan, Anistasia, Leon, and Zelda are all sitting in a circle on the floor of the cave, away from their team. Zelda has her arm around a flushed-faced Logan, leaning into a tight hug, whilst the other two are holding back their laughter.]

Leon: Heh, wow Zelda just when I thought you couldn't be an even creepier fangirl. heh.

[Zelda stares blankly at the Schizo, Leon veers back in response]

Leon: Woah, so-rry. Just making a joke. *Standing up* I'm gonna go for a walk outside.

[Anistasia stands up, holding Leon's hand]

Anistasia: I want to go with you!

[Leon blushes heavilly, tugging and flailing his arm around to try and make the girl let go. After a few feeble attempts to free his arm, the boy looks down and sighs.]

Leon: *Sarcastically* Well, anyone else want to come since apparently Miss Jazz-Hands over here wants to make my walk into a 3rd grade field trip?

[Logan and Zelda look at one-another before standing up. Logan dusts himself off, straightening his T-shirt and grabbing Leon's other hand. The shorter boy glares at Logan.]

Leon: Seriously dude? *Sighs* Ugh fine, whatever. At least we're not locking arms like The Wizard of Freaking Oz.

[As the quartet walk out of the cave, Zelda and Anistasia give a look to one another, nodding. Just as they reach the exit, Anistasia and Logan move their arms and interlocks elbows with Leon in synchronized movement as Zelda does the same to Logan.*

Leon: Oh you have got to be f***ing kidding me!

[The three begin to skip towards the woods with Leon dragging his legs in refusal to comply. the screen fades out and back into the Dodo cave, the entire team is in disarray. Tatiana and Robert are shouting at one-another at the back of the cave as Michael, Gina, and Anthony watch, wondering what they could do to stop them. Meanwhile; Ruby, Serena, and Dorothy are sitting in a far corner discussing who to vote for. Andrew, Corey, and Tocho are doing the same on the 'boys' side of the one-room cave. For now the camera focuses on the trio of girls. Serena is sitting on a bed, braiding the curly reddish blonde locks of Dorothy; who is sitting on her knees in front of her. Ruby is lying on her own bed with her arms behind her head.]

Dorothy: So, who are y'all going to vote for? *head falls back as she shudders in pain* Geez Serena, could you please be a bit gentler? I don't want to end up bald like Staci or anything *Jokingly*

Serena: Oh my gosh I am so sorry! It's kind of difficult to do this without a straightener. *Thinking* I dunno... *whispering* I guess since I have to choose I'd go with-

Ruby: *Interrupting* Hey I've got an idea, how about we say it on the count of three?

Serena: Oh, okay! One.

Dorothy: Two

Ruby: Three

[Just as the girls are about to state their vote, the camera pans over to the boys. Tocho is on the floor doing sit-ups while Andrew and Corey's eyes are transfixed on the girls.]

Andrew: Hey Core, you think there's a chance for me 'n Ruby? *Popping his back* Man I gotta stop climbing trees, I don't think my body could handle another fall.

Corey: *Crocodile Dundee voice* Ha, you'd figure you'd be used to it by now Mate! *Corey pats Andrew on the back* I'd say you got a good chance of bein' with that one Love! *Normal voice* But seriously man, you've got as good a chance with her as I've got with Dorothy. So honestly, who knows?

[Tocho rolls his eyes at the energetic boy's comments]

Tocho: *To both* There are more pressing matters at hand, are there not? *Switching to a push-up position* Personally, I do not trust those two. *Motioning to Robert and Tatiana*

Corey: Yeah, but Tocho don't you see how Michael's been acting ever since he got here? His actions could really hurt our team yo.

Andrew: I gotta say, Corey does have a point. Besides with the torment he's been giving Ruby he could seriously break her down.

Tocho: *Thinking* While I do see your reasoning for Michael being a detriment to our team, I still say that one of those two manipulatiors could cause damage to us as a whole. *Down* Robert really is not that much of a threat, but Tatiana...She could make matters worse for all of us. *Up* Let us just allow the votes to flow in and see who the others have chosen. *Down*

Andrew: Fair 'nuff

Corey: Works for me Cap'e'tan!

[Tocho rolls his eyes once more before the camera view settles on Tatiana and Robert. Tatiana is pointing her finger and angrily poking Robert's chest; her face inches from his.]

Tatiana: And another thing, if you hadn't shot me down we could have won this challenge!

Robert: *Eyeroll* B**** please. *Puts his hand out* You know you would have done the same if our positions were reversed. Besides, I didn't shoot you down; that drama girl did.

Tatiana: That. Wasn't. My. Point! *Regaining composure* Besides, I wouldn't have done the same, because unlike you; I am a team player.

[Gina can no longer hold in her laughter at Tatiana's obvious b.s. statement, nearly falling to the ground at the hillarity. The two teens look in her direction, Robert is more amused than angry, yet he still walks over to her.]

Robert: Did you find something funny preppy-pants?

[Tatiana moves next to Gina, throwing her arm around her.]

Tatiana: Stop right there Rob, Gina's a grown girl and she can laugh at what she wants.

[Gina is caught off-guard by Tatiana's behavior, looking at her as though her hair were on fire.]

Gina: U-um y-yeah. Sorry it's just that neither of you really seem like team players.. I hope that didn't sound mean. But Anthony told me what you two made him do last night.. And again I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but that's not what a team does.

[Anthony sinks lower on his bed, trying to disappear from the situation]

Tatiana: Well we didn't MAKE Anthony do anything, we just simply suggested he go for who he thought deserved to go.

Robert: Not our fault he went with you.

Gina: *Confused look*

Anthony: *Stepping in* Gina let's just get out of here. They're lying again.

Gina: R-right. See you guys at the campfire! *Smiling*

*Confession Cam*

Gina: I'm not saying that those two were right about Anthony or that they were telling the truth.. But either way he did vote for me. But it doesn't matter, I'm not mad *Smiling* Anthony's my friend. *Worried expression* R-right?

*End Confession Cam*

[A loudspeaker sounds off with the voice of Chris once again telling the campers to head to the campfire. The view switches from the Dodo cave to Chris's control room.]

Chris McClean: *Chuckling* Wow, talk about drama. So who are the Dodos gonna send home? Find out after the break here on Total Drama Bedrock!

[A commercial for a new Tarantino movie begins to play. It is a sequel to Kill Bill known as Kill Bill Cosby!]

[When the screen fades in, we are greeted with the image of the Dodos once again sitting on the stumps while the Raptors are in the Peanut Gallery. Chris is holding a tray containing ten dino eggs.]

Chris McClean: Welcome campers! Wow I have gotta say that I'm surprised you Dodos keep finding yourselves back here. Guess I made the teams unevenly and gave you all the losers! *Laughs* Be that as it may, one of you is still going home tonight. But who?

Sally: Um sorry Chris but wouldn't it be "Whom"? Sorry but bad grammar is kind of a pet peeve.

Chris McClean: *Annoyed* Wow, you know what my pet peeve is? People who interrupt me. Now zip it before I have your butt sent home instead.

[Sally sits back meekly, trying to stay as quiet as possible.]

Chris McClean: Much better, now where were we? Oh yeah! The elimination. Without further ado: Serena, Ruby, Andrew, Dorothy, Corey, Gina, and Tocho! You all are safe!

[Only three more eggs remain on the tray, Anthony and Michael both look a little anxious having both been in the bottom five three times in a row now.]

Chris McClean: Anthony, Robert! Both of you are safe!

Anthony: Oh thank Christ! *Catches egg*

Chris McClean: Now that just leaves you two *looking at Michael and Tatiana* Wow Mike, you've seriously managed to land yourself in the bottom two three times in a row now; even Zeke would have done better than that! And Tatiana, you're here because your meddling has made your team not trust you. But which one of you screwed up worse?

[After a few moments of dramatic silence, Chris throws the final egg at Tatiana. Michael looks at Chris a little concerned.]

Michael: Wait Chris, I'm out? Like for real out?

Chris: Yeup, sorry dude, can't say that I'm shocked. You spent three days ticking your fellow campers off, what did you expect?

Michael: *Defensively* F-fine! I didn't want to win anyway! *Tears shirt off* Forget all of you!

[Michael is now sitting in the port-o-john, awaiting Chomper. Before he closes the door, Sally runs up to it. Michael's face lights up]

Michael: Sally! I knew you'd come crawilin back to me! Here to say bye? I already told you once you used up hag, there are better girls than you!

Sally: You know Michael, until this competition all I wanted was to have you back..for us to be like we were two years ago. You were my everything Mike, but now.. I gotta say if there is one thing you tought me it is that I am stronger than this. I don't need you Michael, and I'm glad we're apart. Chris, time to flush this piece of crap!

Chris McClean: Gladly.

[Chomper's head comes down, closing around Michael's form as the latter screams; being sent down Chomper's tube.]

*Confession Cam*

Sally: Oh my gosh that was so exhilarating! I can't believe I stood up to Michael, Ah this is so amazing!

Ruby: YES! Finally that jerk is gone! Maybe things won't be so bad on the island after all... Maybe.

*Confession Cam*

[Tatiana begins to walk back to the Dodos before being stopped by Chris]

Chris McClean: Where do you think you're going?

Tatiana: To my team?

Chris McClean: Nope! Y'see, today a certain Dodo acted like a real villain *Cough* Robert *Cough*

Tatiana: So that jerk goes home now?

Chris McClean: No, but it does mean that I am switching things up a little! Tatiana since your team no longer trusts you I'm gonna send you over to the Raptors!

Raptors: What?!

Chris McClean: Yeup, but to make things at least a little even. You Dodos can take, *Scans over the Raptors* Sasha.

Sally: W-what? Why her?

Chris McClean: Hey be happy that Michael's gone. We can't have you being too happy now can we?

Sasha: *Resting her hand on Sally's shoulder* It's fine girl, we might be on opposite teams but that doesn't mean we have to stop being friends.

Sally: I guess not...

Sasha: And besides, atleast now there should be an even number of beds on their team for everybody right? So I get my own bed!

Chris McClean: Yeah about that, *Evilly* Like I said before, we are trying to capture the prehistoric times here people. So that means that as each one of you gets eliminated, we remove a bed from the loser's cave. *Laughing* Consider it more of an incentive to win!

Campers: *Groan*

Chris McClean: And remember, every camper has to take a bed otherwise there will be a consequence for the teams that do not comply. Capiche? *Turning to the camera* Well that wasn't much of a shocker now was it? But don't worry folks, there is gonna be plenty mor thrills, chills, and more campers will lose out on those bills next week on Total...Drama...Bedrock!

Wow, that is actually the longest it has ever taken for me to write an elimination round. How did y'all like the challenge? Did you like how Sally finally stood up to Michael? What about the friendships and rivalries? I apologize for the commercial being so short, this update took so long that I had difficulty coming up with a good plot for the commercial. I promise a better storyline next time XP Oh btw I need y'all to send in your character's phobias as I apparently forgot to add that to the application. So please PM me those! Song will be in the next update btw! Thank you all very much for following!


	11. A Sound of Blunder: Part 1

Total Drama is property of Teletoon, and was created by Tom McGillis. Chef Hatchet and Chris McClean, and the returning contestants all belong to those two parties and certainly not me; the illustrious and sexy Tobie. Please support the official release!

[When the screen fades in, Chris is standing on the pier]

Chris McClean: Last time on Total Drama Bedrock: Having lost the Pterodactyl Dogfight challenge, the Dodos once again found themselves in the loser's seat. New alliances were formed *Sandra and Dutch's meeting shows*, Old alliances ended *Robert and Tatiana's shouting match*, and eventually the final egg went to Queen Bee Tatiana, leaving hopeful lady's man Mike with a one-way bus pass down Chomper's throat; however not before Sally gave the boy some much-needed closure, ending with her personally sending the punk off the island. Before I sent the campers to bed however, I screwed with the dynamics and switched Queen Tati and Sassy Sasha's team placement. How will the Raptors react to having Terrible Tatiana on their team? Is there any hope for Robert now that he kissed his only alliance goodbye? And who will be forced to take a trip through a dinosaur's gullet? Find out on tonight's shocking new episode of Total...Drama...Bedrock!

[Opening intro]: I Wanna Be Famous plays as the camera follows a rail, narrowly avoiding Chris, and zooming down a cliffside, and down into the water. In the water we see Robert swimming underwater, his muscled legs frog-kicking his way through the lake. The camera rises up through the water to show Logan and Zelda sitting on a rock not too far off into the distance, Zelda raises her hand, pointing at a cloud. Suddenly,Dutch jumps from above, landing behind the two and scaring them into the water. The bigger boy points at the two, laughing his lungs away. The camera pans away from the lake, moving to show Marina and Corey racing  
one-another on a pair of animatronic Galimimus', Leon and Ruby are shown sitting back-to-back grumpily on a stump while Anistasia sings a song to cheer both of them up. Marina and Corey's Galimimus' knock the performing girl down, and into Leon's arms, the two of them blush heavily before looking away from one another. Moving onward, the camera zooms in to this season's "mess hall" which resembles a cave. Inside the mess hall, Gina is seen, patting Anthony's back in support as Chef Hatchet cracks a giant, spotted dinosaur egg over the two teenager's heads; snickering with his classic creepy Chef grin. Going through the window, Michael can be seen shirtless, doing modeling poses as Lilly, Tatiana, and Dorothy, ogle him, can be seen not too far off in the distance, crying into her palms before a hand rests on her shoulder. She looks up and behind her, seeing Randal looking down at her with a smile; she herself smiles back at him. Further into the woods,  
Tocho bandages up the leg of a raccoon; before Andrew falls out of the tree that is beside them. His actions accidentaly scare the animal into attacking the two boys. Both Tocho and Andrew run away from the raccoon, accidentally knocking over Sasha. The camera scans the island's beach, showing Rickie, Daniel, and Serena relaxing in fold-out chairs before Sandra dumps a bucket of sand on Daniel's head, befuddling the boy. A Tyranosaurus enters the scene and scares all four off-screen. The camera finally settles at the campfire ceremony, all contestants, and Chris, whistling the opening theme]

[When the camera fades in, it is the next morning, the Dodos and Raptors are sitting on opposite sides of the mess hall. Anistasia, Zelda, Logan and Leon are all sitting at one table together, the later of whom is looking incredibly exhausted; nearly passing out into his bowl of oatmeal. Zelda shakes his limp body, resulting in the boy's body to jerk upward with a crazed expression on his face.]

Leon: You can't poop a pretzel out of your taco! *Looks around groggily*

Logan: *Staring at Leon with a disturbed expression on his face* W-wha?

Leon: D-did I say that out loud?

Zelda: *Laughing* Yeah ha!

Leon: *Holding his head in his hands* Ugh sorry, it's Chris's dumb bed  
rule. Please remind me why I got stuck bunking with Dutch last night. Because honestly I am at a loss.

Anistasia: Because you turned down sleeping next to me?

Zelda: So I took your place. *Smirking*

Logan: A-and Dutch was the only one left..

Leon: *Sigh* I was being sarcastic...ugh. That bastard spent the entire night punching my kidney in his sleep! Seriously who the Hell does that?! Ugh please just let me sleep a little longer.

[Just as Leon rests his head back on the table, eyes closed, Chris strides into the mess hall with a megaphone. All campers look around at the host with dis-amusment. Chris McClean lowers his megaphone next to Leon's ear, setting his face within an inch of the microphone.]

Chris McClean: Good morning campers!

[Leon's eyes open wide and his body shoots up.]

Leon: Ahhhh!

Anistasia: Chris, what was that for? You could have seriously damaged  
his eardrums!

Chris McClean: Eh get over it ya whiner, he'll be fine. Mozart was deaf and he was did pretty good right?

Sally: Um Chris Mozart wasn't deaf, that was Beet-

[Chris moves in close to Sally's ear with the megaphone sounding again]  
Chris McClean: *Clicking the button of the megaphone again* Yu-huh, don't care. Now campers I expect all of you to meet at the runway from yesterday's challenge in 30 minutes so get your gut stuffed and head on over! See ya there!

[Chris tosses the megaphone behind him as he walks away. Sandra rolls her eyes in disbelief as Tatiana sits down across from her; and right next to Dutch. Tatiana sets her tray of food down and extends a hand out to Sandra]

Tatiana: Hey, Sandra right? I'm Tatiana. I absolutely love the silver lines in your hair, so fetch!

*Confession Cam*

Tatiana: Okay, so maybe I might be laying it on a little thick here. Can you blame me? Being switched onto the other team means I need to start all the way from the ground-up. What better way to do this is there aside from kissing up to the two outcasts over here? This way I can make an alliance and work my way up. I'll be running this team by tomorrow night. To quote a great woman who almost won this game herself, "It's all strategy".

Sandra: Does this girl actually expect me to believe this whole 'nice act' thing? Ugh whatever, I'll play along. I know I can outlast her anyway. Besides, one more for the alliance will be pretty helpful; I mean after I blackmail Daniel that'll be four people. And I an telling you, that B**** Marina will be the first to go. Maybe that freak Leon after that. *Deep breath* O look I'm getting ahead of myself. Either way, I am about to check these pawns.

*End Confession Cam*

Sandra: *Feigning a smile* Hi Tatiana, *Taking her hand* I would personally like to welcome you to our team. It must feel weird being stabbed in the back by your team like that right Dutch?

Dutch: *Glaring at both* Sandra cut the crap and just go ahead and ask her already. *Shoveling an egg into his mouth*

Tatiana: *Faking confusion* Ask me? Ask me what? *Smile*

Sandra: *Kicking Dutch's leg* Oh it's nothing Tatiana. I was just talking with Dutchy here last night about how cruel it was for your team to abandon you like that. It's gotta be hard for a girl to be tossed aside so we figured we'd try and help you out; be your friend here on the island. *Takes a bite of her toast* That way when the three of us make it to the merge, you can personally crush any members of your former team personally. *Evil grin* so Tatiana, you in?

*Confession Cam*

Tatiana: Oh my God, she is seriously going to use the exact same seduction tactic I used on Tone? Oh well, can't blame a girl for trying. She did bring up a valid point after all.

Dutch: Ugh is this what Robert had to put up with? What a fake bunch of b****es.

*End Confession Cam*

Tatiana: You know, that does actually sound like a good idea, safety in numbers and whatnot.. Give me till the end of today to sit on it, I'm probably going to say yes, I just need a bit of time to decide for sure. *Smiling,

Sandra: Feel free to take all the time that you need sweetheart, you know where to find us! *Awkward grin*

[The girl's shake hands again as Tatiana leaves the table with her empty tray. As she does, the camera pans over to Sally who is sitting at a table by herself, a frown on her face. She lets out a sigh as Randal and Rickie come-round to her table, both smiling.]

Randal: Mind if we sit here Sal?

Sally: *Looking up* Sure, feel free.

[The two boys oblige, sitting down in front of her. Randal eyes Sally's downtrodden expression with a caring and upbeat one.]

Rickie: So, what kind of challenge do y'all think Chris is gonna force us on today?

Randal: Well if we've done both a search challenge and a height challenge, maybe the next one is the eating challenge?

Sally: Yeah...but didn't Chris say that he had other plans for this season? Maybe it won't be as predictable. I mean after all, Total Drama has never had this many contestants before. *Biting her toast* Or  
whatever.

Rickie: *Looking at the girl curiously* Hm, oh so are you glad Michael is finally gone? That's got to be exciting right?

[Sally looks at Rickie a little defensively]

Sally: Rickie, please don't bring that trash up around me again. I'm sorry if I sound rude saying this, it's just that that chapter of my life is over. My world no longer revolves around trying to find the good in Michael Breton because it died long ago. The only thing that really makes me feel bad is that Sasha had to go in order for it to happen.

Randal: *Supportively* Well, it's not like she left the island though. I mean she said it last night, you two can still talk and see each other. *Smiling* S-sorry, just a suggestion.

[Sally eyes the taller, more athletic boy before surrendering a smile to him.]

Sally: *Sigh* You're right Randal, thank you. *Looking at Rickie* You too Rick!

Randal: *Smiling* I'm glad you agree. I-it's good to see t-that  
beautiful smile again.

[Rickie nudges the boy's shoulder, trying to keep him aware of the fact that his face is as bright as a tomato at this point. Sally doesn't seem to mind the compliment though, as she smiles warmly back at Randal, her face turning a little red itself.]

Sally: T-thank you Randy, that's so sweet of you. *Drinks the rest of her orange juice* Well, I guess I'll see you both at the runway! *Hugs both boys over their shoulders*

*Confession Cam*

Sally: Sure I think Randal is a little cute, who wouldn't? With that thick, dark hair, and his chiseled chest, and his strong a-... *Regaining composure* My point is that I just got over one guy's influence, why would I want to immediately fall for someone else? Even if he is like the perfect guy. *Blushing* Ugh whatever.

*End Confession Cam*

[The two boys high-five each-other on having been able to make Sally cheer up. Right as they are about to stand up and walk away from the table, Marina stops next to them; leaning in close for a whisper.]

Marina: Randal, Rickie, last time we barely won by the skin of our teeth because we had zero comradary. I mean did you see how Sandra shot me down?

Rickie: *Staring at her blankly* Yeah, what's your point?

Marina: *Annoyed* My point is that if we don't start acting like a team, we could seriously end up losing a lot of challenges. I mean we're lucky the other team sucks so much.

[Rickie stands up, holding his tray.]

Rickie: *Looking at Marina with a cautious expression* Marina, no matter what happens we are all still a team...so if you have a problem with our team's functioning it might be best to take it up with all of us.  
*Thinking* A great man once said: "Talent wins games, but teamwork and intelligence win championships".

Marina: *Confused* Rickie, I don't think you get what I'm saying. Some of the people on this team couldn't care less about teamwork or winning together. Look, something fishy is going on with our team and I am going to find out what. Just stay open to what I have to say, I'll look a little more into this later.

[As Marina walks away from the table, Randal looks at Rickie with a confused expression on his face]

Randal: That quote, I know I've heard it before...who said it again?

Rickie: *Sigh* Michael Jordan

Randal: That's right! Thanks bro.

[The screen switches locales to show the two teams standing at the runway, awaiting Chris' arrival. Tocho, Corey, and Andrew are standing beside one-another, conversing amongst themselves.]

Corey: Can you believe Chris? First he strolls right into the cafeteria like a pimp in a preschool and tells us to hurry up and eat, then when we do what he says, he simply turns invisible! Can you believe that?

Tocho: *Annoyed* Corey you know that it not what happened. *Sigh* I do agree though, Chris does not seem to have any sense of morality regarding making his cast wait.

Andrew: I just hope we win this challenge; I really don' wanna say goodbye to any of you.! You're like the coolest group of people I've ever met!

Tocho: *Nods* Likewise to you Andy, you are a good friend.

Corey: Aww come er' buddy! Both of you!

[Corey ropes both Andrew and Tocho with his arms, pulling them into a big hug. Andrew doesn't seem to mind too much, however Tocho's expression is that of distress.]

Tocho: All right Corey, that is enough. *Pulling away* Please refrain from doing that again.

[Just as Tocho finishes his sentence, four helicopters touch down before the teens; their hair and clothing being blown by the heavy bursts of air. Chris jumps down from one of the copters, his hands on his hips as he smirks at the three boys.]

Chris McClean: Aww how cute, they're bonding. *Grinning evily* Enough  
of that though, have we got a surprise for you! For today's challenge, you will be doing a hunter/hunted scavenger hunt; think of it as a call-back to Season One's Paintball Deer Hunt Challenge mixed with the scavenger hunt from Season 4. So I need for each team to split evenly into two separate groups. Dodos, since you have lost the two previous challenges you will be the dinos.

[Chris tosses a set of dinosaur tails and dinosaur snout/mouthpieces at each dodo, everyone catching them and examining their new costumes. Each Dodo looks incredibly displeased by their new outfits.]

Robert: So, does wearing these dinosaur costumes mean that we get to change out of these itchy caveman things?

Chris McClean: Nope!

Ruby: But Chris that doesn't make sense, how can we be dinosaur cavemen? We'll look like a bunch of idiots wearing both of these!

Chris McClean: Yeah-huh, why do you think I did it? *Turning to the Raptors* Raptors you will be the cavemen for this challenge!

[Chris throws a toga and spear to each camper. The "spear" is more-so a long stick with a plunger suction cup on the end of it.]

Tatiana: Aw we have to wear these too? But Chris-

Chris: If you will let me finish speaking, you would have heard me say that you are allowed to wear them over your clothes. Now shut it you whiner. *Regaining composure* Raptors, each of your groups will be given a map to locate several very important items that are scattered around the island. Both groups will be dropped off at a different corner of the island, and you cannot report here until your entire team has found EVERY item there is. Dodos, or should I say Dodinos, your goal is to hunt down the Raptors for food; and likewise your team cannot report back here until every Raptor has been "eaten". Now I know what you may be thinking: "Chris, how are we supposed to do that if we can't actually eat the other team?" Well to save my sanity from stupid questions, I will go ahead and tell you.

[Chris reaches into his pocket and takes out a dinosaur mask of his own, strapping it over his mouth and looking at the teens; all of whom laugh at how ridiculous Chris looks with it on.]

Chris McClean: Hey! I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Dodos, you'll be wearing these soon enough. Now as I was saying, in order to show that you have "eaten" a member of the other team, you just try and put your mouth over a part of their body, say like an arm or something, and bite down. The teeth in each of these masks are filled with a red paint that will leave a bite mark, symbolizing that they have been eaten. *Looking at the Raptors* Raptors, in order to escape the humiliation of the other team giving you a hickey, you must "kill" the dinosaurs. In order to accomplish this, a total of three spears must be suctioned onto a member of the other team, kind of like... this!

[Chris takes three spears into his hand and tosses them at an intern, each one slamming into the blond boy's back and tossing him to the ground.]

Chris McClean: Like the masks the Dodos are currently wearing right now, each spear tip is lined with a green paint. If a dinosaur has three paint circles on their body, then they're out. Now before I let you kids out, I would like to introduce your team leaders for the challenge.

Dutch: Wait, but I'm the leader of my team McClean!

Chris McClean: Yes, yes you are. But if you remember, the Dodos sent their leader packing last night. Besides, if your team splits into two groups you would only be on one of them. So actually, we're bringing in three contractually-obligated team leaders for today. Ladies and gentleman! I believe you may recognize this individual from an island not too different to this one, you know him as the Jarhead with a heart, the one and only Brick!

[As Chris finishes his sentence, a tall boy with jet-black hair exits a chopper. He is dressed in a dark, forest green neck-hugging tee shirt with dark blue cargo pants. One look at the youth screams "Army child" The young man "Roadie Runs" to Chris's side before standing at attention in front of him with his arm raised and bent, his fingers hovering adjacent to his right eyebrow.]

Brick: Cadet-In-Training Brick McArthur reporting for duty Sir!

Chris McClean: It's good to see you too Brick, at ease!

[Brick lowers his arms and rests them behind his back, his feet sliding  
shoulder-width apart.]

Chris McClean: Dodos, since your team is in some serious need of leadership, I figured you could benefit from having such a strong-willed and by-the-book leader as Brick here.

Brick: Permission to speak freely sir?

Chris McClean: Permission granted

Brick: I would just like to say that I am truly honored to be back in the game Sir! And I promise that I will give one-hundred and ten percent!

Chris McClean: *Intrigued* Really? Well good news for you then because have we got a surprise for you Brick! But don't worry about that now, just stand over here until we divvy the teams up.

Brick: *Confused* Sir, yes sir!

[Brick marches over to the area in front of the Dodos and stands at attention as Chris motions to another chopper.]

Chris McClean: Next up on our list of former contestants returning for today; He's big, he's bad, and as we found out in our All-Stars season, not such a bad guy. The delinquent himself: it's Duncan!

[A combat boot kicks a young man out of the third chopper before Chef's face pops out of the helicopter door, snickering. The boy stands up, dusting himself off. His low-cut black hair minimized by his tall, lime-green mowhawk. Duncan stomps over to Chris, grabbing the host by the collar of his shirt.]

Duncan: I may have agreed to come back this season, but I want to get one thing straight: I am NOT nice!

Chris McClean: *Smirking* I dunno, let's just see what 'she' has to say.

[Chris presses a button on a remote control, resulting in a portly blue bird to fly out of the helicopter and over to Duncan; resting on his shoulder and nuzzling against his face.]

Duncan: *Looking at the bird with a warm smile* Aww, who's a cute little momma- *Snapping out of it* Aww. Fine, whatever McClean.

[Duncan begrudgingly walks over to where Brick is, rolling his eyes. The bird flies back onto his shoulder, causing Duncan to hold in a smile.]

Chris McClean: Don't you just love how I'm always right? Ha! Well last but not least, we have our final returning guest. She's deadly, she's dangerous, and she might have something for good old Brick; campers say hello to...Jo!

[From the fourth and final chopper, an athletic, blonde, slightly muscular girl emerges. The athlete dive-rolls onto the runway, her hoodie blending in with the dark-grey asphalt. Jo takes a quick glance at her surroundings before walking over to the dark-haired host.]

Jo: You lied McClean! You said there was another chance for me to win the million this season, not that I'd be back as some 'special guest' *Scoff* I demand that you let me out of my contract, and get me off of this damn island!

Chris McClean: Haha, nope! Y'see the thing with contracts is that you're supposed to read them; or at the very least hire somebody to do it for you. Now go stand by the other two losers before I make you stay here all season.

Jo: You can't do that!

Chris McClean: *Smarmily* You really didn't read your contract did you?

[Jo walks on over to Brick and Duncan, cursing Chris under her breath. When she reaches the two, she looks at them unamused.]

Jo: Great, if it isn't Shortpants and Captain Do-Right. *Sigh* I guess these are the wimps we're supposed to be leading?

Brick: *Looking at Jo* Affirmative! I must say that it is an honor to see you again Ma'am.

Jo: *Eyeroll* Wow, same old Brick.

Chris McClean: Well, now that introductions are over I guess we can move on to the challenge. Campers to save time re-explaining myself, I have already informed your new leaders of the rules of the challenge. So Dutch, come stand by the returnees.

[Rolling his eyes, Dutch complies; moving next to Jo.]

Chris McClean: Thank you Dutchy, now we're going to do this dodgeball style. By that I mean the leaders will pick from which one of you will be on their team. Jo, Brick, you two get the Dangerous Dodos; Duncan and Dutch will of course pick from the Ravenous Raptors.

Duncan: *Shrugs* Sounds easy enough. Okay then, I guess I'll go with short-shorts over there. *Pointing at Tatiana, who walks next to him*

Tatiana: Fair enough

Dutch: *Thinking* Logan

*Confession Cam*

Dutch: It's not weird that I chose Logan. If Sandra really does want to get this alliance going, I'm going to need somebody I at least trust a little just in case she tries to turn on me. Logan I know will be on my side.

Duncan: Wow, back in a confessional eh? Whatever I just hope that this is the last I ever have to do with this show. Chris really can't still be charging me for when I bailed on the World Tour can he?

*End Confession Cam*

[Logan takes a look at his friends before heading over to Dutch's side.]

Duncan: You, big guy, you're on my team.

[Randal sides next to Duncan]

Dutch: Sandra

Duncan: Surfer

[Sandra and Rickie side with their respective leaders]

Dutch: Daniel

[Rickie whispers into Duncan's ear]

Duncan: Eh, you *Pointing at Marina*

[Marina walks over to Duncan's team]

Dutch: Anistasia

Duncan: Ugh, I suppose I have to choose between you three. Hm.. the guy.

[Leon walks over to Duncan's side.]

Dutch: Sally

[Zelda looks down disappointedly.]

*Confession Cam*

Zelda: So not only do I get picked last, but I'm also not with Logan. *Sigh* Oh well, atleast Leon and I are sort of friends. I just really hope Leon will be okay over there with dutch. I know he said Dutch was nice to him...but I still don't trust him.

Leon: Wow I have got to say that it is gonna be refreshing to finally be away from Anistasia for a bit. Finally no more of her "Are you okay" or her "I'm here for you Leon", or her "Oh, you look super nice today". Good riddance...Heh, yeah...Like I said, totally *Leon's face grows sad* Refreshing... I'm n-not gonna miss her. Right?

*End Confession Cam*

Chris Mcclean: All right, well now that the Raptors have been separated I guess it's time we work on you Dodos. Brick, you go first.

Brick: Sir, I hate to go against the wishes of my commanding officer... but I believe we should allow the lady first selection of cadets Sir!

Jo: Yeah yeah, if 'ladies' are going first then you really should go first 'Brick-in-the-mud'

Brick: *Smiling* Negatory Ma'am, I insist you go.

Chris McClean: *Annoyed* Will one of you just go? It's a thirty minute show here people.

[Dorothy raises her hand]

Chris Mcclean: And yes Dorothy, I know it's really twenty-two minutes. Now Jo, you start.

Jo: Okay, ugh everyone on this team is so scrawny...You, brickhouse, you're with me.

[Robert walks beside Jo silently]

Brick: *Walking over to Tocho* You there, it would be an honor to serve with you. *Extending his hand*

Tocho: *Looking Brick over*  
Indeed.

Jo: Ugh you, prep.

[Serena and Gina look at one-another.]

Serena and Gina: Which one?

Jo: Ugh, I don't care. You to the right.

[Gina shrugs and walks over to Jo, smiling.]

Gina: I love your eyes! They're really pretty!

Jo: *Groan* Can I switch this one out?

Chris McClean: Nope! Brick, your turn.

Brick: You, I like your energy! Welcome to the team. [Brick pats Corey on the back.

Corey: Oh awesome!

Jo: Hmm.. Country boy.

[Andrew walks over to Jo's side, waving goodbye to Tocho and Corey.]

Sasha: Wow, I can already tell this is going to be a really fun challenge!

Brick: I like your enthusiasm! We'd be honored if you'd join our team.

Sasha: Okay! Works for me!

Jo: Ugh how many preps are on this team? How about, you.

[Anthony and Ruby wind up with Jo, while Dorothy and Serena get in line with Brick. With all four teams sorted out, Chris sighs.]

Chris Mcclean: Ugh, finally! Now Raptors as I said before, you will each be sent to opposite corners of the island to find the four items on your maps. So, board your choppers and get finding!

[After Duncan, Dutch, and the rest of the Raptors have left, Chris turns to face the Dodos.]

Chris McClean: Dodos, hunt down those cavemen! Remember, you've been in the hot seat twice in a row now; so try not to lose this time kay? *Laughing* See all of you back here later, or not.

[Chris walks away with a chuckle as the Dodos board their chopper.]

Chris McClean: *Turning to face the camera* Ha, I can tell this is going to be a fun episode. But don't take my word for it, find out for yourself after the break here at Total...Drama...Bedrock!

[A commercial begins to play for another new hit Christmas-Time blockbuster.]

Voice Over: 100,000,000 years ago, on a planet that is the one you are living on, a major event occured.

[Screen shots of the earth play in reverse until the  
continents reform Pangea once more.]

Voice Over: From the people who brought you Helen Keller vs Zombie Goku, and the director of such films as Pacific Rim-job and District 69 comes a coming-of-age film that will leave you soaking wet with 'anticipation'. With musical score by Milli Vanilli

[The screen shows the actors from the Jurassic Park films walking around a cartoon landscape. D. Allan Grant (Sam Neill) converses with John Hammond (Richard Attenborough)] and Dr. Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum)

Dr. Grant: I told you it was a terrible idea to experiment with time travel.

John Hammond: I told you that we at InGen are men of science, it's pretty  
much what we do

Dr. Malcolm: You do not have the right to play god Hammond and now we're all gonna pay for your mistake.

Dr. Grant: Look out!

[Just as Grant warns the two men, a baby Tyranosaurus walks over to the two men. For some odd reason the dinosaur is a purplish color and featherless.]

Dr. Malcolm: Oh s*** it's one of them!

Dr Grant: No wait, hold on. It looks like that character Chomper from those Godawful Land Before Time sequels. The first one was amazing, but ever since the fourth movie they've been pretty terrible.

John Hammond: So we've been transported into a cartoon world and not back in time? Facsinating!

Dr. Malcolm: You call this 'fascinating'? How can you even dare? Wait Grant, you said he was from the sequels right?

Dr. Grant: By God... Yes he is.

Dr. Malcolm: Kill it with fire!

[Ian Malcolm lifts his foot, punting the puny dinosaur across the mountainside.]

Dr. Malcolm: Those sequels were terrible.

Voice Over: Rolling Stone Magazine says: "Worst film I have ever seen". Heralded by People Magazine: "This movie was so bad it gave me diabetic cancer", Roger Ebert: "If you only see one movie this summer, and this is it, you might be a Kardashian. I mean everyone was out of character!"

Orion Studios presents: The Land Before the Lost World of Time and Parks and Recreation of the Jurassic Era! Coming to a Theatre near you never! Rated R for Retarded.

[The commercial ends as the camera fades in to follow Jo's group of Dodos. They are strolling through the woods, glancing around them in case any Raptors arrive.]

Jo: Alright team, keep following me and try not to get in my way!

Andrew: *To Ruby* So Rube, how you holdin' up?

Ruby: *Glaring at Andrew* It's impossible to be rid of you isn't it? *Sigh* I'm better now that that a****** is finally gone.

Andrew: I hate to speak ill of somebody, but Michael didn't deserve to be here. You really didn' deserve to be treated like that, you deserved much better Rube; ya' deserve a guy who's gon' treat ya' like royalty!

Ruby: *Blushing* Andrew, do you want me to clobber you?

Andrew: *Smiling* No ma'am just speakin' my honest-ta-God opinion.

Ruby: Well...thank you. *Blushing harder, hiding her face* I'm gonna go search with Gina and Anthony.. See ya at camp I suppose.

[The camera switches focus from Ruby's group over to Duncan's Raptors. Marina is annoyed and tailing the delinquent, who has his arms behind his head without care.]

Marina: Hello! Aren't you supposed to be leading us? You should be holding the map! Hello! I am talking to you!

Duncan: *Whistling and walking faster*

*Confession Cam*

Duncan: Ha, that girl Marina is so bossy, reminds me of Courtney. Speaking of Courtne, I feel bad for whoever wound up with that train wreck. *Whistling*  
*Confession Cam*

[Rickie walks next to Duncan, placing his own arms around his head and closing his eyes.]

Rickie: Chillax Marina, it's not good to keep worrying about the little things.

Marina: I'm not worrying about 'little' things Rick, if we don't start taking this challenge seriously we could end up wearing those gross skins. Besides, I'm pretty sure Sandra's team is taking things a bit more seriously.

Rickie: Marina, please stop worrying about Sandra. I doubt she'd really sabotage her own winning team with some cooky alliance.

[Tatiana jogs backwards up to Marina and Rickie]

Tatiana: What's this about an alliance I hear?

Rickie: Marina thinks that Sandra is out to sabotage us with some secret alliance. *Eyeroll*

Marina: I'm NOT crazy Rickie, I can tell that girl is up to no good! She probably had Dutch choose the people they thought would be easiest to rope into an alliance.

Tatiana: Well I can tell you that you are certainly not crazy Marina. *Looking at Rickie* Sandra came up to me today with talk of a secret alliance with her, Dutch, and whoever else she can convince to join her.

[Both Marina and Rickie stop walking, staring blankly at the girl.]

Marina: Ha! I knew I was right!

Tatiana: Hush now, I told her I wouldn't tell anyone about it. But I figured if I'm going to earn my place on this team I had better try and help out. *Smiling* She was actually talking about getting rid of the two of you and the schizo when we lose.

Marina: I f***ing knew it *Smirking at Rickie and thinking* Okay well I have an idea. Rickie, how you feeling about making that alliance now?

Rickie: *Mouth agape* I gotta say Marina, I shouldn't have doubted you..I guess we could join up for the time being...I really wasn't looking to go home aty time soon.

Marina: *Smiling* Yes! Glad to have you! *Blush* I mean, finally you start making sense. Now what if we get Leon to join as well? He may not like it here, but I don't think he wants to lose out on the cash yet. We need as many people as we can get! If that b**** wants a war, I'll give her a war.

Rickie: I can check with Randal, but he's made himself pretty clear that he doesn't like the idea of alliances. But I promise I'll ask.

Marina: Good, Tatiana thank you so much for telling us. If there is anything I can ever do to repay you, just tell me. You're welcome to join us if you wish by the way.

Tatiana: *Smiling* Oh believe me, it was a pleasure telling you. I will keep your offer in mind though; and I guess I could join up with you guys!

*Confession Cam*

Tatiana: And Phase One of my plan is complete. Now that I have Marina's trust and at least Sandra's faith, and the two of them against one-another. I can move into Phase Two. Wow this really is a lot easier than I thought.

Marina: I know Tatiana took a risk by telling me what she did...but if she was so willing to tell me all of Sandra's secrets...Maybe it would be best to keep her at arms length. I am not a fool.  
*End Confession Cam*

[As the Duncan's team continues their walk, Randal trips over a rock and falls into a bush]

Randal: Agh!

Rickie: Yo Randy, you okay?!

[Randal emerges, dragging a crate out of the shrubbery.]

Randal: Yeah, I'm fine, could use a little help with this though.

Duncan: Looks like you found one of Chris' crates. Awesome *Sarcasticly* Time to head back.

Zelda: Wait, shouldn't we wait to find the other things? Chris made a pretty big point of saying that we should have all four with us. Since there are two teams shouldn't that be two each?

Marina: That is true, but we can't just sit here waiting for...

Rickie: Look out!

[Rickie jumps in front of Marina as Sasha jumps from the surrounding woods and places the mouth of her mask on his arm.]

Sasha: Haha! Yes! I got you Rickie! *ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR*

[As Sasha begins to run away Leon, Marina, and Randal all throw their spears; nailing her in the back.] The girl falls down in defeat, the plungers of the spears stuck on her back. Marina looks down at Rickie who is smiling with his hands behind his head.]

Rickie: Wow, that was a fun game wasn't it. *Sigh* Wish I could have helped you guys a bit more. But the least I can do is carry this crate bak for you though. *Picks up end of crate*

[A helicopter flys overhead, Chris is standing in its doorway with a megaphone.]

Chris Mcclean: Nope! Sorry Rickie, but you're out. I tell you what though, you guys won't need to walk all the way back to the runway if you don't survive.!

Tatiana: Survive what?

Duncan: Who cares, it's probably Chris just being a d*** again.

Chris McClean: *Evil Smile* I tried to warn you.

[As Chris' chopper flies away, Corey and Tocho leap from the woods in unison. Corey tackles Randal, taking a 'bite' of his arm, while Tocho pounces on Marina. As Tocho lowers his mouthpiece on Marina's shoulder, she knees him in the groin; causing him to fall off of her in pain. Duncan points and laughs at the Native boy.]

Duncan: Ha! That was awesome!

Tocho: Oh Great Spirit, that was..painful.

Marina: *Holding out her hand to Tocho* Can't say I'm sorry kid, shouldn't fair game and all.

[Corey holds Tocho steady, putting out a 'time out' symbol with his hands.]

Corey: Wow, that went off better than expected.

[Tatiana pokes Corey three times with her spear, before doing the same to Tocho.]

Corey: But we were at a time out!

Tatiana: Oops, so-rry *Eyeroll* it's not like we wouldn't have gotten you chumps anyway.

[The helicopter returns.]

Chris McClean: Wow, looks like you guys really let each other have it! ha. Tell you what, I'll airlift you losers out of here so you can stop hogging all the screen-time,

[The helicopter lands, Chris ushers Tocho, Sasha, Rickie, Marina, Randal, and Corey into the chopper; stopping Duncan and the rest.]

Duncan: Oh come on, I've been down here long enough McClean.

Chris McClean: Sorry Chumpcan, you still have a team to lead. May not be much of a team; but still a team none-the-less.

Duncan: *Groan*

Chris McClean: Tell you what though, if you can get your team and this crate back to the runway without losing anyone else; I will relieve you of your contract for good. That's known as incentive. *Smirking*

Duncan: Good enough for me. *Picking up crate* Let's go.

[As Duncan's Raptors are leaving, Dutch's raptors are still searching for their crates. Daniel is on his own, looking behind a set of boulders when he hears a twig snap behind him.]

Daniel: *Chuckling* I knew you'd find me here; and I gotta say that I'm pretty happy you did.

[Anthony walks forward out of the shadows, his face an obvious shade of red underneath his dinosaur mask. The two boys walk towards one-another before embracing in a tight hug.]

Anthony: I missed you so much Danny...I never got to thank you for coming here, or even ask you why you did.

Daniel: You think I could let you have all the fun Tone? *Smirking* I wanted to cheer you on, too bad Chris put us on separate teams.

Anthony: Yeah...

Daniel: But we're both here now so that's all that matters. *Looking at Anthony's mask* So Mr. Dinosaur, are you gonna bite me?

Anthony: *Blushing harder* D-don't tempt me. *Thinking* But you might lose if I do... I don't want you to possibly go home.

Daniel: *Smiling* Tone, your team has been in the bottom twice now. From what I can tell your team likes you, especially with Michael gone. But at some point if they keep losing you could end up on the chopping block; I came here to help you out Tone.

Anthony: Oh-okay..

[Anthony lowers the mouth of his Dinosaur mask around Daniel's neck a little over-passionately. Daniel places a kiss on Tone's exposed cheek as the camera zooms out a bit, showing Sandra watching from behind a tree.]

Sandra: *To herself* Ha! I knew it.

[Sandra steps out from behind the tree, throwing the spear at Anthony's back.]

Sandra: Well, well, well, what do we have here? I knew there was something going on between you two. *Grinning evily* Now what to do? What to do? What would happen if the rest of the team found out?

Daniel: *Seriously* We're not afraid of you Sandra, so what if you saw? There is nothing wrong with what we were doing!

Sandra: Nothing wrong eh? I dunno about that Daniel, throwing a challenge? Confessing to aiding the enemy? It sounds like you did a lot of things wrong. You! *Pointing to Anthony* You go back to your team.

Anthony: *Feebly* N-no! I am not going to leave Danny behind. H-he wouldn't do that to me.

Daniel: *Looking and Anthony* Tone, I appreciate the gesture, but I have a feeling things are only going to get worse from here; let me deal with her.

Anthony: B-but Danny...

Daniel: It's fine Tone, no buts. Just go back to your team and say you were able to knock me out of the challenge. *Smiling*

[Anthony reluctantly walks away, worriedly gazing into Daniel's eyes the entire way. Sandra stops the boy for a second.]

Sandra: Hold on, one last thing. *Removes her spear from his back, poking him with it twice more* You're out.

[Anthony walks away, muttering under his breath. Sandra turns back to Daniel, her grin growing more sinister.]

Daniel: Fine, tell the others that I've been helping Tone, tell them I threw the challenge; but you leave Tone out of this!

Sandra: Oh Daniel, I don't want you out of the game. You're still pretty valuable to our team. The thing is though, we can't really have a traitor with us.

Daniel: What are you getting at you scuzz?

Sandra: I'd watch that tone if I were you 'Danny' if you know what's good for you and your boytoy. I've got this little 'team' forming: Tatiana, Dutch, and myself. We were looking for one more person and I was planning on asking you to join us. Now that I've seen what a traitor you are however, I'm not sure if you really fit in with us anymore.

Daniel: Why would I want to join you Sandra? I'd rather you tell everyone to vote me out than be in an alliance with you.

Sandra: That's the beauty of our predicament Danny boy, you don't really have a choice; not if you want that little boyfriend of yours to stay on the island too that is. See even if you do say no to this alliance and I have the others vote you out, all I have to do is tell 'Tone's' team that he was throwing challenges for you as well. Remember Daniel, you two have kept secrets from all of us; do you honestly expect them to believe anything either one of you say after I expose you two for the liars you are? I mean I guess I could tell the rest of our team, I'm sure they'd love to hear about this. *Puts hand around her mouth* Oh Du-tch!

Daniel: Wait! *Sigh* Do you promise not to tell the others about what you heard if I say yes? How do I know I can trust you to keep your word?

Sandra: *Smirking* I guess you'll just have to trust me Danny boy.

Daniel: *Reluctantly* Ugh, fine... I'll join your little alliance thingy...

Sandra: I knew you'd see it my way Daniel. Just remember to do what I say when it comes to voting tonight.

Daniel: *Under his breath* C*** W****

[As the new "allies" walk back up the hill, Sandra is apalled by what she sees: Every member of her team has been 'bitten' by the members of Jo's Dodos, and have been awaiting her return.]

Sandra: What the h*** happened here?

Sally: What do you think happened genious? While you two were off making out or whatever, they ambushed us.

Robert: Guess we really were better than all of you after all eh?

Sandra: *Readying her spear* Oh yeah? Well they may all still be out, but I'm still here!

[Sandra is about to charge Robert before feeling something tugging at her ankle. The Blonde looks down to find Gina gnawing at her leg.]

Sandra: UGH! *Shakes the prep off of her*

Robert: Wow, what was that about being still here? Ha!

[Sandra throws her spear at Robert's face, suctioning it to his mouth. Chris' chopper hovers over the two teams, the host grinning ear-to-ear at what has played out.]

Chris McClean: Wow, I have got to say that I am impressed at how things have played out. Congratulations Jo, guess your team wasn't so incompitent was it?

Jo: Yeah, whatever. These losers are lucky to have me!

Chris McClean: Yeah..noted. Anyway that is beside the point. I tell you what, I'll airlift you loser Raptors, and Anthony, out of here; but first I have one last thing I forgot to tell you.

[The chiming of a bell sounds]

Chris McClean: Does that sound familiar to anybody?

[Duncan is shown on the other side of the island]

Duncan: No! It can't be!

[Back to Dutch and Jo's teams]

Anistasia: Wait, *Beeming* can it be?!

Chris McClean: Yeup! See, with singing reality shows being back in style the producers have decided to lift the "No Singing Ban" from the shows rules. You know what that means? Randomly throughout the competition you will have to drop whatever you are doing and pick up the metaphorical mic! Because songs are back in season! Any volunteers?

[Anistasia raises her hand ecstaticaly]

Chris McClean: Anyone at all?

[Anistasia flails her hand around helplessly]

Chris McClean: *Disturbed* Anyone else that isn't Anistasia?

[Anistasia falls down]

Chris McClean: Ugh, fine Anistasia you're in.

Anistasia: YES!

Chris McClean: But you're not going in this alone; let's see, who else can we get? Oh I know! Ruby get down by Anistasia!

Ruby: What?! No, why?!

Chris McClean: I said get next to Anistasia for a song, yes, and because I said! Your mom said something about you liking to sing in the shower, so maybe this will help!

[Chris dumps a bucket of water on the albino's head, matting her snow-white hair down on her face.]]

*Confession Cam*

Ruby: *Still soaked* I. Hate. Chris! Mom, did you really have to tell him that?! *Near tears* Don't you realize there is a reason I keep these personal things a secret?! Why would you do this to me! *Sob*

*End Confession Cam*

Chris McClean: Hm so we have Anistasia and Ruby, who else would be good for this? Oh I know! Gina and Sally, I want you both to join in.

Sally: Ugh, fine just don't dump water on me.

Gina: This should be fun!

Chris McClean: Okay, so this challenge I'll give you the perfect topic for your song; but after today you'll all be on your own from here. Today's topic will be... Michael!

All Four: *Gasp* What? Why?!

Chris McClean: Well, with the poor ladies man having left last night I figure you all had some final words to say to the boy. He left a personal request with me that your first song be about him! I thought it'd be fun to watch you squirm, and you know what? It totally is! Now get singing folks! *Bell chimes again*

Ruby: Ugh, fine let's get this over with. How do we start?

[Guitar riff sounds, the music is eerily similar to 'So Happy' by Theory of a Dead Man. The surroundings become a little hazy as the scene changes to a museum full of paintings and sculptures of Michael in poses and parodies of famous artworks: The Thinker, Mona Lisa, Statue of David, etc... All four girls are standing in a phalanx formation with microphones.]

Sally: Put the mirror down, I've finally got something to say.

Anistasia: Take another look around, noone here would have helped you stay.

Ruby: Needless to say that you were a problem; and there's no f***ing way, we weren't gonna solve it.

Gina: It was kind of a pain whenever your hands slipped and they slid down, down, down.

Sally: Ever wonder what I was thinking about? I'd been wanting to throw you out!

[Sally takes a sledgehammer and destroys the sculpture of Michael as the statue of David.]

All: We're so happy about you! We're ecstatic that you flew!

Gina: Down the throat of a T-Rex

Ruby: I was afraid, but now you're away.

Sally: I sent you packing, and look who's laughing now!

Anistasia: *Laughs loudly into the microphone.*

Gina: Put your problems down, and try and...clean a sink?

Ruby: *Not Singing* W-what?

Gina: *Not Singing* I'm trying not to sound mean...

Ruby: *Not Singing* It's Michael! He deserves every mean thing you can possibly think!

Gina: *Not Singing* O-okay, I'll try. *Singing* Take a look at what you are, and maybe wash a car? *Not Singing* Ugh, I'm sorry.

Anistasia: It's fine Gina, no one wants you to be mean. Think of every grope, avery word, and every squee. Just keep singing like me, and let your mind speak freeeeeee!

Gina: *Not Singing* Okay, I've got this! *Singing* Michael! You've had a bad run, and you weren't very fun! *Not Singing* How was that?

[Gina's high note causes the dream world to shatter, showing that the girls really were just singing in the woods.]

Sally: Ugh, close enough. Chris can we be done with this stupid song?

Chris McClean: *Unamused* Yes, fine, whatever. But only because that had to be the worst song in Total Drama history. *Sneering* Congratulations. Any way, while you dorks were singing in the woods, Duncan and co managed to find the other three crates, however not before Brick, Dorothy, and Serena caught up to them. You know what that means?

Gina: Wait, we won?!

Chris McClean: Yeup, somehow you Dodos managed to survive extinction for the day. Which means that I'll be seeing the Ravenous Raptors at the campfire ceremony in one-hour. Happy voting campers!

[As the helicopter flies away, focus flashes forward to show the Raptors walking to their cave, Sandra walks beside Dutch with Daniel in tow.]

Sandra: *To Dutch* So, how did things go with recruiting the shrimp to join us in our little alliance?

Dutch: *Snidely* Don't call him that. Logan said it sounded like a smart idea and was going to think about it. I see you managed to get the weirdo's approval.

Daniel: Oh p*** off.

Sandra: *Ignoring Daniel's comment* Oh Dutchy, *Running her hand under his chin* I have my ways.

[The Raptors enter their cave, ready to begin their deliberations]

Hey y'all! So what do you think of that? Three cameos from the three characters I thought would fit best in this episode. There will be more cameos later on so try and keep your eyes peeled! Also we had our first song today! The song is stylized in the form of the song "So Happy" by Theory of a Dead Man in case any of you wanted to hear what it would have sounded like. Oh and by the way I do not own that song, band, or their underwear if you were wondering.

If any of you want to discuss my usage of the "R" word feel free to PM me; but I would like to defend myself first. I wasn't using the word to mock any persons or group of people. My usage of the word was purely based off of the textbook definition: To slow. The word was used in the context of a slow-paced movie, Also I obviously do not own Rolling Stone Magazine, People Magazine, the defunked Orion Studios, or any of the films I mentioned above.

Well voting time again people! The Raptors finally got their first loss, leaving the Dodos victorious for the first time! Which of the Raptors will be going home tonight? Remember that it cannot be Dutch so if you vote for him it will be a wasted vote! Also, you can't vote for Brick, Jo, or Duncan as they will be airlifted out after the elimination ceremony.

Oh and if you could pm me who your character's favorite Total Drama contestant is (And why), it would be much appreciated! It will be very important next episode. You are allowed to choose a Pahkitew Island contestant... but remember to send me a detailed explination as to why you chose them. :P Happy polling!


	12. A Sound of Blunder Elimination

I do not own any of this, Total Drama is product of Teletoon, and created by Tom MCGillis.  
Chris McClean and Chef Hatchet both belong to the aforementioned parties and certainly not me.

Thank you all for all of your support! Again I am sorry that a lot of you had to wait to get your characters introduced. I assure you that that has been fixed! Here we are with Chapter One: The Dawn of Time: Part 2 -

Just as the episode before, the screen fades in from black showing the same island from before.  
Chris McClean is wearing an animal fur toga, much like the previous episode.

Chris McClean: Hey there viewers at home; and welcome back to Total Drama Bedrock! Earlier today we did a little test to see what would happen if you put some of our old contestants in charge of this new breed of losers. *Duncan, Brick, and Jo's team selection is shown* It was boy vs girl,  
Raptor vs Dodo, and caveman vs dino. In the end, the constantly-losing Dangerous Dodos finally won the challenge; proving that in the end it isn't about numbers, but sheer sucktitude that decides if you win or lose. Now for the first time ever, the Raptors are on the chopping block. Who will they send home? Find out on tonight's shocking campfire ceremony in this stunning conclusion to tonight's episode of Total...Drama...Bedrock!

[Opening intro]: I Wanna Be Famous plays as the camera follows a rail, narrowly avoiding Chris, and zooming down a cliffside, and down into the water. In the water we see Robert swimming underwater, his muscled legs frogkicking his way through the lake. The camera rises up through the water to show Logan and Zelda sitting on a rock not too far off into the distance, Zelda raises her hand, pointing at a cloud. Suddenly,Dutch jumps from above, landing behind the two and scaring them into the water. The bigger boy points at the two, laughing his lungs away. The camera pans away from the lake, moving to show Marina and Corey racing one-another on a pair of animatronic Galimimus', Leon and Ruby are shown sitting back-to-back grumpily on a stump while Anistasia sings a song to cheer both of them up. Marina and Corey's Galimimus' knock the performing girl down, and into Leon's arms, the two of them blush heavily before looking away from one another. Moving onward, the camera zooms in to this season's "mess hall" which resembles a cave. Inside the mess hall, Gina is seen, patting Anthony's back in support as Chef Hatchet cracks a giant, spotted dinosaur egg over the two teenager's heads; snickering with his classic creepy Chef grin. Going through the window, Michael can be seen shirtless, doing modeling poses as Lilly , Tatiana , and Dorothy, ogle him, can be seen not too far off in the distance, crying into her palms before a hand rests on her shoulder. She looks up and behind her, seeing Randal looking down at her with a smile; she herself smiles back at him. Further into the woods, Tocho bandages up the leg of a raccoon; before Andrew falls out of the tree that is beside them. His actions accidentaly scare the animal into attacking the two boys. Both Tocho and Andrew run away from the raccoon, accidentally knocking over Sasha. The camera scans the island's beach, showing Rickie, Daniel, and Serena relaxing in fold-out chairs before Sandra dumps a bucket of sand on Daniel's head, befuddling the boy. A Tyranosaurus enters the scene and scares all four off-screen. The camera finally settles at the campfire ceremony, all contestants, and Chris, whistling the opening theme]

[When the camera fades in, we are shown the interior of the Raptor cave. Sandra, Daniel, and Dutch can be seen in one corner, while Marina and Rickie are in another. Sandra and Marina shoot kindness-  
veiled daggers at one-another, while Leon, Logan, Anistasia, and Zelda are resting in their spot near the entrance. The focus of the camera settles on the latter group.]

Anistasia: Wow, so someone really has to go home tonight? That's so sad.

Leon: *Eyes closed* Whatever, only thing I'm concerned with is getting me one of these beds tonight.

Zelda: *Jokingly* Who's to say you'll be staying Schiz? Last I checked we all had a possibility of going home. *Grunt* Aside from Dutch.

Leon: *Smirking* I wouldn't be that lucky. *Wink*

Logan: Y-you did a good job singing today Anistasia *Smiling*

Anistasia: Thank you Logan! I'd been waiting for an opportunity to show off my skills!

Leon: *Moving in close to the other three* Logan, Ani, did Marina or Rickie come up to either one of you for some 'alliance'?

Anistasia: Alliance? No...Why did she ask you?

Zelda: She asked the both of us after the challenge yesterday; said something about going against the Sandra...I dunno, it just doesnt't seem right to me. Logan did anyone ask you?

Logan: No! t-they didn't ask me!

[The other three look at Logan, confused expressions on their face.]

Logan: I-I mean, yeah no one asked me to be in an alliance.

*Confession Cam*

Logan: Okay, so maybe Dutch asked me to join up with him...But I can't tell the others, I mean Leon and Zelda hate Dutch and Ani doesn't like the idea of me being friends with the guy. They wouldn't understand, I mean I know it's bad to hide things from your friends, but if I ratted Dutch out that'd be just as bad.. r-right?

*End Confession Cam*

[Tatiana glances over at the quartet, winking as she walks to the outside of the cave. Zelda look at the girl,inquizitively before standing up.]

Zelda: Hey, I'm going to take a little walk outside and clear my head. Logan want to come with?

Logan: S-sure... *Standing up*

Leon: Be careful, there are wolves out there. *Referring to Tatiana*

Zelda: *Eyeroll* Nice, we'll stay sharp. see you guys in a half hour.

[The two teens evacuate the cave, leaving Leon and Anistasia alone. The latter rests her head on Leon's shoulder.

Anistasia: So, alone at last. *Sigh*

[Leon looks over to the girl, alarmed, and slides backwards away from her.]

Leon: For the last time Anistasia, stop that! I swear to f***ing God!

Anistasia: *Chuckling* But you're so cute when you squirm away and blush!

Leon: I. Am. Not. Cute! *Sigh* f-fine, you can hug me. But none of that head-arm stuff okay?

Anistasia: *Squee*

[Anistsasia throws her arms around Leon and pulls him close to her. Leon squirms a little bit before sighing and resting his head against the girl with a disgruntled smile on his face. Rickie walks up to the two with a grin painted on his face. He looks down at the two, frowning a bit]

Rickie: Oh, sorry am I interrupting something

[Leon and Anistasia answer at the same time]

Anistasia: Yes

Leon: No

Rickie: *Sigh* All right, good because Marina would like to speak witht the two of you. Sorry if this seems weird or whatever, but it's kind of important. *Looking at Leon* It's about what she talked to you about earlier.

Leon: The alliance eh? *Looking over to Anistasia and shaking his head, snapping out of his 'trance* Anything to get out of 'this' situation. *Gesturing to Anistasia's hug.*

[Leon breaks out of Anistasia's hold and stands up, turning around to help her off of the ground.]

Anistasia: Ugh fine, lead the way.]

*Confession Cam*

Anistasia: Ugh, right when I convince Leon to open up a bit too.. Oh well, at least he helped me stand up. The old Leon would never have done that, maybe next I can convince him to speak a little more!

*End Confession Cam*

[Rickie leads the two over to Marina as the camera switches focus to Dutch, Sandra, and Daniel's area of the cave. Dutch is sitting on a bed relaxing while Daniel is kneeling down on all fours beside it. Sandra is lying on the side of another bed with her legs kicked up on Daniel's back;  
using the boy as a footrest.]

Daniel: U-ugh Sandra, I know you're trying to prove a point; but could you not humiliate me like this? I already agreed to help you.

Sandra: *Sneering* Oh Danny boy, you made an agreement to do as I said. Just count yourself lucky I'm not having Dutchy here use you as a chair *Laugh* Either that, or I could just tell your team to vote off Anthony. *Smirk*

[Dutch looks over to the girl coldly]

*Confession Cam*

Dutch: Ugh, this is painful. This B**** really thinks she owns me like that? Well, guess we're just going to have to wait and see how things play out. She asked me to recruit Logan yesterday, well let's just say that before this competition is through; Sandra will have a run for her money, her and Tati.  
*Maniacal Laughter*

*End Confession Cam*

Daniel: *Sigh* Well, it could be worse.

Sandra: That's the spirit. *Looking at her watch* Well it's your lucky day Dan, *Moving her feet to the ground*, I'm getting some air.

[Sandra stands up and begins walking away before turning around.]

Sandra Cont.: Oh, and Dutchy, I saw Logan leave the cave a bit ago, I want you to check up on him and his little fangirl kay? You did say he'd have an answer by tonight right?

Dutch: *Standing up* Yeah yeah, *Walking past her and straight outside, flipping her off as he leaves.*

Sandra: Daniel, I've changed my mind. I want you to go with Dutch and keep an eye on him.

Daniel: *Snidely* Why, Don't you trust your own forced slaves? What makes you think you can trust me not to lie about whatever he does.

Sandra: Guess I'll just have to assume that if you lie then you stopped caring about your little boyfriend Tone. *Smirking evilly and walking out of the room.*

[Daniel mutters something under his breath before following the girl outside. Focus of the camera moves over to Zelda and Logan outside. The two of them are walking beside each-other, tailing Tatiana.]

Zelda: *Whispering* This is so cool! It's like we're Solid Snake or something. *Grinning*

Logan: Y-yeah, it is kind of fun I guess...where do you think she's going?

Zelda: Beats me, but we're gonna find out!

[The two stay in the surrounding woods, looking around them carefully so as not to break any branches. The two stop behind a tree, watching as Tatiana herself stops in front of a boulder,  
resting her back against it.]

Logan: Z-zelda we should turn back.

Zelda: Shh *Puts finger up* What do you think she's waiting for?

[A hand comes down on each of their shoulders, pulling them back. the two teens look behind them,  
about to scream before the hands clasp around their mouths.]

Dutch: *Whispering* Keep it down you two, I'm just here to talk. Now I can move my hands right now, but you'll have to stay quiet okay?

[The two of them nod slowly as Dutch's hands move away from their mouths. The two of them turn to face him before all three kneel down.]

Dutch: So, Logan have you come to your decision yet?

Zelda: Don't answer him Logan. *Turning to Dutch* We're not going to give you an answer until we figure out what Tatiana is doing down there. That girl is shifty as H*** and we're here to find out what.

Dutch: Don't bother, she's likely just here to talk to Sandra. She's in the alliance that I was talking to you two about.

Zelda: *Thinking* Wait..that doesn't make sense she was talking to Marina earlier in the challenge about an alliance.

Dutch: *Eyebrow raise* Really now? I knew something was off with that girl. Oh well.

Zelda: Don't you care? What do you mean 'Oh well'?

Dutch: Naw, why should I care? I wasn't planning on sticking around with those c***s for much longer anyway.

Logan: *Sigh* Okay good. So we don't have to join an alliance?

Dutch: *Evil grin* Oh I wouldn't say that. Tell you what, you two join up with me and we turn our backs on these b****es as soon as we get the chance. What do you say?

*Confession Cam*

Logan: I know alliances can be a bad thing...but Dutch wouldn't lie to me now would he?

*End Confession Cam*

Logan: F-fine. I guess it couldn't hurt to try. If it'll keep us safe.

Zelda: *Shocked* I don't know what to say... Fine, I'll join you Dutch.

[As the three shake hands, the intercom can be heard summoning all of the campers to the campfire ceremony. At the campfire, the Dodos are in the Peanut Gallery whilst the Raptors are sitting on the stools.]

Chris McClean: Wow, looks like the Dodos are in the Gallery for once instead of the loser seat eh?  
That's quite a shocker. Maybe you all don't suck as hard as I thought, or not *Laugh* Be that as it may, We still have a show to do. As usual I will toss a dino egg of security to those who are safe for tonight. If you are voted out you can not possibly return, ever!

Robert: Uh-huh, we get it Grandpa just get to the point already.

Chris McClean: *Glaring* Dutch, Anistasia, Logan, Sally, Randal, Marina, and Rickie: You are all safe.  
The rest of you, looks like you did something to anger your team mates eh? I have to say that this is actually the first time this has happened though. Four of you actually tied for one vote each, but one unlucky sucker recieved a whopping eight votes. Hm, let's see: Leon, Sandra, and Tatiana you are all safe.

[only one egg remains on the plate as the camera pans between Zelda and Daniel. Anthony and Daniel exchange worried glances with one-another while Zelda and Logan do the same.]

Chris McClean: The final egg of the night goes to...

...

...

Daniel! Sorry Zelda, you're going home.

Zelda: What?! I got eight votes? That doesn't make sense!

Logan: I-it's true, that doesn't make sense!

Chris McClean: Well too bad, it's what the envelope says.

[The Camera fast-forwards to Zelda sitting inside the Port-O-Jon]

Chris McClean: So Zelda, any last words?

Zelda: Yes, Sandra, Marina, all of you! It's Ta-aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

[Zelda is swallowed offscreen as the camera focuses on Chris]

Chris McClean: Wow, that was a bit of a shocker eh? I wonder how that worked out, care to take a look?

[The screen shifts to show Tatiana in the Port-O-Jon with a set of papers, each of them containing Zelda's name in different sets of handwriting.]

Tatiana: And I thought those stupid calligraphy classes wouldn't ever come in handy. I gotta say that I wasn't planning on getting rid of that girl so early on, but you figured out way too much than what is good for you. Sorry Z, but you are so gone. Have a nice trip

[The screen pans back to Chris]

Chris: Wow, that girl really is bad eh? Well things can only get more interesting from here.  
How will the Raptors handle their first loss? How will Logan manage without his number one fangirl?  
and, can the Dodos keep up their winning streak? Find out on next week's stunning new episode of Total Drama Bedrock!

Wow I'm so sorry about the quality of this episode. I normally wouldn't have put something like this out had I actually planned it out. I know it was rushed and what not, but I tried to make it the best I could with my phone as my laptop is in the shop right now. Anyway, how you liking Tatiana?  
Isn't it nice to see Dutch moving onward from his one-dimensional former self? Again I am sorry about how long it took and how bad this was, I will ensure that this does not happen again! Thank you so much for reading! 


	13. A Blast From the Past!

I do not own any of this, Total Drama is product of Teletoon, and created by Tom MCGillis.  
Chris McClean and Chef Hatchet both belong to the aforementioned parties and certainly not me.

Just as the episode before, the screen fades in from black showing the same island from before.  
Chris McClean is wearing an animal fur toga, much like the previous episode.

Chris McClean: Last time on Total Drama: It was elimination day for the Raptors! A few new alliances formed (Logan, Zelda, and Dutch's; Leon and Anistasia join Marina). When it came down to it, we had yet another first for this show; four campers all tied for elimination. Thanks to some heavy meddling by everyone's favorite ice queen Tati, we said a tearful goodbye to everyone's favorite passive-  
agressive friend Zelda! Wow, what a stinker eh? Will the Raptors ever find out about Tatiana's vote-  
rigging? Will Marina's group ever stand up to Sandra? Can the Dodos escape elimination another day?  
Find out the answer to these questions, and many more, on tonight's shocking episode of Total...  
Drama...Bedrock!

[Opening intro]: I Wanna Be Famous plays as the camera follows a rail, narrowly avoiding Chris, and zooming down a cliffside, and down into the water. In the water we see Robert swimming underwater, his muscled legs frogkicking his way through the lake. The camera rises up through the water to show Logan and Zelda sitting on a rock not too far off into the distance, Zelda raises her hand, pointing at a cloud. Suddenly,Dutch jumps from above, landing behind the two and scaring them into the water. The bigger boy points at the two, laughing his lungs away. The camera pans away from the lake, moving to show Marina and Corey racing one-another on a pair of animatronic Galimimus', Leon and Ruby are shown sitting back-to-back grumpily on a stump while Anistasia sings a song to cheer both of them up. Marina and Corey's Galimimus' knock the performing girl down, and into Leon's arms, the two of them blush heavily before looking away from one another. Moving onward, the camera zooms in to this season's "mess hall" which resembles a cave. Inside the mess hall, Gina is seen, patting Anthony's back in support as Chef Hatchet cracks a giant, spotted dinosaur egg over the two teenager's heads; snickering with his classic creepy Chef grin. Going through the window, Michael can be seen shirtless, doing modeling poses as Lilly , Tatiana , and Dorothy, ogle him, can be seen not too far off in the distance, crying into her palms before a hand rests on her shoulder. She looks up and behind her, seeing Randal looking down at her with a smile; she herself smiles back at him. Further into the woods, Tocho bandages up the leg of a raccoon; before Andrew falls out of the tree that is beside them. His actions accidentaly scare the animal into attacking the two boys. Both Tocho and Andrew run away from the raccoon, accidentally knocking over Sasha. The camera scans the island's beach, showing Rickie,  
Daniel, and Serena relaxing in fold-out chairs before Sandra dumps a bucket of sand on Daniel's head, befuddling the boy. A Tyranosaurus enters the scene and scares all four off-screen. The camera finally settles at the campfire ceremony, all contestants, and Chris, whistling the opening theme.]

[When the screen fades in, we are shown the interior of the Raptor's Cave. Logan is in his own bed,  
cuddling into a tear-soaked pillow as he sleeps. In the bed next to the boy, Anistasia and Leon are sleeping with a pillow separating them. Slowly, Leon rubs his groggy eyes as he sits up and looks at the pillow with a sigh of relief.]

*Confession Cam*

Leon: Yes! She kept the barrier up! I knew I'd get out of having her spooning me. I survived a night without having to have her warm body against mine for...*Eyes widen on a reddened face* What?  
I mean...Shut up! *Leaves the booth*

*End Confession Cam*

[Leon looks over his shoulder at the girl, pushing down the pillow between them and smiling lightly.  
Anistasia is curled up, her face nuzzled against her pillow. Leon reaches his hand down and brushes the girl's hair out of her face, red-faced.]

Leon: *To himself* I guess she is kind of cute, in a creepy won't leave you alone kind of way.

[As Leon is admiring the girl's stunning beauty, Logan lets out a heavy sigh in the next bed over. Hearing Logan's sigh, Leon turns around carefully; so as not to wake up Anistasia. Unbeknownst to Leon, the girl has been awake the entire time; the smile on her face fading at the sudden loss of attention.]

*Confession Cam*

Anistasia: Ugh, just when Leon finally starts to come around too...oh well; can you believe he called me cute?! *Excitedly*

*End Confession Cam*

Leon: *Whispering* Yo Logan, you awake man?

Logan: Yeah...I am *Frown* I-i didn't wake you did I?

Leon: No, you're good; I was just getting up anyway. I normally get up at four in the morning.

Logan: Me too...

[Leon sits up on his side of the bed before pushing himself into a standing position, careful not to awaken Anistasia. The schizo walks over to his taller friend before sitting next to him on his bed.]

Leon: I'm sorry about Zelda, I know it's gotta be hard since you two were pretty close. I didn't think so many people here would have voted for her...I know Ani and I didn't.

Logan: *Sigh* I-it's okay. I-i just wish that it was me instead of her. She was only in this game so she could use the money for her dad's chemo. Zelda deserved to win this.

Leon: *Shocked* Wow...I didn't know that. *Looking down*

Logan: She told me in confidence, so please don't tell anyone else man.

Leon: Don't worry Logan, I won't.

Logan: I-it just doesn't make sense...who would have voted for her? She was just so friendly to everybody. Something seems fishy; typically people only vote for the self-centered a**holes first.. *Looking at Leon* Oh my God, I'm sorry...no offense!

Leon: *Sigh* It's cool bro, I'm proud of being a d***. *Laugh* But I think I get what you're saying,  
you think someone rigged the votes?

Logan: I dunno. Dutch confronted me after the ceremony and said something seemed off about the whole thing. I just wish it were me instead of her, at least Zelda had a chance of winning this game. L-losers like me barely ever win.

[Leon looks at the boy sternly before smacking him across the face.]

Leon: Don't you dare put yourself down like that Logan. How would Zelda feel if she saw you ready to give up like this?

Logan: *Teary-eyed* S-sorry...I just...She'd..I don't know. You don't understand!

[Logan stands up and walks out of the cave hurriedly, leaving the Schizo sitting on the bed with a confused expression on his face. Randal sits up in his bed on the opposite side of the cave,  
rubbing his eyes.]

Randal: What was that about?

Leon: *Sighing and stretching out on the bed* Eh, Logan's a little on-edge right now. I'll tell ya later. *Walking over to Randal's bed* Oh by the way, would you happen to have any more of those water bottles? I gotta take my meds.

[Randal nods and reaches for his bag underneath his bed; rummaging through it and giving the shorter boy a bottle of SmartWater.]

Randal: Sure thing man, though that's my last actual bottle; so try and use it sparingly.

[Leon takes the bottle from his hand]

Leon: Thanks Randy, ugh it's too early in the morning for this drama.

[Leon walks back over to his and Anistasia's shared bed before crouching down and openning his rucksack.]

Leon: Huh? Where are you you little s***?

[The boy throws several things from his pack behind him: a shirt, a romance novel, a stuffed dragon,  
and a purple speedo; the final item landing partway in dutch's mouth. Leon tips his rucksack upside-  
down, shaking it vigorously.]

Leon: *Hysterically* T-they're not in here! Where are they? Where are they?!

[Sandra sits up, yawning before climbing out of bed in her red nightgown and walking over to the frantic boy. She is soon joined by Sally, Rickie, Randal, and Tatiana; each of them approaching the bed.]

Sandra: *Annoyed* He-llo some of us are trying to catch some sleep before our friendly neighborhood host decides to mollest our eardrums with another megaphone!

Rickie: *Glaring at Sandra* Ignore her, what's wrong Leo?

Leon: Just looking for my Godd*** medication Rick. I know I put it in this bag last night and now it's gone.

[Leon flips the mattress, with Anistasia on it, sending the two of them tumbling to the ground.  
The girl stands up, rubbing her head.]

Randal: Leon, watch out!

Anistasia: What? I'm awake. What's going on? *Yawn*

[Leon is now attempting to pull the heavy bed away from the cave wall, oblivious to the fact that he just tossed Anistasia off of the bed. The boy stops with the bed, wiping sweat away from his brow.]

Leon: Ani, did you see where I put my meds last night? I know I had them and now they're gone and...  
F***!

[Anistasia flashes Leon a concerned look before walking over to the boy with a comforting smile and hugging him.]

Anistasia: Shhh, it's okay Leon. I'm sure they'll turn up.

[Leon squirms around for a bit before managing to wriggle free from the girl's tight grip. The boy storms out of the cave.]

Leon: I am going to get to the bottom of this!

Anistasia: Leon wait up! *Chases after him*

[The rest of the Raptors (Minus Logan and Leon, who are gone, and Dutch and Daniel) look on in awe.]

Sandra: Well now that that's over, I'm going back to bed.

Randal: *Sigh* Well I'm not. That medication is really important to Leon, what kind of team would we be if we just ignored that?

Sandra: We'd be MY team, but go ahead and waste your morning looking for some freakshow's pills.

[Sandra sits back down in her bed, re-covering her eyes with a sleep mask. Rickie rolls his eyes before grabbing one side of Anistasia and Leon's shared bed, Marina grabbing the other side and lifting the heavy mattress. In the mean time, Randal quickly scavenges the room for Leon's things and brings each item to the boy's bag.]

Rickie: Can you believe that girl?

Marina: *Tucking in the bedsheets and ignoring him*

Rickie: Um Marina, hellooo? *Waves hand in front of her*

Marina: *Putting pillows up, still ignoring the ginger.*

*Confession Cam*

Marina: I have NOTHING to say to him, or any other members of my so-called "alliance". If you can't do the ONE thing you're required to do, then why should I associate with you?

Rickie: Okay, so I'm used to Marina scolding me, yelling at me, and slapping me upside the head at this point...but completely ignoring me? T-that's just wrong.

*End Confession Cam*

[Having fixed up the bed, Marina walks back to her own bed on the other side of Anistasia's and rummages through her own sack for a jump-rope. Rickie runs up to her with a confused expression on his face.]

Rickie: Wait up Marina! Aren't you going to help look for Leon's medication?

Marina: *Still ignoring the boy, Marina begins to jump-rope as a part of her morning routine.*

Randal: *Walking up to Rickie and putting a hand on his shoulder.* It's okay buddy, she can't ignore you forever. Come on, let's go look for those pills.

[Meanwhile in the other team's cave, Tocho, Andrew, and Sasha all appear to be taking off their shoes quietly so as not to wake the others.]

Sasha: That was so amazing! I can't believe walking could be so fun!

Tocho: *Sigh* Yes, it was. When you take in and truly understand the gifts that Mother Earth has given us, one can truly appreciate life.

Sasha: Cool! I like the part where we found the squirrel with the hurt paw and you bandaged it up!  
That was so sweet!

Tocho: *Nod*

Andrew: It sure was! This guy can be a real sweetheart right here.

*Confession Cam*

Andrew: It's good to have another person to go walking with, plus Sasha's a really cool lady too.  
Corey likes to sleep in, and Ruby isn't too fond of the cold, so having both Sasha and Tocho was fun! Plus, between you and me, Toch's got a little thing for the girl. It's kinda cute; like when this one time, me and my friend Keith were riding a roller coaster, and this one girl in front of us looked really cute! Until she threw up on us that is...But still!

Tocho: Sasha is.. an excitable one. Hopefully this is not our final walk together, I sense the spawning of an honorable friendship is upon us.

Sasha: Tocho is such a sweetheart! When you first meet him he seems like a frumpy old badger man.  
but when you get to know him, he can really prove himself to be a nice frumpy old badger man! He's so cool! Andrew is also really sweet, he's got this little thing for Ruby! He is so adorable, I gave him a few tips on how to get her to see how sweet he is. Hopefully she does open up more to him, she's a little averse to dating especially now that she saw how bad Michael was to Sally. *Sigh* I do miss her though.

*End Confession Cam*

[Unbeknownst to the three teens, Sasha's loud voice has awoken the rest of their team. Slowly, Gina and Anthony sit up in their bed whilst Ruby and Dorothy do the same in theirs. The latter of the two pull their covers over their knees."]

Dorothy: *Yawn* Wow where have you three been all morning?

Tocho: We went...

Sasha: It was so cool! We went on a nature walk through the woods! You guys should totally come with us tomorrow morning!

Ruby: Wow, wake up super early just to walk around the cold woods? Haha no thanks, I'll take my rock hard bed over that any day.

Corey: No thanks man, rather get mauled by a Dutch. Heh. Right Dor?

Dorothy: *Giggle* Well, I guess I could try tomorrow morning; I've been meaning to document the wildlife of the island anyway.

Corey: *Blush* Well I guess one morning couldn't hurt.

[Robert sits up from across the room, a smirk painted on his chisled face.]

Robert: You mean if we can avoid elimination again tonight? *Yawn* We got lucky last night, don't think that one win means we're home free yet.

[Corey crawls out of bed and saunters over to Robert, yawning as he does so.]

Corey" *Irish Accent* Aye Laddy, and what makes ye think we don' have what it takes to pull through eh? I say we can fight it out like in the hayday of our youth!

Tocho: *Eyeroll* Corey, we are in the 'hayday of our youth'

Corey: Then it will be easy! *Pirate Voice* Except this scurvy curr here doesn't think we're capable!  
*Pointing to Robert*

Robert: *Frustrated sigh* All I'm saying is that if we don't want to become a nine-member team by the end of the day we should focus less on buddy time and more on our challenges. This is the exact reason why people like...him *Gesturing to Corey* are ostricized by people like Chris and I in the world.

Ruby: We don't need a f***ing bully telling us what to do Bobert.

Robert: *Deep breath* Don't call me that; I'm only trying to help our team. I was the one who got Tatiana out of here, she was the main problem here!

Ruby: And you're the other one, don't you remember what you did to Gina and Anthony?

Andrew: She does got a point.

Serena: Hold up now, *Standing in front of Robert with her arms exteded out to the others* We do have to give him a chance, he could be like Duncan guys!

Tocho: So a bully?

Dorothy: No...I think she means like an anti-hero. Sort of like Holden Caulfield!

Corey: Who?

Ruby: From The Catcher in the Rye

Corey: *Blank Stare*

Ruby: Ugh, like Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z. Don't ask me how I know that.

Corey: Ooh!

Robert: *Grunt* Can you dweebs just listen, I know you don't like me, but let's atleast try to act like a team okay?

[After a brief moment of silence, Serena speaks up.]

Serena: Okay Robert, you're right. We should give you a chance.

[The screen fades out before fading back im. The camera pans over to Chris and Chef standing in the mess hall. Chris is tapping his foot and looking at his watch impatiently. Chef is standing beside him looking incredibly bored. The Dodos can be seen on one side of the room eating. It appears that a few hours have passed since the teens woke up.]

Chris McClean: Can you believe those kids? I said for them to be here at the crack of dawn and what do they do? They show up late! This is completely uncalled for. I give them nice cold caves to sleep in, a working shower, and even let them share rooms and this is how they repay me?

Chef Hatchet: I always said those kids are ungrateful. *Eyeroll*

[Before Chris can respond, the first of the Raptors walk into the mess hall. Marina is in front,  
followed closely by Rickie and Randal. Leon walks in with his head down, Anistasia trying to comfort him.]

Chris McClean: Wow, sure took you Raptors long enough. The only one of you who was here on time was Logan, and I have got to say that that is pretty sad.

Anistasia: Sorry we're late Chris, but Leon's medication went missing last night and we've been looking for it all morning.

Chris McClean: Ya, I don't give a crap why you're late. Today's challenge was going to be a nice, relaxing day of extreme hide-and-go-seek, but since you're late I guess we'll have to think of something else. Eat up kids, you're gonna need all of your strength.

Raptors: Ugh

[The raptors sit down at their tables with trays of stegosaurus-shaped waffles on each of their plates.]

Sandra: Great, now we have some impossibly difficult challenge to do all because this one, can't keep track of his freak pills. *Pointing at Leon. God you're as big of a loser as that home-schooled kid from this show.

Sally: Hey, take it easy Sandra.

Leon: *Mumbling*

Sandra: *Ignoring Sally* What did you say Schiz?

Leon: I said not to call him a loser!

[Both teens look at Leon, a little confused by his sudden outburst.]

Leon: I'm sorry... it's just that I'm tired of people mocking one of the few people who were on this show that weren't a total waste of semen. Make fun of me all you want, but don't you dare call Ezekiel Adam Stenson a loser!

Randal: Woah man, it's cool; it's just Sandra don't let her get to you.

Sandra: I'm only stating the truth.

Leon: No, you're stating your half-a**ed opinion.

Sandra: He was a sexist, home-schooled, kid with bad luck who was only brought on the show because Chris knew he wouldn't last.

Leon: D*** it no he wasn't. First off, Zeke was NOT sexist. Think about it, he grew up on a farm with old-fashioned parents who told him guys needed to do a majority of the heavy work because that is what they believed. He never said "Women belong in a kitchen" or "being worse than guys"; just that they're stronger and better at sports. Medically speaking guys bodys are built to be better,  
not saying that it isn't possible for a girl to be better though. Even if he did say sexist things he more than made up for it by complimenting Lindsay in the qualifier for Action. *Sigh* Can we just drop this subject right now?

Rickie: Hey Leon, it's all chill. No need to flip a tit yo. I'm sure all of us have at least one unfavorable celebrity we enjoy. And stuff.. Heh

Anistasia: Yeah, like I like Harold!

[The campers turn to face Anistasia.]

Robert: Wow, figures you two losers would like the two biggest losers in TD history.

Rickie: *Getting in Robert's face* You got someone better?

Robert: No, because everyone on this s*** trainwreck show sucks. The only one who had any form of credibility was Duncan until that terrible All Star season where he decided to be some goody-  
two-shoes pansy.

Dutch: *Looking over his fork* Finally something we agree on. *Chew* But Heather's better than that t*** Courtney.

Sandra: Well of course she is!

Marina: The h*** she is. *Looking at Leon* At least your buddy Zeke got to compete three times,  
Eva only got one season to try!

[A loud siren can be heard over the intercoms, interrupting the arguing teens. The siren informs every contestant to report back to the outskirts of their caves. Upon arrival, they find Chris sitting inside a Flinstone-themed tank. Chris lowers the tank's canon to level with their faces.]

Chris McClean: So campers, still proud of being late? Because this challenge is going to be one torturous, painful, that I felt the need to prep all of you with... *Chris smiles happily* An Acting challenge! Ha fooled ya didn't I?

Daniel: So you're telling us that you're not reallly mad at us?

Chris McClean: Nope, *Sweetly* why would I hate those nearest and dearest to my heart?

Sasha: *Sob* Do you really mean that?!

Chris McClean: Haha yeah right! *Sinisterly* Only the greatest actor of all time, Moi, could have pulled this off! For today your challenge is to survive this prehistoric fashion show, while acting just as any one of our previous 50 Total Drama competitors! *The camera pans over to a set of clothing racks containing the different outfits of the former contestants*. And because I'm such a swell guy, I'm going to allow you to choose who you're going to impersonate.

All contestants: Ugh

Anistasia: Oh this is gonna be so amazing!

Leon: *Raises finger* Um Chris can I please have a pass from this challenge so I can find my pills?

Chris McClean: Sure, but if you do you might as well pack your bags as well; because refusal to participate means INSTANT disqualification. Your decision bro.

[Anistasia, Logan, and Randal look at Leon pleadingly]

Leon: Ugh, I know this is gonna bite me in the a** but fine I'll stay.

Chris McClean: *Evil grin* I thought so, now Raptors since you lost the last challenge you will have to wear those skins over your costumes. Dodos, since you won yesterday I'll give you first pick of the costumes.  
When both teams have their outfits I want you to report back here!

[The screen fast-forwards to show each of the Dodos in their new outfits. Corey puts his hands to his hips, standing proudly in his new white shirt; the blue maple leaf upon it symetrical with his face.]

Corey: Wow, this is so awesome! I can't believe he thinks this is a challenge! *Owen laugh* Hmm, I wonder...

[Corey raises his leg slightly, letting out a quiet 'poot' before laughing heartily]

Ruby: Really? Do you feel good about yourself now Corey?

Corey: Oh come on Rube, Chris did say we needed to stay in-character.

Ruby: After we start the challenge yeah!

[Ruby is dressed mostly in black with dark blue make up, taking a step away from Corey. Andrew runs up to Corey dressed in a bright-red track suit that has been monogrammed with two "T"'s; giving the boy a double high five.]

Andrew: Owen is pretty cool Corey; awesome choice!

Corey: Yeah, I like how he isn't afraid to be who he is no matter what. Plus he's super funny! *Examining Andrew*  
Y'know, I actually kind of forgot Tyler existed. *Laugh*

Andrew: *Chuckle* Yeah I know, but he's kind of under-rated. I used to look up to the guy, never giving up ever *Sigh* Oh Ruby you look cuter than a baby chipmunk in a silo!

Ruby: *Blush* Ease-off skeeze, keep your eyes to yourself.

Andrew: As you wish Ma'am *Nod*

[Ruby trips over a log and falls backwards, Andrew catches her just as she's inches from the ground. When he pulls her up, she wraps her arms around him before looking up and pushing him away.]

Ruby: *Red-faced* Ugh, did you have to hug me?!

Andrew: *Blushing* G-gosh Rube, I was just trying to keep you from falling...I'm sorry.

Ruby: Well, thank you. *Smile* Don't you start crying now or I'mm have to make you a knuckle sandwhich.

Andrew: Yes Ma'am.

[Robert walks out of a changing room wearing a tan undershirt with a skull-accented, black T-shirt over it. His hair has a clip-on green mohawk in it. At the same time, Serena walks out clad in a red mini skirt and a blue bandana in her long brown hair.]

Serena: Oh cool! You must be Daryl right?

Robert: *Annoyed* No twerp, I'm... Oh I get it, nice impression of blondie short stuff.

Serena: Thank you!

[The camera pans over to Gina, who is wearing her long hair in a ponytail with a light blue pull-over hoodie,  
and Dorothy, dressed similarly to Snow White, standing outside a changing room. Both girls are knocking on the door and trying to coax Anthony out.]

Gina: Anthony, it's all right to come out of the room; we're not going to make fun of you or whatever.

Dorothy: The only reason we suggested you to use that costume is because of how well it suited you. You're an inspiration to the both of us by doing this hon.

Anthony: *Muffled* A-are you sure about this?

Gina: Michael's gone now Tone, and I'm positive you'll look fine. It's just for a challenge after all. You said it was your favorite.

Anthony: It is...I'm just...Okay, I'll be right out.

[The door unlocks, opening slowly to show Anthony's purple legging-clad ankles leading up to a dark plaid skirt. The skirt is followed up by a forest green sweater and a platinum blonde wig. Both girls hug the boy in support.]

Gina: See, I told you you'd look good as Dawn!

Dorothy: Agreed!

[The three join their fellow team mates. Every member of the team acts supportively, though Robert points and laughs at the boy. Ruby jabs him in the kidney with her arm]

Robert: Ow! What? I was only staying in-character.

Serena: You look great Anthony!

[Tocho and Sasha walk towards their group, Tocho wearing cargo shorts, a white beanie, and a dark green shirt with the letter "D" printed on it. Sasha is wearing bright-red knee-length pants and a red tube top that showcases her navel.  
After the two sync up with the others, the team walks back to Chris as a whole. The middle-aged host exteds his finger and begins to laugh at the Dodos.]

Chris McClean: Wow Tone, cute look! Ha! Well Raptors, can you top that? *Turns to camera* Find out right after the break!

[A commercial begins to play showing the lobby of a hotel.]

Voice Over: At atleast one point in our lives we have the luxery of staying in a hotel room. What would you do if you actually lived in one? Coming to UPN this summer is a show that will blow you away!

*The whiny voices of Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson and Ezekiel Adam Stenson can be heard*

Cody: Ugh, is it over?

Ezekiel: Not yet eh, I think they said they'd tell us when.

Voice Over: Shut up you two! You were supposed to let me finish! Get ready for... The Suite Life of Zeke and Cody!

Ezekiel&Cody: What?!

Voice Over: With Chef Hatchet as Mr Moseby

Chef Hatchet: *Eyeroll*

Cody: Wait, you mean to tell me that we were cast to be in some lame Disney Channel parody?! Not cool!

Ezekiel: It beats being feral eh.

Chef Hatchet: Shut up the both of you, I'm not happy about this either.

Voice Over: Will all of you just zip in already?!

Ezekiel: *Scared* A-are you God? I'm sorry about my parents eh!  
Voice Over: *Sigh* Yes, I'm God okay?! Now shut it! *Clears throat* With music by E-Zeke-E.

*Ezekiel is shown in big sunglasses with a teal blue fisherman's hat, rapping in front of a turn table.

Voice Over: That's it, I'm done with this!

*The screen pans out to show Michael Eisner playing with a set of Total Drama action figures. A man in a black suit walks in*

Man: Um sir, aren't there better ways to come up with shows than just throwing *s*** at a wall?

Michael Eisner: That's how we came up with Dog With a Blog and that f***ing wizard show isn't it?

Man: Yes sir, but those were terrible. What ever happened to things like Even Stevens or Kim Possible? What about artistic creativity?

Michael Eisner: hmmm... Naw! Now leave my chambers at once! *Takes out a Godzilla puppet and a Pikachu doll*

[The Commercial ends with Godzilla mollesting Pikachu and cracking a joke about Pikachu's womb "Catching 'em all"]

[When the screen fades back in, both teams can be seen opposite of Chris; standing in front of a stage.]

Chris McClean: Wow, I can't even tell which of you look lame, lamer, or the lamiest ha! Wow that is too rich!

Dutch: *Dressed as Scott* Yeah yeah, we get it; just tell us what we have to do.

Chris McClean: All in due time. So the way today's challenge will work is we're going to have each of you go up in groups and try to act out a scene while staying in-character as whichever contestant you chose. You will be judged by myself, Chef Hatchet, and one other surprise guest based on three things: How believable your acting is, how true to your contestant's personality you are, and how long you stay in-character. If any of you do break character,  
that person is immediately disqualified from the challenge and will earn a strike against your team. Three strikes means your team loses the challenge and will be sending someone home tonight!

Corey: Sounds easy enough

Tocho: Almost too easy...How do we know what the scenes will be?

Chris McClean: You won't, y'see writers are kind of as expensive as my hair is perfect. When it comes down to budgeting Chris-time will always win. *Evil Smirk* Now let's see what we have here: *Calling each person by their costume* Bridgette (Gina), Gwen (Ruby), Owen (Corey), Heather (Sandra), Courtney (Sally), Duncan (Robert), Ezekiel (Leon),  
Cameron (Logan), Harold (Anistasia) Hmm, interesting costume.

Anistasia: You like?

Chris McClean: You bet ha, but why would you choose Harold? I mean I can understand why a loser like Leon chose Zeke, *Leon glares at Chris while Sandra lets out a smirk* but why not literally anybody else?

Anistasia: Well reminds me of those old ninja movies I used to watch as a kid, plus anyone who can put up the kind of performance like he did when he was eliminated in WT is awesome in my book!

Chris McClean: Well, interesting! Hmm...let's see. Who would be a good choice for this skit. *Looking at Gina* Oh I know, *Evil grin* Geoff (Rickie).

Gina and Rickie: What?!

Chris McClean: And remember, you can't break character! *Asking the other campers* So, where are they?

Andrew: A barnhouse!

Anistasia: A theatre!

Marina: *Dressed as Eva, andGlaring at Rickie* A funeral

*Confession Cam*

Marina: I know they have to stay in character, but if that b**** lays so much as a single finger on Rickie,  
they're both dead! *Looking around* Not that I care about them kissing...It's just that it could lead to an inter-team friendship, and that is the exact reason I told my alliance to vote for Daniel yesterday!  
Ooh first he lies about voting with me, now he's gonna do... Ugh that boy is so infuriating!

*End Confession Cam*

Chris McClean: Wow, a funeral is just...perfect *Wicked grin* Who's the funeral for?

Marina: *Smirk* Sandra

[The Heather-clad girl glares at Marina]

Leon: No, I've got a better idea: Chris McClean!

Chris McClean: *Smiling* Ooh very nice, I love the fiction aspect since obviously something this handsome can never die *Wink*. Right Chef?

[Chef Hatchet glares at Chris, rolling his eyes. While neither Chef nor Chris are looking, Tatiana is shown underneath the stage, pulling out as many shoddily-made nails from the floorboard as she can.]

Tatiana: *Snicker* Break a leg Sandra.

[The girl leaves the stage, planting the hammer in Dutch's back pocket as she does so. The girl sneaks back amongst her team, her absence hardly noticed, just as the campers called-out by Chris have arrived on-stage.]

Chris McClean: So, begin

Gina: Oh no, I know he was such a sadistic and creepy guy; but it's still hard to believe Chris is gone.

Rickie: It's okay Bridge, he's like, gone to greener pastures. To that big hot tub in the sky.

Robert: *Eyeroll* Eh, who cares?

Sally: *Redfaced* A-as much a-as I hate to agree with t-that, Duncan's right Chris did deserve this.

Anistasia: But guys, no-one deserves to be eaten by a Nazi-zombie-sharkenstein!

[The rest of the campers look at the girl dressed as Harold, half confused half frightened. Chris claps his hands.]

Chris McClean: Wow, a Nazi-zombie-sharkenstein eh? Nice one! One point to the Raptors.

Corey: *Fart*

Chris McClean: And nice job Corey for keeping it in character! One point for the Dodos. Both teams are tied up!

Logan: *Dressed as Cameron* Who would have thought that such an illogical creature could exist?

Leon: I did eh! Besides, Chris deserved to be eaten by two, er I mean three of those sharky-thingies yo.  
You all remember what he did to me.

Sandra: It was going to happen anyway Homeschool.

Leon: I was going to turn into a feral creature anyway? How does that work out eh?

Sandra: Because you're a pathetic waste-of-life Zeke.

[Leon looks over Sandra's shoulder, seeing a ginger-haired girl off in the distance. His body starts to shake lightly.]

Leon: W-woah that's unbelievably harsh eh!

Sally: No, it's unbelievably true!

[Leon blinks his eyes before refocusing on the background, a voice can be heard]

Voice: You should do it Leeeeeeooon! Buuuuuuurrrrrn it Leon.

Leon: *Still in character* I-I can't do that eh! I-if I do that, It'll happen again!

Voice: DOOOOOOO IIIIIIIITTTT!

Leon: NO EH!

[The campers look at the boy strangely.]

Rickie: Are you okay bro? *Waving his hand in front of Leon's face*

Sally: What's the matter with him?

Chris McClean: Up, Sally you broke character! You're out!

Sally: Huh? How'd I do that?!

Robert: Because Courtney wouldn't give two s**** if Zeke was acting weird.

Chris McClean: Exactly!

Robert: Aren't you going to take Freon over there out too?

Chris McClean: Nope! But I am going to take you out for breaking characater 'Duncan'! See, we all expect weird crap from Ezekiel cuz he's a weird dude. Anyone else have any disputes?

[All participating campers shake their heads no.]

Chris McClean: Good! So continue!

[Before the campers can continue their skit, the stage floor falls through; sending all campers upon it falling to the ground.]

Chris McClean: My stage! Ugh, what did you kids do to it?!

Rickie: We didn't do anything! Piece of crap just broke!

Chris McClean: *Smirk* And that makes you the second person to break character Rickie! Normally I'd give your team one more chance, but since we're out a stage, this will just have to do, Dangerous Dodos you win it again!

Raptors: Ugh

Dodos: Yes!

Chris McClean: Now Raptors, normally I'd just send you straight to the campfire. But I'll cut you some slack on account of the stage. I will give whoever can figure out why the heck my stage broke!

Marina: Why do you care why it broke? Half of the things on this island are so shoddily built that they're seconds from breaking!

Chris McClean: Yeah, that's kind of why they're here. But the thing is, I'm not likely going to stand on any of those things. I had that stage re-enforced so it wouldn't break like that.

Tatiana: *Reaching into Dutch's back pocket* Dutch, why do you have this hammer?

Dutch: Huh? *examining it* I don't have a hammer.

Tatiana: *Taking it out of his pocket* Were you trying to sabotage us?

Dutch: No, why the h*** would I need to do that?!

Chris McClean: *Angrilly* Wow, sabotage eh?

Dutch: I swear McClean, I didn't do it!

Chris McClean: Not what the evidence says Dutchy. *Smiling* I think it's safe to say that tonight's immunity will be going to Dutchy here.

Dutch and Tatiana: What?!

Chris McClean: I did say that you all had to stay in character, who else would sabotage their own team but Scott?  
Dutch it's your lucky day!

Tatiana: Ugh! That is not fair!

Chris McClean: All's fair in love and ratings Tati! Now I would like to welcome our special surprise guest, even if she did get here like a few hours late. But who can be mad at a figure like hers eh? Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to...Lindsay!

[A tall blonde girl with a blue bandana in her hair walks on-screen.]

Lindsay: Where are Dino and Pebbles? *Walking into Chris* and why is Clyde here? I thought he hosted that Total whatever show?

Chris McClean: Uh, it's Chris..remember? Total Drama remember, you were on it for four seasons?

Lindsay: I think I'd remember something like that... *Spotting Gina* Woah they even got that Lindsay girl from that one show here! No, wait, I'm Lindsay. Who are you?

Gina: I'm Gina, it's so amazing to meet you though!

Lindsay: It's so nice to meet you too Gertrude! *Hugging Gina* Oh my gosh! I didn't know Tyler would be here!

Andrew: Huh? No, wait I'm not...

[Andrew's explination is interrupted by Lindsay throwing herself against him and kissing his lips. She proceeds to make out with him while the campers look on. Ruby stares at the two, frowning a little and holding back tears before running away from the scene.]

Andrew: No, Ruby! Wait! *Throwing Lindsay off of him and chasing after her.

[The camera focuses on Chris once again.]

Chris McClean: Wow, that was a bit of a shocker. That'll be a little hard to explain eh? Haha. So remember Raptors, head to the campfire pit in one hour to decide which one of you will be going home tonight. Remember, it can't be Dutch!

[An after-credits scene shows a male hand hovering over a toilet. The hand is holding a small bottle, the label reading LEON BELL in large, bold writing. The hand shakes for a little bit before unscrewing the top and dumping the pills into the stall's toilet;  
along with the bottle. Since it is an outhouse, they disappear into the pit beneath the seat. The stall door opens once more,  
before the figure walks outside.]

Hey y'all, how did you like the chapter? Remember now, only Raptors vote :D

By the way for Zeke's full name I refered to a fanfiction written by TheGunmaster called "Aftermath:  
Ezekiel's Return and a SheDevil's deal" So that is in no way the CANON name for Zeke, but one I enjoy very much XD And before you ask, Zeke is tied for one of my favorite all-time Total Drama characters,  
the second one being Cody, so yes I do support all of Leon's reasoning for loving the poor kid. But I digress,  
Those of you who have not checked out the story above really should, I can honestly say without a doubt that it is the greatest fanfic I have EVER read! All of his stories are actually!

Told you those favorite characters would come in handy ;) So who do you think stole Leon's medication?  
Why did they do it? Who will you vote for? How will Andrew and Rickie manage to get back in good graces with their respective love interests?

I do not own UPN, Disney, Godzilla, Pikachu, or anything in the story aside from Leon Bell and Zelda Carver honestly.  
Yes, I know Michael Eisner no longer controls Disney, but let's not forget that he was the b*stard that released PB&J Otter upon the world! 


	14. A Blast From the Past: Elimination

I do not own any of this, Total Drama is product of Teletoon, and created by Tom MCGillis.  
Chris McClean and Chef Hatchet both belong to the aforementioned parties and certainly not me.

Just as the episode before, the screen fades in from black showing the same island from before.  
Chris McClean is wearing an animal fur toga, much like the previous episode.

Chris McClean: Last time on Bedrock; It was acting time folks! I had both teams dress up as their favorite losers from our past seasons. Some looked convincing: (Robert dressed as Duncan and Andrew dressed as Tyler are shown), Others did not (Anistasia dressed as Harold) and some were just absolutely TERRIFYING (Anthony dressed as Dawn). We had the confused teens acting out a scene for a funeral of the most handsome man alive a.k.a Moi. Thanks to some hoohah about a collapsing stage, it will be the be the Ravenous Raptors who will be sending one of their compatriots home for the second time in a row.  
I can't help but think I'm forgetting something. Hm...Oh yeah, and we said a brief hello to Lindsay,  
who herself said hello to Tyler (Andrew is shown)'s lips; devestating classic albino Ruby. Will the teens ever find out who stole Leon's medication (The dumping scene is shown), Will Andrew be able to patch things up with his not-quite love Ruby? And who will miss out on the chance to walk away with the grand prize of One. Million. Dollars?! Find out in tonight's stunning elimination ceremony on Total Drama Bedrock!

[Opening intro]: I Wanna Be Famous plays as the camera follows a rail, narrowly avoiding Chris, and zooming down a cliffside, and down into the water. In the water we see Robert swimming underwater, his muscled legs frogkicking his way through the lake. The camera rises up through the water to show Logan and Zelda sitting on a rock not too far off into the distance, Zelda raises her hand, pointing at a cloud. Suddenly,Dutch jumps from above, landing behind the two and scaring them into the water. The bigger boy points at the two, laughing his lungs away. The camera pans away from the lake, moving to show Marina and Corey racing one-another on a pair of animatronic Galimimus', Leon and Ruby are shown sitting back-to-back grumpily on a stump while Anistasia sings a song to cheer both of them up. Marina and Corey's Galimimus' knock the performing girl down, and into Leon's arms, the two of them blush heavily before looking away from one another. Moving onward, the camera zooms in to this season's "mess hall" which resembles a cave. Inside the mess hall, Gina is seen, patting Anthony's back in support as Chef Hatchet cracks a giant, spotted dinosaur egg over the two teenager's heads; snickering with his classic creepy Chef grin. Going through the window, Michael can be seen shirtless, doing modeling poses as Lilly , Tatiana , and Dorothy, ogle him, can be seen not too far off in the distance, crying into her palms before a hand rests on her shoulder. She looks up and behind her, seeing Randal looking down at her with a smile; she herself smiles back at him. Further into the woods, Tocho bandages up the leg of a raccoon; before Andrew falls out of the tree that is beside them. His actions accidentaly scare the animal into attacking the two boys. Both Tocho and Andrew run away from the raccoon, accidentally knocking over Sasha. The camera scans the island's beach, showing Rickie,  
Daniel, and Serena relaxing in fold-out chairs before Sandra dumps a bucket of sand on Daniel's head, befuddling the boy. A Tyranosaurus enters the scene and scares all four off-screen. The camera finally settles at the campfire ceremony, all contestants, and Chris, whistling the opening theme.]

[The screen fades in outside of the Dodo cave; in the same place where Andrew and Tocho meditate each morning. Andrew is sitting on his rock with his head hung in dismay while Corey and Tocho are standing around him, Corey with his hand on Andrew's shoulder.]

Corey: Come on Drew, it wasn't your fault man; we all know that.

Tocho: Corey is right...for once Andy, The blonde one literally threw herself on you.

[Andrew just sits there silently, oblivious to his friends' attempt to help him out. The boy removes his hat, gripping it tenuously in his hand.]

Tocho: Andy...Corey, maybe we should just leave him alone for a bit.

Corey: What? No we can't do that! He's our friend and he needs our help.

Tocho: *Going close to Corey's ear* There are many things we must discuss about this situation...with the girls. *Wink*

Corey: Huh? No we can't be focusing on flir...Oooooh! I get you. *Grin*

Tocho: The women of our team sat idly there as well, it would be foolish of them not to see that Andrew played no part in what occured.

Corey: You're right. *Moves away from Tocho* Hey uh Drew we're going to go straighten some things out.  
We'll um see you at the ceremony okay buddy?

Andrew: *Sigh* Yeah okay, I'll see you there.

[Corey and Tocho walk away from the farm boy who remains seated on his rock.]

Andrew: All I want is to explain to her what happened...to tell her how I feel. Ugh even if she did like me before, she definitely won' anymore. Why did it have to be Lindsay who came here? *Sigh*

[Around the corner Robert can be seen listening in.]

Robert: Well this certainly is interesting. *Clears throat before walking down to where Andrew is* Heya Dander, what's up?

Andrew: *Looking over shoulder* Oh, hey Robert. *Wipes nose* Just thinking.

Robert: About Ruby right?

Andrew: Yeah, I-i don't know what happened. One second I hear we won and the next Lindsay is on top of me and we're kissing. I tried to fight her off but now Ruby hates me for sure.

*Confession Cam*

Robert: Okay I might not like Farm Boy and I might not care much for my team mates, but after what I said yesterday I feel I gained a little bit of trust back; might as well at least try to seem like I give a s*** about these dorks.

*End Confession Cam*

Robert: B****es eh?

Andrew: *Sternly* Robert, please don't call Ruby a B****.

Robert: Woah, okay buddy sheesh guess I crossed a line there. My point is that no matter what, girls are always going to get their little feelings hurt and be pissed at us for no reason at all. Get used to it, especially with that one. Ha!

Andrew: *Squinting at Robert* Robby, buddy, you're really going to want to stop talking about Rube like that.

Robert: Yeah, yeah. sorry not too good with this whole consoling thing. *Stands up and starts walking away* Oh, one last thing, Take notice of how much this hurt her Andrew; maybe that girl does feel something for you after all. *Walks away*

[Andrew lifts his head, elated by hearing this.]

Andrew: *To himself* Hm...So Ruby does like me? *Smile* I guess I have to try and make things right!

[Andrew stands up and runs off into the surrounding woods. The screen cuts to Serena and Dorothy standing outside the confessional stall. The sound of confused sobbing can be heard coming from inside.]

Serena: Ruby, please come out of there.

Dorothy: I know Andrew kissed Lindsay, but if you can at least talk to us about it we can try and help you.

Ruby: *From inside* I do NOT care about that! Andrew's just a stupid, dumb guy with a stupid, dumb guy face!  
I just really want to go home!

Dorothy: *To Serena* What do we do?

Serena: We should try and get Andrew to apologize to her for kissing Lindsay.

Dorothy: But she said...

Serena: I know what she said Dorothy, but I'm sure Ruby's just a little confused. Think about it, until the kiss she was the happiest we've ever seen her.

Dorothy: That really isn't saying much.

Serena: I know, but she only got like this after the kiss. Even if that isn't all of it, it is obviously a big part in why she's sad.

Dorothy: Okay, so we talk to Andrew and get him to apologize then? Sounds easy enough. Ooh this reminds me of an old fantasy novel I read a few years back! This'll be pretty fun!

*Confession Cam*

[This Confessional is in the kitchen of the mess hall as Ruby is still tearing up the outhouse.]

Dorothy: What? When you spend your whole life in your room you have A LOT of time on your hands. I spent all of mine reading. Why else do you think I'm able to correct Chris all of the time? My favorite type of book is romantic fantasy though; princesses, daring knights, terrifying Dragons, and true love's first kiss! *Sigh* True love.

*End Confession Cam

Serena: *Knocking of the confessional door* Ruby, are you sure you don't want to come out hon?

Ruby: *Sticking her head out of the door* P-please just leave me alone Rena...I don't want to be around people

Serena: All right Ruby, but please just promise me you understand that we're both here for you.

Dorothy: We both love you Rube. Promise you'll talk about it tonight?

Ruby: *Sad sigh* Fine... *Shuts the door again*

Serena: *To Dorothy* So, any idea of where the boys could be? Andrew is sure to be with Tocho and Corey.

Dorothy: *Thinking* Hmm.. Sasha has been going on those morning walks with them, maybe we should check with her.  
Ooh now we're like Sherlock Homes and DR. Watson!

Serena: OMG Yes we are! Can I be Robert Downey Junior?

Dorothy: As long as I can be Benedict Cumberbatch!

Serena: *Giggle* Cool, now we're Sherlock and Sherlock!

[The girls walk off-screen before the camera switches to show the interior of the Raptor's cave. Sandra, Dutch, and Daniel are in their usual place whilst Leon and Anistasia are at their wall by the door. They are awaiting the arrival of Logan, whom they have not seen since the challenge 45 minutes prior. Marina is lying on her bed, whilst Rickie is with Randal and Sally; talking amongst themselves.]

Rickie: *Staring at Marina* Okay this is crazy, why the H*** isn't she talking to me?

Sally: Have you tried talking to her?

Rickie: I've tried talking to her, pleading with her, offering to do things for her, it just doesn't make sense. Usually I'd be chill about something like this, but for some odd reason I just can't shake this feeling off.

Randal: I dunno man, try apologising to her.

Rickie: Yeah, I suppose you're right. *Stands up* Wish me luck!

[As Rickie walks over to Marina, Randal looks over to Sally who is sitting next to him on his bed.]

Randal: Any idea of why she's mad at him?

Sally: No clue, but I think I know why he cares so much. *Grinning ear-to-ear*

Randal: Why is that? *Confused*

Sally: I think he might be in love with her!

Leon: Oh please, like you know what that is. *Eyeroll*

[The two teens look up to see Leon and Anistasia standing in front of their bed, Leon's eyes are slightly bloodshot; his face painted red with stress-sweat.]

Anistasia: Leon!

Sally: *Pouty* Excuse me? What was that?

[Anistasia places her arm around Leon's chest, trying to pull him away from the couple.]

Leon: You heard me prissy pants, I said you have no idea what love is!

Anistasia: Leon stop it right now! *To Sally and Randal* I am so sorry guys, he's just been a little on edge since his pills went missing. Don't take what he says to heart.

Leon: No! I have been meaning to say this ever since this pathetic wreck got off her boat. This has been a long time coming!

Randal: Leon! Please man, don't say another word.

Sally: *Tearing up* Shut up you f***ing Schizo freak! You don't know anything about me!

Leon: Oh contrare Sally, I can see through you! You f***ing stole my pills didn't you?!

Anistasia: Leon why would she take your meds? What do either of them have to gain from this?

Leon: *Tugging away from Anistasia* No Ani, this girl here claims to know what love is despite being in a crap relationship with that jerk off Michael. She has NO right to claim to know about something that special. That alone is crime enough. She is just another pathetic liar like her ex-boyfriend.

Randal: *Standing up* Leon, you're my friend and all, but if this is how you are going to act could you kindly leave us alone?

Leon: You don't intimidate me Randy *Getting in his face before tears well up in his eyes* Gah I'm so sorry! I just, ugh!  
I'm sorry guys I just get a bit bi-polar without my medication.

Anistasia: *Sigh* It's fine. *Hugging him* But you just said some very hurtful and offensive things Leon.  
You really need to apologize to Sally and Randal.

Leon: *Groan* Fine, I'm sorry guys...I understand I went way out of line with what I said. Can you guys forgive me? You are two of my close friends here and I need to be more understanding of you two. Sally, I'm sorry for comparing you to Michael.

Randal: *Sigh* No, Leon it's all right. I understand man, don't worry we are still gonna help you find those pills man.

Anistasia: Thank you Randal *Smiling* Sally; What say you?

Sally: *Scoff* Well it's not all right with me, *Looking at Randal* And it shouldn't be all right with you Randal.

Randal: *Looking at Sally* Huh?

Sally: No Randal, not 'huh' that jerk was just meaner to me than anyone else has ever been, save for Michael. It was literally just two minutes ago. F*** you Leon. *Gets up and leaves the cave*

Randal: Ugh, great...Sally wait up! *Chases after her*

[Leon is staring at his feet, tears streaming down his face.]

Leon: Ugh I did it again! F***

Anistasia: It's okay Leon, it was just your condition; no one can fault you for that.

Leon: No Ani, you don't understand. S-she told me to do it again.

Anistasia: *Sitting on Randal's now vacant bed* Who told you? To do what?

Leon: It's complicated...let's just say I have a bit of a history of causing...trouble. It's part of the reason I've been institutionalized a majority of my life. *Looking at Anistasia* J-just please promise me you'll help me find my pills before things get worse. *Resting his head against her shoulder, still crying lightly*

Anistasia: *Consolingly* I promise hon. *Smiling* You'll always have me. *Runs her fingers through his hair*

[Leon smiles a little bit.]

*Confession Cam*

Leon: Maybe that girl isn't as bad as she seems. She actually kind of reminds me of Autumn before she...oh no. *Leon's face draining of color* Would you shut up?! I do not love her! *Punches his head* No, she's just a creepily friendly person! There is no way she'd feel that way. *Looking at the camera* Crap! *Sigh* Okay fine...I have a confession to make. Part of the reason I take pills in the first place is the voices. Don't tell anyone, but the reason I acted up during the challenge is because I saw someone in the woods; and shortly after I started hearing her voice again. My pills help to supress that; *Puts his hands together* dear God, I know we haven't spoken since I called you a "Fake motherf***ing s*** stain on the world's sanity", but if you exist, I am begging you to let me find those meds. I can't let my family see that I haven't been getting "Better" as if that were actually possible. *Sigh* Guess I'm hosed.

Randal: Dammit Leon! Thanks to you Sally won't even look at me. *Sigh* Well I can't really blame him, or her for that matter.  
I know he wouldn't have said what he did if he still had his medication...Mom, Dad, *Holding a gold football locket* I really wish you were here with me, you always knew what to do. Who should I side with?

*End Confession Cam*

[The screen now shows Rickie standing by Marina nervously. The girl looks over her book at him before continuing to read and ignore him.]

Rickie: Marina I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for whatever I did to piss you off at me so badly. This isn't as easy for me to say as it usually would be Mar, can you forgive me?

Marina: *Eyeroll*

Rickie: Okay, now that's just not fair Marina! I've begged you to talk to me, apologized, done literally everything I can think of; and you still won't even tell me why you're mad?!

[Marina stands up furiously.]

Marina: You want to know why I'm mad? *Slaps Rickie* You joined me in an alliance yesterday Rickie, literally your ONE job was to vote with me. You heard what Chris said, Daniel had one vote. I know I voted for him but obviously you, Leon, Randal, and their girlfriends did not!

Rickie: *Mouth agape* Well Randal and Sally didn't join...they kind of turned down the very idea of an alliance. But is that really why you're mad at me?

Marina: Do I need to spell it out for you Rick?! If I can't trust you to do something as simple as vote with me how can I trust you as a friend? *Hurt in her voice* Just go Rickie, I really don't want to see you right now.

[Rickie looks up at the girl, more than a little hurt by her last words. Saying nothing, the boy turns around and walks out of the cave sadly. Marina herself looks back down at her book, shaking it a bit before throwing it across the cave and storming out.  
Coincidentally the book slams hard into Sandra's head, knocking her out cold. Dutch looks at the girl's unconcious body, pointing and laughing at it before attempting to leaving the cave himself.]

Dutch: Hey Danny boy looks like you've got the privilege of carrying our fearless leader to the ceremony.

[Daniel simply stands up and bolts out of the cave]

Daniel: Yeah, have fun with that bro!

Dutch: F*** *Looking at Sandra* Ugh, fine.

[The larger boy picks the girl up, tossing her over his shoulder and grabbing hold of her inner-thigh.]

Dutch: *To himself* Heh, little girl you are so lucky Michael isn't here anymore.

[Sandra's limp body slips a little in his arms, causing Dutch to grasp at her body to keep her steady; accidentally grabbing hold of her curvy breast. The girl slowly regains conciousness, inquiring about where she is before noticing Dutch's hand.]

Sandra: Ahh! F***ing creep!

[Sandra jumps from Dutch's hands before kicking him in the groin and walking away.]

Dutch: Ugh, it's always the kiwis with this show isn't it? B****! I was just trying to help you!

[Dutch steadies himself on one knee before walking out of the cave, glaring at Leon and Anistasia as he does so.]

Dutch: What are you looking at?

Leon: *Holding in laughter* Not much! Nice way with the ladies Dutch.

Anistasia: Maybe try for her arm next time!

Dutch: *Grumbling* F*** off!

[As Dutch finally leaves the cave, Anistasia snakes her hand around Leon's; standing up from the bed.]

Anistasia: Ready to go Leo?

Leon: *Yanking his arm away* I did NOT give you permission to do that!

Anistasia: *Sigh* All right, ready to go?

Leon: Yeah, I am. *Hugging Anistasia* Don't you dare tell anyone about this.

Anistasia: *Hugging back and smiling* I won't!

*Confession Cam*

Anistasia: *Typing on her phone* What? did you really expect me not to talk about it a little?!

Leon: What? That girl has been helping me find my meds all day, the least I can do is give her one hug. But nothing more! Ya' hear me?! No Goddammit! I am not falling in love! *Punches his head, falling to the floor.*

*End Confession Cam*

[The screen switches to the campfire, all of the remaining Raptors are sitting on the elimination stumps while several Dodos are missing from the peanut gallery: Serena, Dorothy, Corey, Andrew, and Tocho. Ruby is sitting by herself, her arms across her chest and a face stone-cold. If one didn't know better they would never be able to know that she had been crying just minutes before. Chris is standing by the campfire and is holding a tray of ten mini eggs.]

Chris McClean: Well well well what do we have here? Raptors, you now find yourself in the elimination circle again; and all thanks to one of you breaking character: Sally!

[Marina, Leon, Anistasia, Dutch, and Sandra all glare at Sally, causing the girl to cross her arms and look away; similar to what Ruby is doing.]

Chris McClean: Now as I said before, for being the most in-character actor today Dutch will be rewarded with the first egg of the night. *Tosses egg to Dutch* Anistasia, Logan, Daniel, Randal, Rickie, and...Leon! You are all safe! Hey Leon,  
how does it feel to finally not have any votes for you tonight? Ha!

[Leon glares at the host]

Chris McClean: Now, that just leaves you four losers. Marina, Tatiana, you both are safe as well. *Throws eggs, looking at Sandra and Sally now.* Sandra: Your unsportsman-like actions are starting to give your team the creeps. And Sally, you lost the challenge for your team, is it your time to leave the island?

Sally: I would just like to say that in my defense, you were just being a very unfair judger. Courtney has shown compassion before!

Chris McClean: Last time I checked suing your way onto a show and getting everyone's favorite fart machine voted off twice doesn't exactly spell out compassion now does it? Now settle down and shut your face before I ignore the votes and just ship you off the island regardless.

Sally: Wait, does that mean?

Chris McClean: Yes Sally, you are safe *Throws her the final egg on the tray*

Sally: Yes!

Sandra: WHAT?! *Glaring at her alliance* I swear to f***ing God!

Chris McClean: Calm down spaz, *Reaches into his pocket* You're safe too! Haha, fooled ya! Tonight was a reward challenge!  
*Throws egg to Sandra*

Robert: So, what's our reward then?

Chris McClean: Dodos, in commemoration of our first five-days here on the island; you will each recieve a sticker congratulating you.

Ruby: A sticker? A F***ing sticker is all we get?! F*** you Chris, and f*** your sticker too!

Chris McClean: Sheesh, testy much? *Turning to camera* Well that was an interesting twist now wasn't it? Will Ruby ever come to appreciate her time here on the island? What is Andrew's plan to apologize to Ruby that caused he and his friends to not be here for the ceremony? And what other kinds of painful torture do I have planned for these kids tomorrow? Find out next time on Total...  
Drama...Bedrock!

Well that was quite the interesting update now wasn't it? I know a lot of you might be mad at me for wasting your time with a no-  
elimination ceremony, but I assure you that it NEEDED to happen for the plot. Besides, I'm still really mad at Fresh for changing their season run to 13 episodes. Sure 26 might be much, but 13 is WAY too short of a season to fit in character development for everyone without creating plotholes (All Stars), or boring main characters (Revenge of the Island). By boring main characters I mean Mike and Zoey mostly. Zoey may be a sweetheart, but in my opinion she really doesn't have that much to go on aside from some dangerous side which contradicts her character. As for Mike, it seems ironic that the character with multiple personalities seems to lack a personality of his own. On a side note, I would like to clarify that Mike's disorder is known as DID (Disassociative Identity Disorder) it has not been known as MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) for about 25 years. But I digress.

How did you like the chapter? I have decided to post the results of each elimination round after the eliminating update. So here you go:

Ravenous Raptors

Sandra Casey 6 Dutch Orlov Anistasia Fordter Leon Hill Logan Smith Sally Parker 2 Randal Orton Tatiana Andrews 2 Daniel Salazar Marina Crystal Lewis 1 Rickie Harrison

Any requests for what you would like to see? Send me a PM on who you think should have a cameo in the next updates. I promise to get to everyone! 


End file.
